Por dever apenas
by kacardoso
Summary: Karen Smith


**Sabrina 1082 – Por dever, apenas? – Karen Rose Smith**

**POR DEVER, APENAS?**

Resumo: **O que o fazendeiro milionário queria: ser deixado em paz... e livre. O que conseguiu: uma noiva linda...**

Ela havia entregado a ele sua virgindade, mas Judd Withmore não esperava ver a doce Mariah Roswell novamente. Então, ela surgiu no rancho dizendo estar grávida. Judd acreditava em honra e dever, só não em amor. Daria a ela o respeito de um casamento e um nome para seu filho, mas não sucumbiria à poderosa necessidade de fazer dela uma esposa em todos os sentidos. Porque aquele desejo incontrolável poderia ser a ruína do seu coração.

**Digitalização: Márcia Gomes**

**Revisão: Eve Dallas**

_Copyright_ 1998 by Karen Rose Smith

Originalmente publicado em 1998 _pela Silhouette Books_, divisão da _Harlequin Enterprises Limited._

Todos os direitos reservados, inclusive o direito de reprodução total ou parcial, sob qualquer forma.

Esta edição é publicada através de contrato com a _Harlequin Enterprises Limited_, Toronto, Canadá. Silhouette, Silhouette Desire e colofão são marcas registradas da Harlequin Enterprises B.V.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas terá sido mera coincidência.

**Título original: Love, honor and a pregnant bride**

Tradução: Débora da Silva Guimarães Isidoro

Editor: Janice Florido

Chefe de Arte: Ana Suely Dobón

Paginador: Nair Fernandes da Silva

EDITORA NOVA CULTURAL LTDA. Rua Paes Leme, 524 - 102 andar CEP: 05424-010 - São Paulo – Brasil.

_Copyright_ para a língua portuguesa: 1999 EDITORA NOVA CULTURAL LTDA.

Fotocomposição: Editora Nova Cultural Ltda.

Impressão e acabamento: Gráfica Círculo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

- J.T. o que está havendo?

A voz suave de Mariah Roswell pro vocou um arrepio tão intenso quanto o causado pelas mãos dela momentos antes. Jamais sentira tão intensamente, so nhara tanto ou tremera com tanta violência quanto no ins tante em que os dois haviam se tornado um só. Mas havia sido um impulso, um engano, um desastre... e fora errado.

Ao sentir que ela se movia sob o cobertor de montar com que os cobrira para afastar o frio de fevereiro em Montana, notou os seios pequenos e a desejou mais uma vez.

- Mariah, isso não devia ter acontecido. Você é uma virgem de vinte e um anos de idade! Sou dez anos mais velho, e não usar proteção...

- Eu era virgem - ela o corrigiu com um sorriso doce que mesclava inocência e orgulho.

Embora quisesse abraçá-Ia e possuí-Ia mais uma vez, sa bia que devia conter-se. Depois da última discussão que tivera com o pai, deixara o Texas e o Rancho Star Four um ano atrás com o firme propósito de não olhar para trás. Dissera a si mesmo que encontraria um sonho e o perse guiria. Mas o sonho havia escapado. Tornara-se um anda rilho e há um mês havia parado naquele rancho decadente em Montana.

Mariah era filha da governanta, e devia ter se mantido afastado dela. Mas os cabelos castanhos e os olhos verdes, a habilidade para cavalgar e a voz sonora o intrigaram, encantaram e, em alguns momentos, o hipnotizaram. E des de a primeira vez em que a vira, sentira-se estranho e quente como o sol do Texas.

Ela estendeu a mão, afagou seu rosto e disse:

- Não fique tão preocupado, J.T,

Rolando o corpo sobre o monte de feno, imobilizou-a a fim de prender sua atenção.

- Este não é um sonho romântico, Mariah. Irei embora tão depressa quanto cheguei e...

O som da porta do celeiro o fez levantar-se de um salto, vestir o jeans e calçar as botas. A rapidez com que abotoou a camisa rivalizava com a de um relâmpago.

Puxou o cobertor sobre Mariah, fazendo um sinal para que se mantivesse em silêncio. A voz do capataz soou forte.

- J.T.? Está aí em cima? Há um telefonema para você.

- Estou aqui, Chip.

Deixou o depósito de feno e desceu a escada apressado para que o capataz não subisse e encontrasse Mariah.

- Tem certeza de que é para mim? - Ninguém conhecia seu paradeiro, exceto Luke e Christopher, seus dois primos. Sabia que podia confiar neles.

- O homem se chama Langston e afirma estar diante de uma emergência. É melhor correr ao alojamento.

Christopher. Se alguma coisa havia acontecido com Luke... Apesar dos pensamentos confusos e do temor que o invadia, lembrou de Mariah e da necessidade de protegê-Ia.

- É melhor vir comigo, Chip. Caso eu tenha de... ligar o motor do caminhão. Com o frio que está fazendo, vou precisar de ajuda.

- Vai a algum lugar?

- Espero que não. Mas uma emergência raramente é feita por boas notícias.

Tinha um terrível pressentimento a respeito do telefone ma, mas esperava estar enganado.

_**CAPÍTULO **_**I**

O sol pintava o horizonte de vermelho quando Mariah sentou-se na varanda com uma re vista para alguns momentos de tranqüilidade antes de se recolher. Não precisava mais de tantas horas de sono quanto nos três primeiros meses de gravidez, mas ainda tomava o cuidado de descansar bastante... pelo bem do bebê.

Há quatro meses fizera amor com J.T. no celeiro. E em bora ele houvesse partido naquela mesma noite por causa de uma emergência que não explicara a ninguém, não se arrependia do que acontecera. Nunca se sentira uma mulher de verdade até J.T. chegar naquele caminhão empoeirado ao rancho onde ela e a mãe instalaram-se dez anos antes. Ali sempre fizera parte do cenário. Era considerada uma companheira pelos rapazes com que crescera. E era tratada como criança pelo dono do rancho, por sua mãe e por Chip, o capataz.

Mas a chegada de J.T. mudara tudo. O caubói de sorriso contido e sem sobrenome roubara seu coração.

Teria procurado por ele para falar sobre o bebê, mas ele havia assinado um contrato temporário e recebido o salário em dinheiro, sem dar nenhuma informação sobre sua iden tidade. Tudo isso devia ter servido para mantê-Ia distante. Mas algo em seus olhos azuis e a constante inquietação da alma a atraíram como um arco-íris convidando-a a encontrar o pote de ouro.

Com a mão sobre o ventre, Mariah sorriu. Encontrara seu tesouro.

Suspirando, virou as páginas da revista sem muito inte resse, até que uma foto chamou sua atenção.

Era J.T.!

Ou não?

A fotografia havia sido tirada no Rancho Star Four no Texas. O texto que a acompanhava era extenso. "Thatcher Whitmore entregou o comando do Star Four ao filho Jud", dizia a primeira linha. Mariah continuou lendo o artigo e descobriu que J.T. era Judson Thatcher Whitmore, herdeiro do Star Four, um rancho nas imediações de Tyler que criava e treinava cavalos de raça. O sr. Whitmore sofrera um ata que cardíaco em fevereiro e entregara a administração do famoso e respeitado empreendimento ao filho. O artigo se guia citando palavras de Thatcher Whitmore e revelando suas expectativas para o futuro do rancho sob o comando de seu filho. Não havia uma única palavra de Jud.

Mariah estudou a foto com mais atenção. O rosto de Jud exibia as mesmas linhas e ângulos acentuados do de J.T., suas pernas eram igualmente longas, e os ombros tão fortes quanto os dele. Mas o filho de Thatcher Whitmore perdera o brilho divertido dos olhos azuis. Em seus lábios não havia mais o sorriso que podia ser ao mesmo tempo sedutor e infantil. E existiam outras diferenças entre o caubói por quem se apaixonara e o homem sério fotografado pelo re pórter. Muito mais que a existência de um sobrenome.

Ao longo dos últimos meses, dissera a si mesma que ele a procuraria, se o que viveram houvesse sido importante.

Mas agora, olhando para o rosto fechado, sabendo que a doença do pai havia sido a emergência que o levara para longe de seus braços naquela noite, sentia que o senso de justiça superava o orgulho.

Judson Thatcher Whitmore tinha o direito de saber que em breve seria pai.

Deixando o conforto da varanda, entrou e foi ao quarto, onde encontrou a mãe sentada em uma cadeira de balanço. Edda Roswell tinha apenas cinqüenta anos, mas os cabelos haviam branqueado. Viviam no Rancho Hopkins há dez anos, desde o acidente fatal que matara seu pai durante um rodeio. As dívidas para a realização do funeral junta ram-se a outras, e Edda aceitara o emprego de governanta de Hopkins para garantir a sobrevivência de ambas usando os únicos talentos que possuía: os de dona de casa. .

Mariah não conseguia esconder a excitação.

- Veja o que encontrei, mamãe!

Edda Roswell pegou a revista, examinou o retrato e encarou a filha.

- Parece que não conhecia o tal J.T. E agora, o que vai fazer?

- Vou procurá-Io. Tenho algumas economias. - Além de ajudar a mãe e trabalhar com Chip sempre que ele per mitia, também costurava. Estivera reservando todo o di nheiro que ganhava para quando o bebê nascesse.

- Há algo que deve saber - a mãe anunciou com tom calmo. - O sr. Hopkins está pensando em vender o rancho. O inverno foi rigoroso, e ele perdeu vinte e cinco cabeças de gado, sem contar os bezerros que não sobreviveram.

- Mas... ele não pode vender! Para onde você iria?

- Querida, ainda sou forte e saudável. Posso encontrar outro emprego de governanta, cozinheira ou garçonete, se for preciso. O que me preocupa é você, o bebê... e agora essa viagem. Vai gastar o único dinheiro que tem. E se J.T. não se interessar por sua gravidez?

Edda simpatizara com o peão misterioso. Mas o fato de ter engravidado ... No entanto, Mariah sentia uma imensa força de caráter em J.T., e por isso acreditava que ele não daria as costas a um filho.

- Ele vai se interessar. Vou fazer as malas e depois pedirei a Chip para levar-me a Billings. Lá pegarei um ônibus para o Texas. Tudo vai dar certo, mãe. Tenho certeza disso.

Sinceramente, acreditava que a viagem ao Texas seria o primeiro passo para a felicidade... e a garantia de um pai para o filho.

Na segunda-feira à tarde, Mariah subia a encosta para o Star Four sob o sol intenso. Sentia-se cansada, suada e empoeirada. Devia ter calçado os tênis, em vez das botas, mas não ia parar no meio da estrada para trocá-Ias.

Ao ver a arcada sobre a porteira e o logotipo do Star Four, pedira ao motorista do táxi para parar, pois assim economizaria algum dinheiro, mas não esperava que a estrada até a casa fosse tão longa. Caminhara pelo menos um quilômetro apreciando as árvores, a paisagem fértil e a cerca bem cuidada. Era tudo tão diferente de onde crescera! Fascinante.

Depois de mais alguns metros, sentiu o estômago en joado. A última refeição que fizera foram as bolachas que comera no meio da manhã, e já eram duas da tarde. Sem parar de andar, viu a casa de tijolos vermelhos do outro lado da estrada, além dos edifícios que abrigavam celeiros, currais e estábulos, um deles grande o bastante para ser uma arena interna. Com olhos de uma mulher apaixona da, viu J.T. em um dos galpões. Reconheceria as pernas longas e os ombros largos em qualquer lugar. Mudando a valise da mão direita para a esquerda, porque a cami nhada a tornara mais pesada do que realmente era, di rigiu-se ao edifício em cuja porta o vira.

Quando alcançou a cerca, ele havia entrado. Sentindo o sol sobre a cabeça, pensava mais no objetivo do que no diria quando o encontrasse. Determinada, abriu o portão do cur ral, passou pela porta do galpão e ouviu vozes. Havia um trailer próprio para o transporte de cavalos no fundo do edifício, perto de uma porta grande o bastante para permitir a passagem de um caminhão.

- Vou chamar o veterinário e pedir uma visita urgente. - A voz de J.T. soava como uma canção favorita.

- Shelby não vai ficar nada feliz se não puder começar a treinar o animal imediatamente - um homem mais velho argumentou.

Mariah o reconheceu do retrato. Era Thatcher Whitmore. Tão alto e forte quanto o filho, parecia ainda maior em função do abdome proeminente e da autoridade com que mantinha os ombros erguidos.

- Eu cuido de Shelby - J.T. respondeu com tom seco. - Sim, mas veja como vai lidar com ela. Aquela mulher espera mais do que um cavalo bem treinado.

Ao vê-lo virar-se como se pretendesse iniciar uma dis cussão, Mariah deu um passo à frente.

-J.T.?

O calor da tarde não penetrava no celeiro, mas quando os olhos encontraram os dele, teve a sensação de que poderia arder em chamas com a mesma facilidade da palha seca amontoada em um canto do edifício. Por um momento pen sou ter visto um brilho de alegria, talvez até o desejo que haviam tentado negar inutilmente. Mas tudo desapareceu com uma simples pergunta.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Quem é J.T.? - Thatcher perguntou.

Mariah deixou a valise no chão e os dois homens olharam para ela como se fosse uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

- Posso falar com você em particular? - ela perguntou ao caubói cujo sorriso amistoso havia sido muito diferente da atual atitude distante.

- Qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer pode ser dita aqui - o outro homem decretou enquanto estendia a mão. - Thatcher Whitmore. E você é...

- Mariah Roswell. Tenho um assunto a tratar com seu filho - explicou depois de cumprimentá-Io. - Só o conheci como J.T. Quando trabalhou em Montana ele não revelava o sobrenome.

- Um assunto, é? - Whitmore examinou-a da cabeça aos pés antes de olhar novamente para a valise. - Tenho a impressão de que devo participar da conversa. Especial mente depois de saber que meu garoto adotou um pseudô nimo. - E virou-se para o filho. - O ódio que tem por mim e por meu nome é tão grande que nem chegou a usá-Io quando esteve longe? .

J.T. deu um passo adiante, as linhas do rosto mais pro fundas do que haviam sido em fevereiro. Mariah o conhecia o suficiente para saber que uma resposta brusca ameaçava brotar de seus lábios, mas ele os apertou como se contasse até dez.

- A srta. Roswell tem um assunto a tratar comigo. Por que não vai para casa e descansa? Flô assou biscoitos die téticos. Pode aproveitar para comer alguns.

Thatcher ficou vermelho.

- O fato de ter autoridade sobre o rancho não significa que pode me dar ordens. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, e não vou sair daqui enquanto não ouvir o que esta jovem tem a dizer.

J.T. já não podia esconder a impaciência.

- Como quiser.

Os dois esperavam para ouvi-Ia. Sabia que aquela não era a melhor maneira de dar a notícia a J.T., mas não tinha escolha. Por isso respirou fundo.

- Estou grávida.

Silêncio.

Mariah esperava por uma explosão. Em vez disso, o que ouviu foi a gargalhada de Thatcher.

- Ora, ora! Esteve ocupado, filho! Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ser avô!

- Já chega! - J.T. explodiu. Segurando o braço de Ma riah, levou-a para fora do galpão, deixando o pai com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Ele só parou quando alcançaram a sombra de uma árvore alguns metros distante do celeiro.

- Não basta ter de engolir o que eu penso, cuidar dos livros e supervisionar o trabalho. Agora você aparece aqui dizendo estar grávida...

- Eu não estou _dizendo _que estou grávida. Eu _estou _grávida.

Não sabia que tipo de recepção esperava, mas ser con siderada mais um problema rotineiro a irritava.

- Pois não parece.

A calça jeans e a blusa azul não eram típicas de uma gestante. Sofrera tanto com os enjôos no primeiro trimestre, que perdera peso em vez de engordar. As mudanças no corpo ainda eram sutis, mas estavam ali para quem dese jasse vê-Ias.

- Quer que eu me dispa? Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar algumas diferenças. A menos, é claro, que não lembre...

- Lembrar? O que quer que eu recorde? Que nos deitamos juntos sobre uma pilha de feno em um celeiro em Montana?

Não sabia se a culpa era dos hormônios, da decepção ou do sonho que começava a se desfazer, mas de repente Mariah não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Se não passara de um corpo sobre um monte de feno, não devia estar ali. Aquele homem não era o caubói por quem se apaixonara, mas um estranho. Disposta a esconder que a dor que ele havia pro vocado, virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta ao celeiro. Não fosse o dinheiro que teria de gastar para repor as vi taminas que deixara na valise, nem se daria ao trabalho de ir buscá-Ia antes de partir.

Mas não havia percorrido mais de dois metros quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Mariah.

Não saberia identificar o que ouvia em sua voz. Era menos que raiva, mais que frustração.

Tentou soltar-se, mas os dedos eram como garras de aço.

- Tem certeza de que sou o pai?

Agora ele havia ido longe demais. As lágrimas continua vam correndo por seu rosto, mas eram quentes, como o calor da ira de que jamais imaginara ser capaz.

- Oh, sim, eu tenho certeza. Levando-se em conta de que eu era virgem antes de dormir com você, e que vomitei tanto depois disso que mal conseguia comer, muito menos me deitar com um homem, estou certa de que o filho é seu.

J.T. a soltou e ajeitou o chapéu.

- Eu precisava me certificar.

- A única prova concreta que pode ter é um exame de DNA depois do parto. Se fizer questão, não me oporei ao pedido.

Estudando-a com uma intensidade que era tão nova quan to desconcertante, ele respondeu:

- Não será necessário. Acredito que está dizendo a verdade.

- Ótimo! E por que você não disse a verdade? - disparou, perturbada com o comportamento do pai de seu filho.

- Nunca menti a respeito de nada. Eu disse que era jovem demais para mim, avisei sobre minha eventual partida...

- Mas escondeu seu nome, sua origem, sua história de vida... Pensei que fosse um andarilho miserável trabalhando para comer, e um belo dia me deparo com uma foto sua e de seu pai numa dessas revistas sobre gente rica e famosa!

- Veio aqui em busca de dinheiro?

- Não tenho a intenção de fazer chantagem, se é o que está insinuando.

- Mas se não tivesse visto o artigo, teria tentado me encontrar?

- Felizmente vi o artigo, ou jamais o teria encontrado. Era essa sua intenção? Talvez não seja a primeira mulher a viver esta situação. Com_quantas_ outras dormiu enquanto fingia ser o caubói sem sobrenome? - A necessidade de obter respostas e o fervor comque se dispunha a encontrá -Ias a deixaram tonta.

Jud fechou os olhos contra a onda de remorso e culpa que ameaçava invadi-lo desde a noite em que tirara a vir gindade de Mariah. Pensara ter tirado também sua inocên cia, mas de repente não tinha tanta certeza. Ela podia ter ido procurá-Io por outras razões além do desejo de informá-Io sobreo nascimento de um filho. Podia estar atrás do dinheiro dos Whitmore ou de uma fatia do Star Four_. _Vira diversas mulheres perseguindo as posses de seu pai sem se importar como homem por trás delas. Uma delas, a mulher de quem Thatcher ficara noivo, surgiu em sua mente. Felizmente, Jud a encontrara na cama comum peão do rancho uma semana antes do casamento.

Thatcher protestara, acusara-o de estar mentindo por não simpatizar coma futura madrasta, mas outros homens, em pregados leais e corajosos, haviam confirmado sua versão dos fatos, revelando que o comportamento da tal mulher não era apenas leviano, mas indiscreto também, uma vez que ela nem tentava escondê-Io.

Sua experiência comas mulheres também o levara a pensar que o que possuía era mais importante do que qual quer outra coisa. De repente desejou poder lembrar-se da mãe... tanto quanto desejava ter sido capaz de resistir a Mariah. Desde que se deitara _com_a virgem dos olhos verdes, nunca mais voltara a sentir atração por outra mulher.

- J.T.? Responda! - ela exigiu.

O tomautoritário acabou coma paciência que diminuía aos poucos desde o último mês de fevereiro, quando fora chamado de volta às pressas.

- Meu nome é Jud. E não lhe devo nenhuma explicação. Se veio até aqui esperando que eu a recebesse de braços abertos... - Notando que o rosto corado se tornava pálido, segurou-a pelos ombros. - O que foi?

- Não... me sinto bem.

O suor brotava abundante de sua testa e os joelhos do bravam. Pressentindo um desmaio, Jud tomou-a nos braços e carregou-a para a casa do outro lado do terreno.

Passando pela porta como se uma legião de demônios o perseguisse, chamou pela mulher que havia trocado suas fraldas e acompanhado seus passos desde que começara a andar.

- Flô, traga um copo com água. E uma compressa fria. - As botas batiam contra o chão de madeira en quanto levava Mariah para o sofá, onde a deitou sem muita delicadeza.

- Como chegou aqui? - perguntou irritado.

- De ônibus.

- E depois?

- Peguei um táxi na rodoviária e desci na entrada do rancho...

Jud praguejou em voz alta.

- Será que não tem juízo? O portão fica cerca de quatro quilômetros da casa, e com esse calor...

- Como eu podia saber qual era a distância entre a entrada e a casa? Não tinha um celular e um número de telefone para me informar - devolveu furiosa, apesar de ainda estar muito pálida.

- Flô?! - Jud gritou, ansioso. Queria beijá-Ia e sacudi-Ia ao mesmo tempo, mas conteve os dois impulsos. - Podia ter telefonado da cidade.

- E se você não estivesse aqui? E se não quisesse falar comigo?

Quantas vezes pensara em procurá-Ia nos últimos meses? Tantas, que nem se dera ao trabalho de contar. Mas decidira que seria melhor deixá-Ia em paz. Deus sabia que tinha problemas demais ocupando seu tempo e sua energia.

Flô entrou correndo na sala, um copo com água em uma das mãos e uma toalha molhada na outra.

- Tire suas botas e ela vai melhorar mais depressa.

As mãos de Jud encontraram um pé de Mariah. Antes que pudesse puxar a bota, ela se sentou e cobriu as mãos com as dela. Sentiu o calor da pele, a maciez dos dedos, e o corpo lembrou todo o prazer provocado por cada toque, cada carícia. Os olhos encontraram-se, e sua garganta ficou tão seca quanto os pastos durante um agosto sem chuvas.

- Posso cuidar disso sozinha.

- Mas eu posso resolver o assunto mais depressa. – E descalçou um pé da bota, puxando o outro em seguida. - Flô, esta é Mariah Roswell. Ela vai passar algum tempo conosco. Flô cuida da casa e é casada com Mack, o homem que tenta manter meu pai a salvo de mais um ataque car díaco. Quando eu nasci, eles já trabalhavam no Star Four.

- A mocinha vai realmente passar algum tempo conosco - Thatcher anunciou da porta. - Muito tempo. Vocês vão se casar.

Discreta, Flô voltou à cozinha enquanto Jud tentava con trolar um novo acesso de fúria. A atitude de seu pai era um exemplo claro dos motivos que o levaram a deixar o Star Four um ano atrás em busca de novos caminhos. Talvez devesse ter partido novamente depois da recuperação de Thatcher. Devia ter deixado Mack assumir o comando. O esforço que fazia para poupar o pai de todo e qualquer stress acabaria por levá-Io à loucura. Ou a um infarto.

Adoraria gritar com o velho Whitmore e mandá-Jo cuidar da própria vida, mas em vez disso, pediu:

- Não interfira, pai.

- Vou interferir quanto quiser. Não posso admitir que meu neto venha ao mundo sem a proteção do nome Whitmore.

Jud respirou fundo e ajeitou a compressa sobre a testa de Mariah enquanto contava até vinte.

- Se faz questão da minha presença nesta casa, vai ter de se manter afastado dos meus assuntos particulares.

Era o mais próximo de um ultimato que já conseguira chegar. Mas com Mariah ali, precisavam estabelecer um entendimento definitivo. Não aceitaria ordens em sua vida particular.

- Vai fazer o que é correto. Esta moça merece...

Mariah segurou a toalha, e Jud levantou-se para encarar o pai.

- Eu decido o que é correto para mim. Eu escolho o que quero fazer.

- Pois bem, estarei esperando por sua decisão. Mas se demorar- muito a tomá-Ia, eu mesmo irei buscar o padre.

Mariah retirou a compressa da testa.

- Sr. Whitmore, não vou me casar com J.T., isto é, com Jud, se ele não quiser se casar comigo.

Thatcher fechou os olhos.

- Dois jovens teimosos! Era tudo de que eu precisava!

- Sr. Whitmore, Jud e eu ainda não tivemos uma chance de conversarmos sobre o assunto. Tenho certeza de que ele está tão chocado quanto o senhor e...

- Querida, isso não é choque. É uma bênção. E pode me chamar de Thatcher. Se querem tempo para conversar, eu lhes darei esse tempo, mas o resultado será o mesmo. - E piscou para ela. - Não se preocupe. Ele vai acabar compreendendo o que deve fazer. - E saiu para ir ao en contro de Flô na cozinha.

Jud sabia que não podia abrir mão do controle emocional, ou faria explodir a casa.

- Você e seu pai não se dão bem? - Mariah perguntou com tom suave.

Ela tinha o poder de excitá-Io e acalmá-Io. Era isso que mais o fascinava... e perturbava. Uma estranha calma o invadiu quando ouviu a voz doce e a pergunta curiosa, quase ingênua.

- Oh, nós nos damos muito bem. Principalmente quando estamos vivendo em Estados diferentes. - E não queria falar sobre o pai em um momento tão difícil. Mariah ainda estava pálida, e parecia fraca e cansada, - Quando saiu de sua casa?

- Ontem.

- Quando comeu pela última vez?

- As dez da manhã.

- Isso não é jeito de cuidar de um bebê!

- E mesmo? - perguntou com ironia. - Francamente, Jud, acha que não sei que devo me alimentar adequada mente? Acontece que senti mais fome do que esperava ontem à noite e comi a maçã e os sanduíches que devia ter guardado para o almoço de hoje.

Notando o constrangimento provocado pela confissão, ele decidiu brincar para amenizar a tensão.

- Já engordou e decidiu fazer uma dieta leve?

Mariah não respondeu. Em silêncio, bebeu alguns goles da água do copo e abaixou a cabeça. Jud sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, tentando conter o impulso de abraçá-Ia. Quando a vira no celeiro, fora tomado por uma estranha mistura de emoções, uma combinação que se tornara ainda mais complexa depois de ouvir a notícia que ela fora levar. Agora que a estudava com mais calma, podia notar as mudanças que ocorriam em seu corpo. Os cabelos estavam mais longos, o rosto mais cheio, e os seios... Podia ver o contorno do sutiã através da blusa.

Gostaria de despi-Ia e tocar aqueles seios para ter certeza de que eram tão cheios quanto pareciam.

Sentindo que a eletricidade vibrava entre eles, decidiu que era hora de fazer alguma coisa para combater o ataque dos hormônios.

- Vou pedir a Flô para preparar alguns sanduíches. De pois de comer você poderá subir e descansar. - Dizendo a si mesmo que ela podia estar atrás do dinheiro da família ou de uma porção do Star Four, em vez de querer apenas um pai para o filho que esperava, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

- J.T. Quero dizer, Jud... Ainda não falamos sobre o que vai acontecer.

- Não há nada a ser dito. Você vai ficar aqui até o bebê nascer. Enquanto isso... bem, lamento, mas tenho muito trabalho esperando por mim. Todos os moradores do rancho estarão empenhados em cuidar do seu bem-estar, o que significa que é melhor ir se acostumando com um certo... excesso de atenção.

Viu quando ela abriu a boca e, perplexa, tentou pensar em uma resposta adequada. Mas não queria discutir, e por isso saiu sem ouvi-Ia. Tinha muito trabalho e pouco tempo para fazê-Io. Já estava novamente do lado de fora quando decidiu que teria de aproveitar um pouco desse escasso tem po para pensar. Porque Mariah Roswell e sua notícia explosiva eram algo muito mais difícil de manobrar do que todos os cavalos que tinha para treinar.

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

Migalhas de dois sanduíches de peito de peru restavam no prato de Mariah quando ela terminou de beber o copo de limonada.

- Se continuar comendo assim, você e o bebê ficarão muito fortes - Flô comentou de sua posição perto da pia, onde espremia limões para mais uma jarra de suco. Era a primeira vez que falava com Mariah com exceção do mo mento em que anunciara que o lanche estava pronto.

- Espero que sim. - Só recuperara o apetite cerca de uma semana antes. Antes disso, procurara engolir a comida pelo bem do bebê.

- Não deve se preocupar com a silhueta neste momento de sua vida. Só vai conseguir prejudicar o pequenino.

Pequenino. Mariah gostava de pensar no bebê nesses termos.

- Não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar meu filho. Já sinto um amor imenso por ele. Mal posso esperar para sentir seus movimentos.

- Você tem mãe?

Mariah assentiu.

- O que ela pensa sobre tudo isso?

Sempre confiara em seus instintos com relação ao ser humano, e tinha um pressentimento de que a governanta não a interrogava por simples curiosidade.

- Ela se preocupa comigo. E com o bebê.

- E tem bons motivos para se preocupar. Você acaba de aterrissar em uma arena ocupada por dois touros prontos para se atacarem.

- Refere-se a Jud e ao pai dele?

- Exatamente. E tenho a sensação de que vai acabar bem no meio da briga. Está preparada para isso?

- Farei o que for melhor para o meu bebê, independente do que eles façam ou digam. E isso pode significar ir embora. Não ficarei se perceber que Jud não quer este filho, ou se o sr. Whitmore tentar usar-me para obrigar o filho a fazer algo que ele não deseja.

- Vejo que tem espírito. Mas... o que vai fazer se deixar o rancho?

- Vou voltar para casa. Tenho pensado muito em montar um ateliê de costura. Sou rápida e competente. Tenho cer teza de que posso ganhar a vida confeccionando roupas.

- Tenho uma máquina de costura. Se ficar farta de se parar os dois touros briguentos, pode usá-Ia para distrair-se.

Mariah estava rindo quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta.

- Obrigada, Flô. Prometo considerar sua oferta se ficar no Star Four.

- Se ficar? - Jud perguntou ao entrar. - Já disse que vai ficar aqui até o bebê nascer. O assunto está encerrado.

O homem teimoso e zangado não era o caubói com quem cavalgara sobre a neve, que havia preparado o jantar na quela noite em que sua mãe estivera cansada demais para cozinhar, que a beijara com paixão enquanto a tocava com ternura.

- Não aceito ordens. De ninguém - respondeu.

- Pois é melhor pensar bem antes de tomar uma decisão.

- Não tente bancar o machão autoritário comigo, Judson Thatcher Whitmore. Pode estar habituado a dar ordens para os peões que trabalham sob seu comando, e sei que faz sempre o oposto daquilo que seu pai quer só para provocá-Io, mas não vai me dizer o que devo fazer.

Jud abriu a boca para argumentar, mas notou que ela mantinha a mão sobre o ventre num gesto protetor e ca lou-se. Apontando para a porta que ligava a cozinha à sala de estar, apanhou a valise que deixara rio chão pouco antes e indicou:

- Venha comigo. Vou levá-Ia ao seu quarto.

- Isso é um convite?

- Se vai lutar contra tudo que eu sugerir...

- Não estou lutando - Mariah o interrompeu. - Sou a mãe de seu filho, Jud, não um pacote que pode jogar em algum lugar enquanto decide o que fazer.

Ele parecia disposto a jogá-Ia sobre o ombro e... Sim, estava certa de ter visto um brilho de desejo em seus olhos. Mas precisavam de muito mais que isso para serem pai e mãe da mesma criança.

De repente, Jud parecia mais cansado do que zangado. - Mariah... Acho que é melhor você subir e descansar. Pelo canto do olho, viu Flô virar-se de costas para es conder um sorriso. Sua mãe gostaria da governanta.

Percebendo que o tom de voz de Jud significava uma concessão, Mariah levantou-se.

- Sim, creio que repousar é uma boa idéia.

Juntos, saíram da cozinha e atravessaram a sala de jantar em silêncio. Tudo na casa dos Whitmore era utilitário, desde a mesa de carvalho onde eram feitas as refeições ao jogo de sofá e poltronas reclináveis da sala de estar. O perfume de limão da cera dos móveis pairava no ar. No segundo andar, Jud a conduziu por um corredor repleto de portas dos dois lados. Pararam diante da terceira a partir da es cada, ao lado de outra porta que permanecia aberta. Era impossível ver o interior do aposento, e Mariah imaginou se aquele seria o dormitório de Jud.

Ele apontou para a porta aberta.

- Aquele é meu quarto. Papai dorme lá embaixo des de que sofreu o infarto. Transformamos o escritório em dormitório.

- Então seremos só nós dois aqui em cima?

- A menos que queira convidar Flô e Mack para nos fazer companhia, sim. Acha que vai precisar de proteção?

- Não, eu... Bem, a casa é grande para você e seu pai.

Estava apenas pensando...

- Meu avô construiu esta casa quando se casou com minha avó, mas meu pai acabou se tornando o único so brevivente da família. Ouvi dizer que ele e minha mãe pretendiam encher este lugar de crianças, mas isso nunca acon teceu. E meu pai me culpa.

- Ele o culpa? Mas como?

- Minha mãe enfrentou problemas sérios durante o parto e nunca mais foi a mesma. Um ano mais tarde ela morreu durante um surto de gripe que assolou esta região.

Era uma sensação absolutamente ridícula, mas Mariah sentia que Jud precisava de- um abraço. Também sabia que ele não aceitaria a oferta de conforto, mas optou por um meio termo entre a frieza e a demonstração de amizade.

Segurando-lhe o braço, disse:

- Sinto muito.

Os olhos se encontraram.

- Sua mãe contou que seu pai morreu durante um rodeio de touros. Quantos anos você tinha?

- Dez anos.

- Então conheceu seu pai.

Lembrava-se de um homem com mais sorrisos e abraços do que responsabilidade, mas nunca duvidara do amor que ele sentia por ela e pela mãe.

- Sim, eu o conheci.

- Eu era pequeno demais para guardar lembranças de minha mãe.

Percebendo que ainda segurava o braço de Jud, soltou-o e tocou seu peito com a ponta dos dedos.

- Tenho certeza de que aqui, no coração, existe alguma recordação da mulher que o embalou, amamentou e amou. Cobrindo as mãos dela com as suas, Jud murmurou:

- Você tem apenas vinte e um anos e acha que sabe tudo.

- Não preciso ser velha para saber o que é importante.

- E o que é importante?

- Quando alguém nos ama de verdade, esse amor não desaparece quando a pessoa vai embora.

Os dedos apertaram os dela e o calor se transformou em um incêndio, levando-a a pensar se precisava de pro teção contra o próprio desejo, contra o que sentia por aquele homem, o caubói que conhecia ainda menos do que imaginara.

Quando Jud abaixou a cabeça, Mariah disse a si mesma que poderia sobreviver a um beijo. Mas não teve chance para testar a teoria, porque ele não a beijou. Com ar re signado, soltou-a como se temesse queimar-se com _o _calor que via em seus olhos.

Depois abriu a porta do quarto e foi deixar a valise sobre a cama.

- O jantar é servido às cinco. Alguém virá chamá-Ia se por acaso você dormir.

Era impossível não notar as mudanças que ele sofrera nos últimos meses.

- Jud, não vim até aqui para causar problemas.

- Os problemas são inevitáveis quando um homem age sem considerar as conseqüências. - O som das botas no piso de madeira marcou a caminhada até a porta. - Sei que não quer ouvir conselhos, mas se pensar bem vai per ceber que ficar aqui até o nascimento do bebê é a atitude mais sensata. - E saiu antes que ela pudesse responder.

Judson Thatcher Whitmore precisava aprender uma lição sobre como comunicar-se com uma mulher. Não tolerava portas fechadas e homens teimosos. Estava cansada demais para fazer alguma coisa naquele momento, mas assim que repousasse, mostraria a ele que não poderia contê-Ia atrás de uma porta.

O cavalo que Jud levara à arena precisava de exercício. Mas _o _calor não era tão prejudicial quanto sua falta de concentração. Naquela tarde, estava sem paciência para treinar os animais e, vendo que Mack e os outros peões tinham tudo sob controle, entrou no celeiro para onde havia mudado seu escritório.

Ignorando o computador e a pilha de papéis que cobria parte da mesa, deixou _o _chapéu sobre a superfície de ma deira, pegou o telefone e discou um número que há muito registrara na memória. Pensara em ligar para Luke, mas Christopher era o mais sensato com relação às mulheres, especialmente depois do acidente com Jenny. O casal reno vara os votos e partira numa segunda lua-de-mel, e talvez ainda nem estivessem em casa. Mas precisava tentar.

Usara a linha particular do primo, e foi o próprio Chris topher quem atendeu.

- Langston falando.

- Quando voltou?

- Sábado à noite. Gostaria de ter passado mais tempo viajando, mas um dia teríamos de voltar ao mundo real. Como está tio Thatcher?

- Rabugento como sempre. Manter minha boca fechada para não perturbá-Io vai acabar me levando à loucura. Ou ao uísque.

Christopher riu.

- Tenho certeza de que ele não está fazendo o mesmo esforço para preservar a paz.

- Nunca. Papai sempre diz o que pensa.

- E você me ligou para desabafar. Não agüenta mais ficar calado e precisa de alguém para ouvi-Io.

- Bem... na verdade, há algo mais acontecendo por aqui.

- O que é?

- Lembra-se de quando estava deixando sua casa na última vez em que fui visitá-Io? Eu disse que havia cometido uma enorme estupidez em Montana.

- S... sim - Christopher gaguejou.

- Bem, ela chegou ontem à tarde. Grávida.

Christopher ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de perguntar: - E o que pretende fazer?

- Não sei. A única coisa que decidi até agora é que ela vai passar algum tempo por aqui. Isto é, a menos que prefira ir embora. A mulher é mais teimosa que um touro xucro.

- Como tio Thatcher reagiu?

- Ele quer que eu me case!

- E o que você quer?

- Não sei. Não tive chance de descobrir. Fui chamado de volta para atender a uma emergência, lembra-se?

- Mas sabia o que queria na noite em que levou essa garota para a cama.

- Ei, de que lado você está?

- Nunca estivemos em lados opostos, primo. E você nun ca teve o hábito de dormir com mulheres desconhecidas, muito menos sem proteção. Essa garota...

- Ela só tem vinte e um anos - Jud cortou.

- Mesmo assim, tenho a sensação de que ela o abalou de alguma forma. Há mais que sexo envolvido na história, não é?

- Está se tornando muito pessoal, Christopher.

- Foi você quem telefonou para cá. Queria apenas de sabafar, ou está interessado em ouvir minha opinião?

Entre enfrentar Mariah e escutar o pai, Jud decidiu que os conselhos do primo representavam a opção menos incômoda.

- Vá em frente.

- Ela está esperando um filho seu. Esta é uma ligação poderosa. Não faça nada de que possa se arrepender até ter certeza daquilo que quer.

- Está dizendo que devo descartar a hipótese de casamento?

-Não.

- Está dizendo que devo me casar?

-Não.

- Christopher...

- Quer mesmo saber qual é minha opinião?

Jud passara a vida aprendendo a contar apenas com o próprio julgamento, e o primo sabia disso.

- Não. Tenho de encontrar a resposta sozinho. Ela pode estar usando a gravidez para conseguir mais do que o sustento do bebê.

- Acha que ela pode estar interessada em dinheiro?

- Não sei o que ela quer. Mas a vida me ensinou que as mulheres sempre têm motivos ulteriores.

- Nem todas as mulheres são iguais.

- Você encontrou uma das raras exceções.

- Eu sei. - Depois de uma pausa breve, Christopher acrescentou. - Jenny tinha vinte e um anos quando nos casamos.

- Entendo. Está dizendo que a idade não importa.

- Não. Todas as diferenças devem ser consideradas. Se Jenny fosse independente quando a conheci, não teríamos enfrentado todos aqueles problemas. Podíamos ter construí do o casamento que temos hoje desde o início.

- Mariah não é tão... recatada quanto Jenny era.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ela não tem medo de dizer o que pensa.

- E você aprecia essa característica.

- Às vezes... mas em alguns momentos ela me enfurece.

- Não vai encontrar ninguém que atenda a todas as expectativas. E também não pode se casar e continuar agin do como se fosse solteiro. Não pode viver sozinho esperando ter todas as coisas oferecidas por um casamento.

- Não está sendo muito claro, Christopher.

- A vida é confusa, Jud.

- Tenho de voltar ao trabalho. - Na dúvida, essa era sempre a melhor saída.

- Eu já esperava por isso. Telefone se quiser falar sobre o assunto.

Jud desligou e balançou a cabeça. Talvez devesse ter ligado para Luke. Afinal, ele se mantinha longe de todo e qualquer compromisso desde que perdera a esposa. Desde aquele dia, passara a crer que a vida devia ser vivida em sua plenitude, e para isso precisava de muitas mulheres.

Mas, no fundo, reconhecia que Christopher estava certo. Mas o que sabia sobre o casamento? Flô e Mack eram o único casal decente que conhecia. O noivado do pai havia sido um desastre. E quanto ao relacionamento entre pais e filhos...

Tudo que fizera com o pai havia sido brigar.

Se tivesse um filho, queria dar a ele mais que isso. E se chegasse a se casar...

Furioso, pôs o chapéu e saiu do celeiro. Domesticar potros selvagens devia ser mais fácil do que resolver a própria vida.

Quando Mariah acordou, a escuridão já havia caído sobre o rancho. Acendendo o abajur, constatou que o quarto esfriara de maneira considerável, mas alguém tomara o cuidado de cobri-Ia para evitar que sentisse frio.

A sensação de vaio no estômago indicava que era hora de comer. Tomaria um banho, e depois iria à cozinha para fazer uma refeição leve.

A calça de tricô e a camisa cor-de-rosa haviam sido feitas por ela mesma no verão anterior, e decidira levar o conjunto porque o elástico na cintura acompanharia o desenvolvimento do abdome.

Meia hora mais tarde, sentia-se uma nova mulher. Ou quase. Levara a escova de cabelos, mas fizera a mala com tanta pressa que havia esquecido o secador.

Descalça, deixou as roupas estendidas na cadeira de vime do quarto e desceu. O relógio da sala de estar marcava meia-noite, mas havia luz na cozinha. Lembrando que o quarto de Thatcher Whitmore ficava no primeiro andar, imaginou se ele ainda estaria acordado.

Ao passar pela porta, encontrou Jud sentado à mesa lendo o jornal.

- Está acordada - ele comentou.

- Desculpe-me. Não queria mantê-Io em pé até esta hora.

- A culpa não é sua. Esta é a única hora em que a casa mergulha no silêncio, e gosto de tirar proveito dessa quietude.

A camisa aberta no colarinho deixava ver parte do peito bronzeado. Lembrava-se de ter acariciado a pele morena e firme, e de repente o coração passou a bater mais depressa. Perturbada, passou a mão nos cabelos molhados tentando agarrar-se à realidade.

- Pensei que alguém fosse me acordar para o jantar.

- Flô achou melhor não perturbar seu sono. Ela deixou um prato pronto no refrigerador.

Mariah retirou o prato da geladeira e colocou-o no microondas.

- Alguém me cobriu.

- Meu pai ligou o ar-condicionado. Não quis que se resfriasse e decidi cobri-Ia.

Ao encará-Io, teve certeza de que ele estivera observando seu sono. Por que representava um problema que ele não sabia resolver? Ou por que se importava com seu bem-estar?

- Obrigada, mas posso me cuidar sozinha. E também posso cuidar do meu bebê sem nenhuma ajuda, se for necessário.

- Não será necessário. Acredita que eu seria capaz de abandonar um filho?

- Não sei. Estou começando a me perguntar se o conheço de verdade. Você não é o mesmo homem que fez amor comigo naquele celeiro.

A fúria emprestou um novo brilho aos olhos azuis.

- Não tente me seduzir com as palavras que lê nos romances. Não vai funcionar.

- Não estou tentando seduzi-Io. - Em Montana, havia contado ao caubói que gostava muito de ler. Ele a provocara sobre um romance que encontrara em suas mãos certa tarde.

- Ah, não? Por isso saiu do quarto com o cabelo molhado, os pés descalços e essa roupa realçando seu corpo?

- Eu nem sabia que você estava aqui! - protestou indignada.

- Não ouviu meus passos lá em cima?

- Não. Meu mundo não gira em torno de você, Judson Thatcher Whitmore. Neste momento, não há nada mais importante para mim do que a vida que cresce em meu ventre. Estava suada e tomei um banho. Senti fome e desci para comer. Sua presença nesta casa não tem nenhuma relação com minhas decisões.

O som do microondas pontuou o final da sentença furiosa. Jud levantou-se e caminhou até perto do móvel, onde ela estava.

- Desculpe-me - disse, estendendo o braço para apanhar uma bandeja que continha um bolo com cobertura de chocolate.

O peito musculoso, os cabelos negros e os ombros largos estavam bem diante do nariz dela. Sentia-se tentada a abraçá-Io, erguer-se na ponta dos pés... Agora estava pensando em seduzi-Io. Porque ele era... tão másculo?

Não era uma razão forte o bastante.

Além do mais, não sabia nada sobre seduzir um homem, e era melhor não se esquecer disso.

Afastando-se apressada, retirou o prato do microondas e removeu a cobertura plástica. O vapor quente queimou seus dedos, e o prato girou sobre a superfície do móvel enquanto ela tentava conter um grito de dor.

Jud segurou o prato antes que ele pudesse cair, depois pegou a mão dela.

- Tem idade suficiente para saber que a cozinha exige certos cuidados - resmungou, abrindo a torneira para banhar seus dedos em água fria.

Estava atrás dela, envolvendo-a com os braços, o que a impedia de respirar ou protestar. A água fria não ajudava a diminuir a temperatura da cozinha ou diminuir a velocidade do sangue correndo por suas veias, e tinha medo de que o contato entre os corpos afetasse sua consciência e a levasse a cometer alguma tolice.

Parada, tentou concentrar-se no ardor na ponta dos dedos e ignorar o perfume que invadia suas narinas.

Finalmente ele a soltou e fechou a torneira.

- Deixe-me ver - disse com tom irritado.

Afastando-se dele, Mariah pegou o pano de prato pendurado num gancho sobre a pia.

- Estou bem. Não há nenhuma bolha.

Mesmo assim, Jud segurou sua mão e examinou os dedos atentamente, tocando-os em busca de algum sinal de ferimento. Era tão gentil, que ela sentia vontade de chorar. Depois de alguns segundos, ele anunciou:

- Há uma pomada no banheiro própria para queimaduras. Vou buscá-Ia.

Sozinha, Mariah respirou fundo e disse a si mesma que procurá-Io havia sido a melhor coisa que fizera pelo filho. Mas, naquele momento, estava perturbada demais para acreditar nisso.

O rosto que o encarava, no espelho era tenso, e sabia que não conseguiria se livrar da tensão tão cedo. Pensar em Mariah era suficiente para...

Irritado, balançou a cabeça para clarear as idéias. Havia ido ao quarto para cobri-Ia e, ao vê-Ia dormindo, notara o movimento cadenciado dos seios e mal pudera conter o ímpeto de tocá-Ia. Beijá-Ia...

Tendo em mente uma relação interminável de motivos para se manter longe dela, deixara o quarto tentando pensar apenas no bebê que crescia em seu ventre. E quase conseguira esquecê-Ia, até que ela havia entrado na cozinha cheirando a xampu, inocência e sedução. Mentira ao dizer que a roupa era insinuante. A verdade era que jamais conseguira esquecer o corpo coberto pela calça e a camisa discretas.

Tudo que tinha a fazer era manter-se longe dela até tomar uma decisão. Levaria a pomada até a cozinha, diria boa noite e escaparia enquanto ainda tinha um mínimo de bom senso para guiá-Io.

Isto é, depois que comesse o bolo. Mariah não o impediria de saborear o maravilhoso bolo de chocolate preparado por Flô. Se não podia saciar um apetite, tentaria contentar-se com outro tipo de satisfação.

De volta à cozinha, encontrou Mariah saboreando o jantar. Ela havia acabado de levar um pedaço de batata à boca, e por isso deixou o tubo de medicamento sobre a mesa.

- Leve a pomada para o quarto e aplique-a novamente quando acordar.

Havia um brilho de desafio nos olhos dela, mas Mariah continuou comendo em silêncio. Jud cortou uma fatia de bolo e colocou-a em um prato. .

- Quer mesmo que eu fique aqui? - ela perguntou. Se minha presença o incomoda, posso encontrar outro lugar onde viver.

- Desde que eu pague as despesas, é claro - respondeu, certo de que ela pensava em um apartamento, não num modesto quarto de pensão.

- Posso me instalar aqui perto e costurar, ou encontrar um trabalho de datilógrafa, arquivista ou coisa parecida. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. E também posso ir para casa. Não vou ficar aqui suportando seu ressentimento.

Jud não tolerava ultimatos. Gostaria de acreditar que a única preocupação de Mariah era o bem estar do bebê, mas tivera diversas experiências com mulheres que haviam saído ou dormido com ele porque era o herdeiro de Thatcher Whitmore. Nunca encontrara uma mulher cujos motivos fossem puros.

- Está dizendo que devo tomar a decisão sozinho? - perguntou.

- A decisão é sua, Jud. Tanto quanto manter o bebê é uma decisão minha.

Uma dor aguda atravessou seu peito, despertando novamente a ira.

- Isso é uma ameaça? Está querendo dizer que só terá o bebê se eu atender a todas as exigências que fizer? A todos os seus caprichos?

Mariah abandonou o jantar e levantou-se com a dignidade de uma rainha.

- Nunca pensei em outra opção que não fosse ter este filho. E quer saber o que realmente quero? Quer que eu diga o que exigiria, se pudesse? Um pai que saiba amá-Io, protegê-Io e guiá-Io. Se não se sente capaz de assumir essa responsabilidade, se não quer nem tentar, então meu lugar não é aqui. Meu bebê não precisa de você.

Antes que Jud pudesse pensar em uma resposta, ela já havia saído da cozinha. Ouviu o som dos passos na escada e da porta do quarto sendo fechada com firmeza, e compreendeu que o cinismo era um companheiro de vida traiçoeiro e amargo.

No entanto, nunca tivera outro.

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

Andando pela cozinha, a fatia de bolo esquerda no prato, Jud praguejou em voz alta, esperando poder libertar-se dos sentimentos que o atormentavam. Não queria desejar Mariah. Não queria sentir aquele aperto no coração cada vez que ela levava a mão ao ventre ou falava sobre o bebê em tom protetor.

Seu filho.

O bebê que haviam gerado juntos.

Podia acreditar que seus sentimentos eram puros? Ou ver sua foto na revista a levara a seguir um caminho mais seguro, convencendo-a a tentar conquistar um estilo de vida que jamais poderia alcançar por meios próprios?

Não acreditava que ela pudesse partir. Mas Mariah era tão imprevisível quanto um potro recém-nascido. Se ela fosse embora, pagaria um preço alto por seu comportamento, e não só em termos financeiros. Porque ela usaria a criança como munição para obter tudo que quisesse. Se pelo menos ficasse ali, teria o direito de opinar sobre todas as questões relativas ao bebê.

Um filho. Uma filha.

Nunca tivera nada realmente seu. Mesmo agora, quando administrava o Star Four, sabia que o rancho pertencia ao pai. O ano que passara fora de casa servira para mostrar que precisava ser o senhor do próprio destino; tinha de e transformar em algo mais do que o filho de Thatcher Whltmore. Mas a doença do pai destruíra seus planos.

Se Mariah ficasse, teria chance de se tornar mais do que um filho. Seria um pai.

Tinha de convencê-Ia a ficar.

Olhando para o prato com a comida que ela deixara quase intacta, soube que teria de dar o próximo passo.

Mariah gostava de doces, especialmente chocolate. Nas tardes frias de Montana, ela ia procurá-Io com uma barra gigantesca e uma garrafa térmica de café quando sabia que estava reparando uma cerca.

Sempre quisera mais que o chocolate, e numa noite gelada de fevereiro, cometera a tolice de esquecer que, aos vinte e um anos de idade, ela era jovem demais para saber que os beijos os levariam a um ponto de onde não poderiam retornar ilesos. Era tarde demais para esquecer, e odiava a maneira como ela despertava seu corpo, levando-o a de sejá-Ia. Tinha de pôr aquele desejo de lado e pensar apenas no bebê.

Determinado, encheu um copo com leite e subiu levando a bebida e a vasilha com o bolo de chocolate e um garfo.

Bateu na porta do quarto e esperou. Quando o atendeu, ela usava uma camisola e enrolara-se no cobertor como se fosse um xale. Todas as boas intenções desapareceram em algum recanto obscuro da mente, e Jud teve a impressão de ter engolido um punhado de areia. Embora escondesse os ombros e metade dos braços, o cobertor deixava a mostra o decote profundo da camisola de algodão e a metade inferior das pernas.

Rápido, bloqueou a lembrança daquelas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Erguendo a vasilha e o copo, disse:

- Você não terminou de jantar. Achei que podia estar com fome.

- Serviço de quarto, J.T.? Confesso que não esperava por isso.

Devia saber que não a encontraria encolhida na cama, chorando sobre o travesseiro.

- Já disse que meu nome é Jud. Está com fome, ou não? Se quiser, posso deixar o lanche sobre a cômoda. Assim, poderá comê-Io quando tiver vontade.

Ela se afastou para deixá-Io entrar, mas não fechou a porta. Havia um livro sobre a cadeira de vime, e Jud leu o título na capa ilustrada. O _Egito _e _as Pirâmides._

- Estava estudando história?

- Alimentando um sonho. Sempre quis viajar.

A resposta o colocou em estado de alerta. Mariah queria viajar. Sonhava com uma vida melhor.

-Agora que vai ser mãe, creio que terá de adiar a idéia.

- Os sonhos não são limitados pelo tempo. As vezes temos de esperar para realizar um deles e acabamos des cobrindo que ele é mais satisfatório que outro, alcançado de maneira mais rápida e fácil.

- Talvez possa aproveitar para planejar e economizar. Assim tornaria seu sonho mais viável.

- Por que está falando comigo nesse tom? O que acha que vim procurar, Jud?

- Dinheiro. Um nome que possa lhe dar respeitabilidade e garantir uma nova vida.

- Sempre fui respeitável.

- É mesmo? Então, por que se deitou com um andarilho?

Vermelha, ela se manteve em silêncio.

Jud respirou fundo.

- Escute, Mariah, nós dois cometemos um engano. Eu era mais velho e devia ter tido mais juízo. Mas me deixei levar pelos hormônios, e agora temos de arcar com as con seqüências. Você disse que a decisão quanto a sua estadia nesta casa depende de mim. Quero que fique... pelo menos até o bebê nascer. Assim poderei estar certo de que vai se cuidar bem. E terei o poder de participar do início da vida dessa criança.

Embaraçada, Mariah precisou de alguns instantes para organizar os pensamentos. Quantas vezes se perguntara por que se havia deitado com um andarilho? Entregara-se porque se apaixonara por ele. Mas agora não tinha mais Ilusões sobre os sentimentos de Jud. Ele acreditava que estava interessada em seu dinheiro, no rancho da família, quando ao que experimentara enquanto faziam amor...

Havia sido apenas um impulso, uma reação hormonal. Fim da história.

- O que vai acontecer depois do nascimento do bebê? - perguntou.

- Não acredito que um de nós esteja pronto para encontrar essa resposta neste momento.

- Pelo menos está sendo sincero. Está bem, eu fico. Até o bebê nascer.

Jud assentiu e encarou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Depois virou-se para a porta.

- Tenho de ir dormir. Flô costuma servir o café às seis da manhã, mas pode dormir até a hora que quiser.

Como gostaria de vê-Io sorrir! Queria que ele percebesse que fora procurá-Io movida por sentimentos verdadeiros e profundos.

- Obrigada pelo bolo - disse.

- Sabia que ia gostar. - E saiu.

Mariah viu o movimento dos músculos sob a camisa e sentiu-se tentada a tocá-Io, a convidá-Io a ficar. Mas apren dera a lição. Não voltaria a oferecer apenas alguns momen tos de prazer, porque queria muito mais que isso.

Amar Judson Whitmore doía, mas tinha tanto poder para matar esse amor quanto para impedir o sol de nascer.

Mariah pretendia levantar-se junto com todos os outros, mas quando abriu os olhos, o sol já brilhava alto no céu.

Consultando o relógio, descobriu que passava das dez e levantou-se apressada. Depois de um banho rápido, desceu e tomou café na cozinha, de onde saiu determinada a en contrar algo com que ocupar-se.

O movimento em um dos currais a atraiu. O pai de Jud estava parado junto ao portão de uma arena, e um homem treinava um cavalo dentro do espaço limitado pela cerca branca.

Thatcher sorriu ao vê-Ia.

- Bom dia, Mariah. Dormiu bem?

- Melhor do que esperava. Perdi mais da metade da manhã! .

Ele apontou para o homem no interior da arena.

- Aquele é Mack, nosso empregado mais antigo. Ele também é um dos treinadores.

- É marido de Flô, certo?

- Certo.

- Acha que ele me deixaria ajudá-Io?

- O quê? Você está grávida! Se achaque vamos permitir que saia por aí laçando vacas...

- Sr. Whitmore, não posso ficar sentada esperando pela chegada do bebê. Nunca fui indolente.

- Esqueça o senhor, Mariah. Meu nome é Thatcher. E Jud vai ficar furioso se entrar em uma das arenas.

- Por quê? Posso domesticar os animais mais novos e...

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. Ouvi meu filho praguejando contra o computador novamente. Ele odeia cuidar da buro cracia do rancho. Por que não vai procurá-Io e oferece ajuda nesse setor?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Acho que entendo por que ele detesta à papelada. Thatcher riu.

- Comece pelo computador. Talvez ele permita que se aproxime das vacas e dos bezerros quando perceber que é uma mulher forte e saudável. .

- Sr. Thatcher, já disse a Jud que pretendo ficar até o nascimento do bebê, mas isso é tudo - anunciou.

Ainda lem brava o constrangimento a que fora submetida pouco depois de sua chegada, quando Whitmore sugerira o casamento.

- Ouvi vocês dois na cozinha ontem à noite. Não foi de propósito, e não pude acompanhar toda a conversa, mas existe algo mais entre você e meu filho do que essa criança que está esperando. Dê tempo ao tempo, Mariah. Conheço Jud. Sei que ele vai acabar aceitando a realidade.

Sabia que seria inútil prolongar a discussão.

- No momento, só quero que ele permita que eu faça alguma coisa para ocupar meu tempo.

- O computador fica no escritório no fundo do celeiro principal.

Mariah encontrou Jud na sala improvisada. Ele olhava para o monitor com a testa franzida, como se a tarefa o aborrecesse.

- Olá - ela o cumprimentou. - Estou procurando alguma coisa para fazer. Seu pai sugeriu que eu o ajudasse com as tarefas administrativas.

- É mesmo?

- Na verdade, ofereci ajuda com os cavalos e...

- Esqueça! Você está grávida.

Dois machistas protetores na mesma casa? Não sobreviveria! Jud era muito mais parecido com o pai do que gostaria de admitir. .

- Sei que estou grávida, mas não sou nenhuma inválida. Se for cuidadosa...

- A primeira atitude cuidadosa que vai tomar é ir até a cidade para consultar um médico. Consegui boas reco mendações sobre um profissional local e já marquei uma consulta para a próxima segunda-feira às dez horas.

- Consultei um médico antes de vir para cá. Estou to mando minhas vitaminas e usando o bom senso, como ele recomendou.

- Mesmo assim, precisa de alguém para acompanhá-Ia aqui. E decidi ir com você, caso haja alguma coisa que eu deva saber.

- Não vai me tratar como se eu fosse uma prisioneira!

- É claro que não. Mas sou o pai dessa criança que está esperando, e quero ter certeza de que vai cuidar bem dela.

- E quanto ao trabalho com a papelada? - Insistiu, certa de que discutir seria perder tempo e energia.

- Quer conhecer todos os detalhes da operação do rancho?

- Não estou interessada nos seus negócios, se é isso que está perguntando. Preciso de alguma coisa com que ocupar meu tempo, algo que me faça sentir útil e produtiva. Mas se gosta tanto assim dos números que prefere cuidar deles sozinho... Vou pedir emprestada a máquina de Flô e costurar algumas roupas de gestante. Talvez até consiga algumas encomendas. Assim não terá de se preocupar com minhas despesas pessoais. - Sem esperar pela resposta, virou-se e saiu. Encontraria uma forma de assegurar sua indepen dência. De algum jeito, mostraria a Jud que era mais que um inconveniente que ele teria de suportar até o nascimento do bebê.

A tarde passou depressa. Flô a levara a um pequeno quarto na pequena casa onde vivia, dentro dos limites do rancho, e deixou-a estudar a máquina de costura sobre a mesa de trabalho repleta de tecidos e linhas. A governanta a deixara sozinha para ir preparar o jantar na casa dos patrões, recusando sua oferta de ajuda, mas ao perceber que a noite se aproximava, Mariah decidiu ir procurá-Ia e insistir na oferta.

FIá estava descascando batatas, e havia um pudim esfriando sobre a mesa.

- O que posso fazer?

- Bem, acho que podemos deixar que Thatcher coma um biscoito esta noite. Assim ele não vai reclamar da so bremesa sem sabor, - Flô apontou para as vasilhas enfi leiradas sobre a mesa. - Adoçantes, ingredientes de baixo teor de gordura... Se Mack e eu não comêssemos aqui com Jud e Thatcher, aposto que ele fugiria da dieta. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que ele encontra sempre um jeito de comer o que não deve, os doces que preparo para Jud desaparecem depressa demais.

- Quer que eu prepare os biscoitos? Aprendi a assá-Ios antes de aprender a escrever.

- Eu já imaginava. Vai encontrar tudo de que precisa nos armários. - E lavou as mãos depois de descascar a última batata. - Vou tirar as roupas do varal.

Sozinha, Mariah ligou o rádio de pilha que encontrou sobre o microondas. Embora Thatcher estivesse de dieta, Mack e Jud pareciam capazes de devorar quilos de biscoitos em tempo recorde. Seria melhor dobrar sua receita.

Depois de preparar a massa, estava começando a untar a forma quando sentiu algo estranho. Parou de cantarolar com a música e olhou por cima do ombro. Jud estava parado na porta, observando-a, os olhos escondidos pela aba do chapéu.

- Onde está FIô? - ele perguntou.

- Foi... recolher a roupa. -respondeu, tentando conter as batidas apressadas do coração.

Ele se aproximou. O cheiro da terra, dos cavalos e do corpo másculo era como o melhor dos perfumes. Estava diante de um verdadeiro caubói, um homem duro e frio, mas em Montana tivera a oportunidade de vislumbrar a bondade e a gentileza que se escondiam sob a fachada gelada.

- Pensei que estivesse descansando - ele disse.

- Dormi até tarde hoje de manhã.

- Mesmo assim...

- Jud, sei reconhecer minhas necessidades.

- Talvez. Talvez não.

- Vai ter de confiar em mim no que diz respeito aos cuidados comigo e com o bebê.

Ele tirou o chapéu e deixou-o, sobre a mesa.

- Não confio em ninguém, Mariah. Especialmente nas mulheres.

As palavras a atingiram como uma chicotada.

- Você era diferente quando nos conhecemos. O que há neste lugar para torná-Io tão... cínico?

- Você nunca me conheceu, Mariah. O homem com quem se deitou era apenas uma fantasia, alguém que eu fingia ser. Um caubói de férias da realidade.

- Não acredito nisso.

Estavam tão próximos, que era impossível não lembrar o calor de seu corpo, o sabor de seus beijos e a ternura com que a tocara.

- É melhor voltar aos biscoitos, Mariah?

- Ou... - ela o desafiou, certa de que Jud também sentia alguma coisa quando estavam juntos e sozinhos.

- Maldição!

A exclamação furiosa precedeu o beijo em alguns milésimos de segundo. Mariah reconheceu a agressividade nos lábios que se apoderavam dos dela, mas não tentou resistir. Sabia que o instinto havia tomado o lugar do bom senso, e esperava que o encontro o fizesse lembrar outro momento, outro lugar...

- Ora, ora, que visão encantadora! Isso faz bem ao meu coração! - Thatcher exclamou.

Jud afastou-se e, perturbado, passou o dorso da mão pela boca como se quisesse apagar o sabor do beijo.

- Fique fora disso, pai.

- Ficar fora? De jeito nenhum! Quero fazer uma festa para anunciar a novidade. O que acham de um churrasco no dia quatro de julho?

- Não há nada para anunciar.

- Pelo que acabei de presenciar, esta cozinha está produzindo mais que inocentes biscoitos.

- Não vai haver churrasco. Nem anúncio. Estou falando sério, pai. Não tente interferir neste assunto.

- Ou vai fugir outra vez? Estou começando a pensar que sua volta foi um grande e terrível engano.

- Pena que só tenhamos percebido isso agora – Jud respondeu antes de sair.

O som da batida da porta encerrou a discussão.

- Quer saber o que eu penso? - Mariah perguntou.

- O quê? - Thatcher parecia cansado. Agora que o filho saíra, ele já não precisava fingir uma força que perdera há anos.

- Jud está abalado com tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses. E também se preocupa muito com sua saúde.

- Bobagem. Estou muito bem, e você está vendo coisas onde elas não existem. Jud quer ter a própria vida, um rancho que seja só dele e que possa administrar como achar melhor. Talvez tenha errado ao forçá-lo a assumir o comando do Star Four.

- Jud é um homem forte. Ele não estaria aqui, se não quisesse.

Thatcher sorriu e afagou a mão dela.

- Ainda é muito jovem, mas demonstra ser uma mulher esperta.

Pensou no desafio que resultara em um beijo e balançou a cabeça.

- Em alguns momentos não tenho tanta certeza.

- Bobagem. E então, vai terminar esses biscoitos, ou não? Mal posso esperar para provar um deles diante dos olhos atentos de Flô... e comer outros dez quando estiver sozinho.

- Thatcher...

- Foi só uma piada, Mariah. Apenas uma piada.

Mas desconfiava de que não havia sido só uma brincadeira inocente. Se Jud estava preocupado com o pai, devia ter bons motivos. Mas jamais confiaria nela como Thatcher confiava.

Não confiava em ninguém, especialmente nas mulheres.

Ele mesmo confessara.

Em breve descobrira por quê.

Durante o jantar, Mack, Flô e Thatcher conduziam a conversa, enquanto Jud tentava evitar os olhares persis tentes de Mariah. Culpava-se por ter cedido ao desejo mais uma vez, e preferia evitar novas tentações.

Irritado, serviu-se de um biscoito e estendeu o braço para o pote de margarina.

- Deliciosos, não? - Thatcher perguntou.

- Sim, são bons.

- Você tem talento, menina. Por que não se inscreve no concurso de confeitos do próximo sábado? O primeiro prêmio será um vale-compras do centro comercial local.

- Tenho as regras do concurso - Flô anunciou. - Estou pensando em participar. Serão três categorias: tortas, bolos e pães.

Mariah olhou para Jud.

- Parece divertido. Se ganhar o prêmio, poderei comprar algumas coisas pata o bebê.

- Pode comprar o que quiser para o bebê e debitar na minha conta - disse Jud.

- Devia abrir uma conta corrente no nome dela, filho.

Assim...

- Eu cuido disso, pai. - Preferia dar a mesada em dinheiro, pois assim teria certeza de que ela não daria che ques sem fundos que ele teria de cobrir.

- Com licença. Vou... buscar algo na cozinha. - Mariah levantou-se.

Jud ouviu o tremor em sua voz e soube que havia algo errado. Por isso a seguiu.

Encontrou-a parada na porta, olhando para fora, os braços cruzados como se sentisse frio. Parou atrás dela, tão perto que podia sentir o perfume do xampu.

- Pensando em partir?

Sem se virar, Mariah respondeu:

- Não. Estou pensando em como poderei ficar. Telefonei para minha mãe e avisei que permaneceria aqui, mas...

- Qual é o problema?

Se pensava que obteria carta branca para gastar o dinheiro que ganhava com o suor de seu trabalho, estava enganada. Vira o pai percorrer o mesmo caminho com a noiva, e não se deixaria manipular com a mesma facilidade.

- Não estou acostumada a discutir meus problemas à mesa do jantar!

- Não existem segredos no Star Four.

- Nem privacidade?

Segurando-a pelos ombros, obrigou-a a encará-Io, estaria mesmo embaraçada por ter sido alvo da preocupação e do interesse de outras pessoas?

- Privacidade é uma palavra que não faz parte do vo cabulário de meu pai. Depois de algum tempo, é como se nem os pensamentos estivessem salvos de sua curiosidade.

- Por isso partiu? Para ter direito aos próprios pensamentos?

A percepção de Mariah sempre o surpreendera. Não esperava que alguém tão jovem pudesse ser tão perspicaz. - Esse foi um dos motivos.

Ela suspirou.

- A única pessoa com quem dividi meus pensamentos foi minha mãe. Ninguém mais se interessava por eles. Vivíamos com o Sr. Hopkins, mas ele era um solitário por natureza, o que acabou por fortalecer entre laços entre mi nha mãe e eu. Vou precisar de algum tempo para habituar -me a esse novo estilo de vida.

Quando a fitou nos olhos, teve certeza de que ela havia ficado embaraçada. Mas havia mais alguma coisa, provavelmente relacionada ao dinheiro, como imaginara a princípio.

- E? - incentivou-a a continuar.

Mariah mordeu o lábio, despertando nele o desejo de beija-Ia. Por que se sentia como um garanhão perto de uma égua no cio sempre que estavam sozinhos? Soltou-a, temendo sucumbir aos hormônios.

- Não quero me sentir dependente.

- Você é a mãe de meu filho. Vou cuidar de todas as suas necessidades.

- Será que não entende, Jud? Não quer que seu pai administre sua vida, e eu não quero você cuidando da minha.

Preciso sentir que estou ganhando meu sustento.

- Já discutimos esse...

- Não. Você falou o que tinha a dizer, mas não me ouviu. Preciso me sentir independente, não uma produtora de bebês ou alguém que merece ser amparada e sustentada. Deixe-me ajudar de alguma forma, por favor. Você sabe que sou boa com os cavalos.

- Mariah...

- Também posso cuidar dos registros veterinários, da agenda de vacinação... Não preciso me aproximar do aspecto financeiro da operação.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Todos os dados estão no computador. Se permitir que tenha acesso a um arquivo, estarei abrindo caminho para que conheça todos os detalhes da administração.

- E o que acha que vou fazer com as informações? Talvez não conheça o valor exato deste lugar, mas poderei calculá-Io com facilidade depois de passar alguns meses aqui.

Ela estava certa. Mariah era perspicaz e observadora, e acabaria tirando suas próprias conclusões quanto ao lucro obtido pelo rancho. Enquanto isso, os papéis esta riam se acumulando sobre a mesa do escritório. Com preendia sua necessidade de independência. Só gostaria de ter certeza de que esse era seu único motivo. Mas supunha que a maneira mais rápida e eficiente de testar sua honestidade era deixá-Ia agir com alguma liberdade... desde que vigiada.

- Está bem - decidiu. - Amanhã, depois do café, vou ensiná-Ia a mexer no computador e veremos como se sai. E até lá, acho melhor voltarmos para a mesa, ou todos se reunirão atrás da porta para ouvir nossa conversa.

Mariah sorriu, e seus olhos exibiram um brilho que ele não via desde fevereiro. Jud teve a sensação de ter começado a cavar um buraco que acabaria por tragá-Io antes que pudesse tentar escapar.

Mariah O encontrou no escritório, sentado atrás da escrivaninha.

- Desculpe-me por não ter acordado quando todos se levantaram. Vou ter de comprar um despertador.

- Só tenho alguns minutos para uma explicação rá pida. Um dos clientes do rancho estará chegando a qual quer momento.

- Normalmente aprendo depressa. O que devo fazer em primeiro lugar?

- Que tal ligar a máquina? - E apontou para os botões apropriados.

Jud levantou-se e convidou-a a ocupar seu lugar atrás da mesa. Tentando ignorar a reação provocada pela proxi midade e pelo aroma do sabonete e da loção de barba, ela seguiu as instruções com atenção, anotando cada uma delas em um pedaço de papel para futuras referências.

- Vamos começar com algo bem simples. Aqui estão os recibos de março, abril e maio. Estamos no meio de junho, e ainda não inseri os dados no computador.

Mariah ouviu as explicações. Podia compreender por que Jud odiava aquele trabalho: Além de consumir muito tempo, era tedioso e repetitivo.

Um grito soou além da porta do celeiro.

- Shelby chegou!

- Já estou indo - Jud respondeu em voz alta. - Leve-a para a arena e cuide de todos os preparativos.

Rápido, mostrou como ela devia proceder para salvar os dados no disco rígido e na cópia de segurança.

- Acho que entendi. Se tiver alguma dúvida, salvarei os dados registrados e deixarei o restante para mais tarde, quando puder me ajudar. - Assim que terminar o que tenho para fazer, virei ensiná-Ia como imprimir para que possa estudar o que fez. Estarei ocupado até a hora do almoço, pelo menos.

Sozinha, Mariah trabalhou com afinco, até encontrar um recibo confuso. Os números eram ilegíveis e o papel parecia ser uma cópia mal-feita. Pensou em deixá-Io de lado, mas a curiosidade e a necessidade de movimentar-se a levaram a salvar o que havia feito até então e sair a procura de Jud.

Encontrou-o na arena interna. Thatcher estava em pé ao lado da cerca, observando o filho e uma bela loura sobre um imponente cavalo negro. Mesmo a distância podia constatar que a mulher era um exemplo de estilo e elegância.

- Controle-o com firmeza - Jud gritava. - Precisa dar a ele tempo para pensar. O animal é inteligente. Deixe-o fazer sua parte no trabalho.

- Veio apreciar? - Thatcher perguntou ao vê-Ia.

Esquecendo o papel que levava em uma das mãos, Mariah assentiu, mantendo os olhos fixos na cena que se desenrolava na arena.

- Os cavalos de corrida são especiais. O cavaleiro não deve usar as rédeas, mas pode utilizar os joelhos para guiar a montaria.

- Entendo - ela respondeu.- É necessário que haja uma sintonia perfeita entre homem e animal.

- Exatamente. Shelby é muito habilidosa... a menos que esteja mais interessada em Jud do que no cavalo.

Em silêncio, Mariah acompanhou os últimos minutos do treinamento. Shelby parou o cavalo e desmontou bem perto de Jud, que não recuou. Falavam em voz baixa e sorriam, as cabeças juntas como se houvesse uma enorme intimidade entre eles.

- Quem é essa mulher? - perguntou.

- Shelby Vance. Ela é cliente do rancho. Jud treina seus animais e sai com ela de vez em quando. Shelby adora dançar.

Pelo jeito como ela segurava o braço de Jud e sorria com ar sedutor, podia apostar que ela preferia outro tipo de atividade física.

- Ela mora perto daqui?

- Não é exatamente uma vizinha, mas também não é necessário viajar para alcançá-Ia.

- E ela gostaria de estar ainda mais perto - murmurou.

Thatcher sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Você está esperando um filho dele.

- O que não fará a menor diferença, caso Jud se interesse por outra mulher.

- Vai fugir antes da batalha?

Mariah olhou para os dois e lembrou o beijo que haviam trocado na cozinha. Antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, ba lançou a cabeça e deu o primeiro passo na direção do casal.

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

Quanto mais se aproximava de Shelby Vance, maior era a vontade de brigar. Só não sabia corno. Um olha foi suficiente para descobrir que a mulher era experiente com o sexo oposto. Como lutar como armas tão desiguais?

Segurando o recibo como se fosse uma passagem para o mundo de Jud, aproximou-se dele exibindo uma confiança que não sentia.

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou ao vê-Ia.

Depois de entregar o recibo, estendeu a mão para a visitante esperando estar enganada a respeito de seus propósitos.

- Mariah Roswell.

Shelby a encarou como se considerasse a interrupção uma enorme insolência. Havia mais naquela conversa do que uma simples lição de montaria. A loura ignorou a mão es tendida e respondeu: - Shelby Vance.

- Mariah está hospedada no rancho e vai me ajudar com a papelada - Jud explicou.

- Ela está morando aqui?

Impaciente, ele respondeu.

- Mariah é amiga da família. - E devolveu o recibo.

- Vai ter de telefonar para a loja de rações e perguntar sobre os números. É melhor certificar-se de que não existem outros como este antes de fazer a ligação.

Uma solução simples que teria encontrado sozinha... se houvesse raciocinado. Naquele momento estava mais perturbada com o fato de ser tratada como uma amiga da família, em vez de mãe de seu filho. Era evidente que Jud não queria que Shelby soubesse sobre o bebê.

O olhar que ele lançou em sua direção indicava que já havia tomado muito de seu tempo... Com Shelby. Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos, mas ela piscou e conseguiu contê-Ias.

- Desculpe tê-Io incomodado, mas não podia concluir o mês de março sem verificar este recibo. - E virou-se, de terminada a não permanecer onde não era desejada.

- Acabei de fazer papel de idiota - disse a Thatcher.

- Não. Você deu início à disputa. E agora, ele que pense em sua atitude enquanto nós vamos almoçar. Jud não vai desistir do trabalho enquanto não concluir todos as etapas que planejou para hoje.

Jud passou a mão pela cabeça e tentou identificar o que sentia vendo Mariah conversar com seu pai. Eles pareciam se entender tão bem!

Vira a dor nos olhos dela quando a apresentara como uma amiga da família. Mas o que poderia ter dito? Que cometera uma imprudência e não sabia o que aconteceria em seguida? Mariah era jovem. E se ela decidisse que a maternidade era um fardo? E se fugisse e deixasse o bebê com ele? E se só quisesse seu nome e algum dinheiro?

- Ainda vai me acompanhar à festa de papai?

O rancho de Otis Vance era maior que o Star Four, mas voltado para a criação de gado. A festa que ele e a esposa ofereciam anualmente no mês de junho era o grande evento social em Tyler. Não que se importasse com festas... Mas Thatcher vivia dizendo que o convívio social era uma parte importante dos negócios.

Mas naquele ano...

- Não sei - respondeu.

- Jud, você prometeu. Depois de ter desaparecido durante um ano, o mínimo que pode fazer é me levar à festa.

O comentário era uma mistura de provocação bem-hu morada e birra, e naquele dia qualquer cobrança seria suficiente para irritá-Io. Shelby sempre disputara sua atenção com os cavalos, e algumas vezes Jud conseguira contentar a ambos. Mas ela sabia que tudo não passava de uma diversão inocente, um flerte sem importância, e que compro misso era uma palavra que não constava de seu dicionário.

- Tudo bem, sei que prometi levá-Ia à festa e vou cumprir minha palavra. Pode contar comigo.

Um sorriso meloso distendeu seus lábios e ela pousou as mãos em seu peito.

- Sabe que vou me esforçar para que você se divirta. E depois de algumas taças de champanhe e uma ou duas músicas, talvez possamos encontrar um lugar sossegado para passarmos algumas horas.

Gostaria de esquecer Mariah, mas a oferta de Shelby não o tentava. Os dedos acariciando seu peito através da camisa não provocavam nenhuma reação, nada que pudesse ser comparado à urgência que Mariah causava com sua presença.

Afastando-se, disse:

- Vamos começar pela festa e deixar a natureza cuidar do resto. E agora que acertamos nossa agenda social, que tal voltarmos ao trabalho?

Tyler, no Texas, era uma cidade grande o bastante para ter um shopping, lojas de conveniência e um centro médico que salvara a vida de Thatcher, sem perder o caráter de intimidade que faz das pequenas comunidades lugares tão especiais. Esse espírito era evidente na feira de artesanato e no concurso de culinária que agitavam a tarde de sábado. Mariah aproximou-se da mesa onde os concorrentes depo sitavam os pratos e sentiu-se aliviada por ter costurado um vestido novo, mais fresco do que aqueles que levara. O toldo vermelho impedia a passagem dos raios de sol, mas o ar era quente e úmido, aumentando a sensação de calor.

Ficara longe de Jud nos dois dias anteriores, e notara que ele se havia esforçado para manter a mesma distância. Depois de tê-Ia ajudado a imprimir a primeira parte do trabalho e verificado o resultado de seu esforço, saíra e não voltara a procurá-Ia, guardando silêncio quando se encon travam em alguma parte do rancho ou da casa.

Flô fizera questão de emprestar as sandálias que ela usa va, mas sabia que logo teria de comprar algumas coisas com suas economias. E essa havia sido uma das razões pelas quais decidira participar do concurso. O vale-compras garantiria sua independência por mais algum tempo.

- Tudo pronto para o julgamento?

A voz familiar interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ver Jud provocou uma reação intensa e inesperada que ela tentou esconder.

- Creio que sim. Soube que serão cerca de trinta pratos em cada categoria - respondeu com falsa indiferença.

- Comi um pedaço daquele pão de canela que assou esta manhã. Estava muito bom.

- Por que esse ar surpreso? - ela brincou.

- Porque você me surpreende de verdade. Sua aparência, por exemplo. - E apontou para o vestido. - Estou acostumado a vê-Ia usando jeans.

- Qualquer mulher gosta de usar um vestido de vez em quando - respondeu encabulada.

- Devia usá-Ios mais vezes.

Thatcher aproximou-se do filho.

- Deviam ir visitar as barracas de artesanato antes do fim da feira - ele aconselhou. - Vi um xale lindo da cor dos olhos de Mariah. Seria perfeito para a festa de Vance no próximo sábado.

- Shelby vai oferecer uma festa? - Mariah perguntou certa de que a mulher jamais a convidaria.

- A festa é do pai dela. Trata-se de um evento anual. Tenho certeza de que Jud vai fazê-Ia entender que nós te xanos sabemos o que é diversão.

O rosto de Jud ficou vermelho como um tomate maduro. - Vou levar Shelby.

Mariah tinha a sensação de que o coração transformara-se num bloco de gelo.

- Você o quê? - Thatcher gritou. Em seguida abaixou a voz. - Essa jovem está esperando um filho seu, e você quer sair por aí com aquela criatura mimada e...

- Por favor, Thatcher - Mariah o interrompeu. - Não gosto mesmo de festas. E não pode esperar que Jud mude seu estilo de vida só porque apareci por aqui.

- É claro que posso!

- Por favor, pai, não complique ainda mais a situação. Mariah já compreendeu minha posição. É melhor encerrar mos esse assunto antes que sua pressão suba.

- Minha pressão estaria ótima se você tivesse um pouco mais de bom senso.

- E fizesse aquilo que você quer. Papai, tenho atendido a todos os seus desejos desde fevereiro, e estou começando a me sentir como uma vítima de chantagem. Mariah e eu resolveremos nossos assuntos sozinhos. Pare de interferir.

Uma voz anunciou o início do concurso de confeitos, e Mariah suspirou aliviada ao perceber que Thatcher desistia da discussão para acompanhar o julgamento.

- Vou procurar um lugar de onde possa assistir a tudo com mais tranqüilidade - ele anunciou, afastando-se sem olhar para trás.

A tensão entre ela e Jud era tão intensa quanto o calor e a umidade.

- Não queria ser motivo de discórdia entre você e seu pai.

- A vida é motivo de discórdia entre nós dois. Não se preocupe com isso. O problema não é seu.

Estava farta de ser tratada como uma criança incapaz de entender os grandes mistérios da vida.

- E o que pode ser considerado do meu interesse? Já sei que devo excluí-Io da lista. E a seu pai. E o Star Four. O que estou fazendo aqui, se nada disso é da minha conta?

- Está se preparando para ter um bebê.

- Um bebê? Seu bebê! Não consigo esquecer este detalhe, mas você parece estar se esforçando para isso.

- Senhoras e senhores, já temos os nomes dos ganha dores - o locutor anunciou, impedindo a resposta de Jud. - Começaremos pelo terceiro lugar. Pelo pão de canela, o vale compras no valor de vinte e cinco dólares vai para Mariah Roswell.

Depois de anunciar o terceiro lugar nas outras categorias, o locutor prosseguiu até chegar aos grandes vencedores. Flô conquistou o primeiro lugar e um vale compras no calor de duzentos dólares com seu bolo de chocolate.

- Eu já esperava por este resultado - Jud comentou. - E já havia dito que seu pão era muito bom o tom satisfeito a fez sorrir.

- Devia ter deixado você provar todos os pratos que preparei para o concurso. Talvez pudesse ter conquistado o primeiro lugar. Bem, vou buscar meu prêmio.

- Mariah...

- O que é?

- Não gostaria de... jantar comigo? A feira oferece uma grande variedade de pratos. De frango frito a chili.

O orgulho dizia que devia recusar o convite, mas o coração batia acelerado diante da possibilidade de passar algum tempo com Jud. .

- Frango frito me parece ótimo. Voltarei em um minuto.

Sabia que o sorriso em seu rosto era amplo demais para um discreto terceiro lugar, mas não se importava. Jantaria com Jud.

Caminharam lado a lado pela feira, sem se tocarem ou conversarem. Mariah tentava concentrar-se no artesanato, na cerâmica, na prata e nas bijuterias, mas o calor do corpo de Jud a perturbava. A certa altura notou uma barraca com xales e lembrou o que Thatcher dissera sobre uma peça em especial. Temendo que Jud se sentisse no dever de seguir o conselho do pai, caminhou mais depressa. Ele já imaginava que quisesse mais que xales. E queria. Mas o que esperava dele não era dinheiro.

- Que tal comprarmos o frango e sairmos do meio da multidão? - ele sugeriu. - Conheço um lugar bem tranqüilo onde podemos comer em paz.

- Boa idéia. - Um piquenique com Jud. Alguns momentos de privacidade. Talvez precisassem de uma pequena ajuda para recuperarem o que haviam descoberto em Montana.

Estavam chegando perto da barraca de frango frito, quan do Mariah notou a expressão tensa de Jud e acompanhou a direção de seus olhos. Thatcher estava parado ao lado do estande de batatas fritas, acrescentando sal ao pacote que comprara.

- Não acha que devemos tentar impedi-Io?

- De que adiantaria? - Ele encolheu os ombros. - Se o privarmos das batatas, ele vai encontrar outra coisa igual mente nociva.

- Afinal, qual é a gravidade do quadro?

- Os médicos acharam que deviam tentar um tratamento com medicação e dieta rígida, mas meu pai acha que é invencível. Se sofrer outro infarto... - Jud deixou escapar o ar dos pulmões. - Não sei o que fazer com ele.

- Thatcher pode dizer o mesmo sobre você.

- Eu sei. Mas ele não entende que, para viver no Star Four, tenho de garantir uma certa autonomia. Ele não pode me pôr no comando e depois questionar minhas decisões.

- Você é filho dele, Jud. Não posso afirmar que entendo tudo que ele está sentindo, mas desde que descobri sobre a gravidez, passei a experimentar um forte sentimento de proteção. É como se fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para garantir a segurança do meu bebê. Ser pai deve mudar a maneira como um homem enxerga o mundo.

Jud a encarou e pensou ter visto uma ternura que jamais notara antes. O aroma de chili, batatas e frango frito flu tuava no ar. Ele se inclinou e todos os sons e cheiros per deram intensidade. Com um dedo, tocou o lábio inferior de Mariah.

- É difícil acreditar que vai ser mãe.

Não queria alterar a atmosfera, perder a gentileza que ouvia na voz dele ou a admiração que iluminava seus olhos. Mas tinham de encarar a realidade.

- Também acho difícil me acostumar à idéia, mas é verdade.

Ao vê-Io erguer o corpo, soube que haviam perdido aquele momento de proximidade e não imaginava por quê. Além de lutar contra a dominação paterna, Jud também combatia o que sentia por ela. Por quê? O que o tornara tão cínico? Se descobrisse, talvez soubesse como se aproximar dele.

Jud comprou frango frito, biscoitos, bebidas e tortas para a sobremesa. Depois foram procurar Flô, Mack e Thatcher para avisar que estavam partindo.

A luz do dia desaparecia atrás da cortina do horizonte quando Jud estacionou numa área afastada da estrada. Ele apanhou um cobertor no porta-malas da caminhonete.

- Temos de subir a encosta e atravessar o bosque de pinheiros.

A colina não era muito inclinada, mas ele segurou seu braço durante todo o tempo para ajudá-Ia. A mão calejada sobre sua pele provocava arrepios que dançavam por todo o corpo.

Atravessaram um pequeno bosque de pinheiros e chega ram a uma clareira. Lá ele deixou o pacote com a comida perto de uma árvore e estendeu o cobertor no chão.

- Isto aqui é muito melhor do que todo aquele barulho da feira - disse, sentando-se e tirando o chapéu, que deixou no chão a seu lado.

Mariah acomodou-se do outro lado. - Não gosta de movimento?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu vivo no meio de uma multidão. Já notou quantas pessoas circulam pelo rancho? Treinadores, peões, clientes, vizinhos... sem mencionar meu pai. Tenho de reservar mi nha paciência para o Summer Classic, em julho. Lá haverá mais barulho e movimento do que em qualquer outro lugar.

- O que é isso?

- Um dos maiores eventos dos treinadores de cavalos.

- Você compete?

- É claro que sim.

Durante os minutos seguintes, comeram em silêncio e beberam os refrigerantes gelados. Jud olhava para o horizonte com ar distante enquanto comia um biscoito.

- Em que está pensando? - Mariah perguntou.

Os ombros roçaram os dela quando ele se virou para fitá-Ia. - No ano passado, nesta mesma época.

- Onde estava?

- Em uma fazenda em Wyoming.

- Nunca sentiu saudade de casa? - Ela quis saber, pensando no vazio que invadia seu peito cada vez que pensava na mãe.

- Senti. Mas precisava passar algum tempo afastado.

- Se Thatcher não houvesse sofrido aquele infarto, teria voltado?

- Não sei.

Jud aceitara suas responsabilidades, mas não sabia se elas se encaixavam na vida que pretendia levar. E como se não bastasse, Mariah o brindara com mais uma responsa bilidade, e essa seria eterna.

A noite chegou quando comiam a sobremesa. O silêncio do local a enchia com uma paz que há muito não experi mentava. Desfrutava de cada momento que passava ali sen tada ao lado de Jud, lamentando que tivessem de retomar à realidade. Eventualmente ele recolheu as embalagens vazias e deixou-as no canto do cobertor.

- É melhor irmos embora - disse.

Mesmo aos domingos Jud acordava muito cedo, e ela sabia que deviam voltar para o rancho... mas nenhum dos dois tinha pressa. Quando o fitou, ele sustentou seu olhar com expressão grave. Era como se fossem as únicas duas pessoas no mundo todo.

Mariah não se moveu nem piscou. Porque sabia que o menor movimento poderia quebrar o encanto, trazendo de volta a distância.

Mas Jud não parecia pensar em se afastar quando a beijou nos lábios... devagar... como se também não quisesse que o momento chegasse ao fim. Uma das mãos encontrou seu ombro. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar. O beijo se tornou mais sério, e Mariah soube que a decisão de parar ou prosseguir estava em suas mãos.

Quando o abraçou, procurou concentrar-se apenas no que sentia, e não havia nada de simples nisso. Jud a deitou sobre o cobertor. O beijo era cada vez mais íntimo. Os corpos se tocavam, mas ele ainda conseguia manter o desejo sob controle, ignorando a necessidade.

Quando sentiu que ele baixava a alça de seu vestido, Mariah acariciou o braço musculoso. A camisa era uma bar reira inconveniente, e por isso ela preferiu introduzir os dedos pela abertura do colarinho, afagando sua nuca.

Jud moveu-se e ela sentiu seu desejo. Ao tocar um de seus seios, ele percebeu que Mariah não usava sutiã e apro fundou ainda mais o beijo. Era como provar de uma bebida forte e inebriante, como intoxicar-se em um mar de sensa ções. Estava mergulhando em um mundo de paixões intensas onde só estivera uma vez.

Antes de Jud ser chamado.

Antes de descobrir que estava grávida.

Antes de se tornar uma responsabilidade que ele decidira assumir a qualquer custo.

Queria esse homem assim? Deixara-se envolver pelo calor do momento na primeira vez em que fizeram amor, e ainda estava tentando assimilar as conseqüências. Jud a queria de verdade? Ou seria apenas uma conveniência, um meio de satisfazer suas necessidades básicas? Qual era o papel de Shelby na trama?

Devagar, empurrou-o até que ele interrompesse o beijo. Dezenas de perguntas cruzavam sua mente, mas uma era mais importante que todas:

- Vai mesmo levar Shelby à festa?

Jud levantou-se. A ruga que marcava sua testa era evidente até mesmo no escuro.

- Já disse que sim.

- Mas nós... esta noite...

- O fato de termos passado a noite juntos e trocado alguns beijos não lhe dá direitos S,.obre mim. O que está pensando, Mariah? Acha que pode aparecer no meu rancho esperando conquistar o mundo?

- Não. É você quem pensa que quero conquistar o mundo. Acredita que quero dinheiro, ou uma porção do rancho, quando a única coisa que realmente desejo é respeito.

Em pé, ajeitou as roupas e respirou fundo. - É bom que saiba de uma coisa, caubói. Não vai mais beijar-me desse jeito enquanto estiver saindo com outra mulher.

A tensão vibrou intensamente na cabine da caminhonete durante todo o trajeto de volta ao rancho. Assim que Jud parou o automóvel, Mariah desceu e correu para dentro de casa, para a segurança de seu quarto.

Jud ficou sentado diante do volante.

Não estava saindo com outra mulher.

Só levaria Shelby a tal festa porque havia empenhado sua palavra.

Desde cedo aprendera que a palavra de um homem era seu maior bem. Se deixasse de cumpri-Ia uma vez, quebrar promessas se tornaria um hábito. Seria o primeiro passo para perder a confiança dos amigos, a credibilidade dos clientes e a honra. Mas dessa vez...

Droga! Mariah estava conseguindo enlouquecê-lo. Assim que a vira no vestido de alças, sentira o coração disparar e tivera certeza de que ela havia penetrado novamente em sua alma, como em Montana. Passava metade do tempo atormentado pela culpa de tê-Ia engravidado, e a outra metade sonhando deitá-Ia novamente sobre um monte de feno. Mas ainda não tinha certeza de seus propósitos.

Com Shelby sabia exatamente onde pisava. Ela queria divertir-se. Queria ser a rainha de Tyler. Com a riqueza dos pais dela e a reputação do Star Four, todos seriam forçados a reconhecê-Ia como uma força poderosa. Um casamento entre eles seria o caminho para uma combinação imbatível. Mas nunca alimentara as esperanças de Shelby. Jamais havia fingido sentimentos que não possuía. E sempre fizera questão de dizer com todas as palavras que casamento não fazia parte de seu projeto de vida.

Jud estacionou a caminhonete e desligou o motor. Por que Mariah viajara até ali, se não para obter algo que queria? Podia ter enviado uma carta anunciando a gravidez.

Ou telefonado! Mas havia preferido chegar de surpresa com aquela maldita valise na mão. Talvez o conhecesse o bas tante para saber que seu senso de honra não o deixaria ignorá-Ia.

Lembrou-se da noiva do pai, de como ela fizera contas altíssimas com os cartões de crédito de Thatcher, como per correra o rancho como se já fosse a proprietária, e como traíra seu pai dormindo com um peão. Pensou nas manobras de Shelby para passar todo o tempo que pudesse com ele, nos sorrisos sedutores e nos toques casuais. Desde que atin gira a idade necessária para convidar uma garota para sair, aprendera que pais e filhas sempre o receberiam de braços abertos graças ao nome Whitmore.

E estava disposto a apostar seu par de botas favorito como Mariah desejava o nome tanto quanto queria respeito. Bem, o que ela queria e o que teria eram duas coisas bem diferentes.

Porque ninguém o obrigaria a conformar-se com um casamento que não queria. Nem mesmo uma tentação de olhos verdes cujo sorriso podia fazer o brilho do sol parecer apagado.

Como havia passado a noite acordada, Mariah levantou- se antes do sol nascer e chegou à cozinha quando Flô ainda preparava as torradas. Jud não estava ali. Ouvira seus passos no corredor pouco antes.

Thatcher examinou-a com um olhar atento.

- Ele não tomou café. E aquele garoto nunca sai de casa sem comer. Você está pálida como a lua. Por acaso discutiram?

Não queria falar sobre a noite anterior com Thatcher. Como Jud, preferia preservar sua vida privada. Mas ele esperava por uma resposta, e sabia que Whitmore não desistia com facilidade.

- Digamos que sim.

Flô perguntou.- Ovos ou panquecas?

Mariah estava sem apetite.

- Apenas torradas.

A governanta colocou um prato delas sobre a mesa.

- Vou recolher a roupa suja. Fique aqui e não deixe que ele coma nada além do cereal e das frutas. Absolutamente nada. Mariah assentiu e Flô subiu para ir arrumar os quartos.

- Todos acreditam que podem agir como meus carcereiros - Thatcher resmungou.

Jud e o pai eram tão parecidos, que não conseguiam sequer enxergar as semelhanças.

- Pelo que tenho visto, todos têm motivos para acreditar que não sabe se cuidar muito bem - respondeu.

Thatcher resmungou alguma coisa e despejou leite desnatado sobre o cereal na tigela.

- Brigaram por causa de Shelby - afirmou.

- Thatcher...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Quer que eu me mantenha longe disso.

Se eu concordar, vocês dois vão perder um tempo precioso. A vida é curta demais, minha menina. Acho que precisamos fazer alguma coisa para sacudir Jud.

Sacudi-Io? A vida de Jud havia sido devastada por um verdadeiro terremoto, e Thatcher queria sacudi-Io?

- Não quero que ele se ressinta contra minha presença, ou que deseje se ver livre de mim.

- Tem razão. Precisa fazer exatamente o oposto. O que acha de se arrumar e ir comigo à festa no sábado à noite?

- Não posso.

- Por que não? Acha que não tenho o direito de acompanhar minha futura nora a uma festa?

Mariah sorriu. Thatcher era incorrigível! Pensando bem, seria bom ver como Jud e Shelby agiam juntos, o que existia de fato entre eles. Mas havia outro problema a ser considerado.

- Que tipo de roupa devo usar?

- A melhor possível. Vai precisar comprar alguma coisa? Tenho crédito em todas as lojas da cidade, e seria um prazer...

- De jeito nenhum - Mariah o interrompeu. - Lem bra-se do vale-compras que ganhei no concurso de culinária?

Posso comprar o tecido e fazer um vestido novo.

- Um vestido de festa? Tem certeza?

- Posso tentar, não?

Thatcher sorriu.

- Então vai comigo à festa?

Jud nunca a vira arrumada. Se penteasse os cabelos de maneira diferente, comprasse um batom e fizesse um vestido elegante... Por que não? Ver a expressão no rosto dele com pensaria o esforço de fazer dez vestidos.

- Sim, eu irei. - Talvez então Jud a visse como uma mulher, não só como a mãe de seu filho.

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Mariah havia acabado de vestir-se quando alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Não conseguia mais fechar a calça jeans, por isso ignorou o último botão e deixou a blusa para fora. Ao abrir a porta, surpreendeu-se ao ver Jud do lado de fora, as roupas empoeiradas depois de algumas horas de trabalho.

- Estarei pronto em quinze minutos para levá-Ia à cidade - ele disse.

Depois do que acontecera na noite de sábado, não espe rava contar com sua companhia. Afinal, mal haviam trocado meia dúzia de palavras desde então.

- Não preciso de motorista. Não quero afastá-Io de suas obrigações. - Teria acrescentado "com Shelby", mas achou melhor não abusar da sorte.

- Mack, Randy e Ted podem cuidar de tudo até minha volta. Espere-me lá embaixo. - E afastou-se antes que ela pudesse responder.

O trajeto até a cidade foi silencioso e tenso. Assim que chegaram ao consultório, a recepcionista sorridente entre gou alguns formulários que Mariah devia preencher, e ela se sentou ao lado de Jud para responder às questões. Per cebeu que ele se mantinha atento quando chegou na parte referente a sua situação econômica, porque Jud perguntou:

- Tem convênio médico?

Ao vê-Ia balançar a cabeça, ele pegou o formulário e es creveu seu nome e endereço no espaço reservado para o responsável pelo pagamento dos honorários.

Era evidente que Judson Whitmore levava suas respon sabilidades a sério. O único problema era que gostaria de ser tratada como mais que uma simples responsabilidade.

Quando a enfermeira chamou seu nome, ela se levantou. Olhando por cima do ombro, notou que Jud voltara a ler sua revista.

A obstetra era gentil, e Mariah sentiu-se aliviada por ser atendida por uma mulher. A dra. Thomas examinou-a, recomendou vitaminas e uma dieta completa com todos os nutrientes e pediu para retornar em um mês. Quando Ma riah perguntou se poderia cavalgar, ela sorriu e disse que sim, desde que não participasse de nenhum concurso de saltos e tomasse cuidado.

Jud a esperava na recepção. Ele pagou pela consulta e, quando já estavam na caminhonete, perguntou:

- E então?

- Gostei da médica. Ela me deixou ouvir as batidas do coração do bebê com aquele aparelho especial.

- Ouviu o coração do bebê?

A excitação na voz dele levou-a às lágrimas. Mariah assentiu e engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- A dra. Thomas disse que tudo parece muito bem, mas sugeriu que eu fizesse uma ultrassonografia. Sei que esse é um exame muito caro e...

- O preço não importa. Se ela acha que deve se submeter ao tal exame, voltaremos ao consultório agora mesmo para, realizá-lo.

- Não. Quero dizer, posso fazer o exame na próxima consulta, se quiser ver o bebê. E você pode vir comigo, se quiser vê-Io.

- Não se incomodaria com minha presença?

- É claro que não. Você é o pai.

Jud ligou o motor e sorriu. Mesmo que não se importasse com ela, estava realmente interessado no desenvolvimento do filho. Tirando proveito do momento de tranqüilidade, ela informou:

- A Dra. Thomas disse que posso cavalgar, desde que tome cuidado.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Jud.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Jud, aprendi a cavalgar quando tinha três anos de idade.

Para mim, os cavalos são mais seguros que os automóveis.

- Um carro não tem temperamento. Esqueça esse as sunto, Mariah, ou serei obrigado a restringir seus movimentos à casa.

Tentou manter a calma, mas era difícil.

- Quer dizer que seria capaz de me trancafiar? Não seja ridículo, Jud. Pode fazer sugestões, mas não tem po der para comandar-me. Se eu decidir abandonar a idéia de cavalgar, será por levar seus temores em consideração, não por obediência.

_Ela ouvira as batidas do coração do bebê._

Jud passou a mão pela testa suada. Fora da arena, ajustou o chapéu contra a luz do sol e pensou na consulta de Mariah na manhã anterior. O senso de responsabilidade o impelira a levá-Ia, e mais tarde, quando descobrira que ela não tinha um convênio, sentira-se ainda mais feliz por tê-Ia acompanhado, pois assim pudera pagar pela consulta.

Sem convênio médico e com uma criança a caminho. Mais uma razão para ter ido procurá-lo. Tinha de telefonar para o corretor e providenciar um convênio para ela.

Ao aproximar-se do estábulo das éguas, ouviu a atividade na arena secundária. Seus treinadores estavam trabalhan do. Os peões verificavam a cerca e mudavam alguns animais para outros galpões.

Curioso, aproximou-se da área cercada e viu o pai sentado em uma cadeira perto da cerca. Ao abrir o portão para a arena, parou chocado. Mariah estava falando com um potro, usando um velho chapéu de palha que devia ter encontrado no celeiro. Ela afagava a cabeça do animal, e os movimentos dos lábios indicavam que continuava murmurando para tranqüilizá-lo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ao aproximar-se. O potro agitou-se. Ela segurou o cabresto e pousou a mão sobre seu pescoço.

- Estou ajudando - respondeu. - Não quer que eu monte, e decidi ser precavida, mas nada me impede de tra balhar com estas adoráveis criaturas.

- Por que não pode se comportar como uma grávida normal e tomar alguns cuidados básicos?

Mariah respirou fundo, como se contasse até dez.

- Estamos no final do século vinte, Jud. Hoje em dia uma gestante trabalha dentro e fora de casa. Elas fazem ginástica e continuam vivendo normalmente. A dra. Thomas aconselhou-me a preservar essa normalidade e continuar com minhas atividades. Gosto de viver ao ar livre, adoro cavalgar e amo lidar com os cavalos. Posso me contentar com duas destas opções, mas não espere que eu fique sen tada na sala, vegetando até esta criança nascer.

Thatcher aproximou-se.

- Ela tem razão. Não é saudável passar o tempo todo sentado. Os médicos me disseram isso quando estive no hospital.

- Você não está grávido - Jud disparou.

Whitmore deu uma gargalhada.

- Se os homens tivessem bebês, a população mundial seria bem menor.

Irritado com o comportamento do pai e com a teimosia de Mariah, Jud a encarou.

- O que pretende fazer com este animal?

- Nada de especial. Apenas escová-Io e habituá-Io com a presença humana.

- Olhe para ele! - Thatcher exclamou. - Está tão calmo que aposto que aceitaria até uma sela.

Jud sabia que o pai estava certo. Por isso cedeu. .

- Está bem. Se quer acalmar os potros, vá em frente. Mas nem pense em tentar selá-Ios. Randy e Ted cuidarão disso. De acordo?

O sorriso de Mariah iluminou seu rosto.

- De acordo.

A urgência de beijá-Ia era tão grande, que ele soube que devia deixar a arena antes que o pensamento se transfor masse em ação. Thatcher o seguiu.

Jud empurrou o chapéu para trás.

- Ela o consultou sobre o que está fazendo?

- Mariah não é o tipo de mulher que pede permissão para fazer o que quer, eu a encontrei lá e achei melhor observá-Ia.

- Vou dizer a todo mundo que ela deve ser observada.

Não quero que Mariah se exponha a riscos desnecessários.

- Ela só quer sentir que está fazendo algo de útil como todos nós.

Jud olhou para o trapo e o líquido para limpar Couro que o pai estivera usando. Desde o infarto, Thatcher tivera de reduzir em muito suas atividades. Devia ser difícil sentir-se útil naquelas circunstâncias, mas não se sentia à vontade para questioná-lo. A menos que o pai abordasse o assunto, jamais o interrogaria. A administração do Star Four ainda era um assunto polêmico entre eles.

- Tenho de telefonar para o veterinário sobre uma das éguas - disse. - Diga a Flô que não irei almoçar. Farei um lanche quando o sol estiver quente demais para qualquer outra coisa. - Saiu do celeiro sentindo o olhar de Thatcher nas costas, certo de que não gostaria de saber o que o pai estava pensando.

Eram quase nove da noite quando Jud voltou da arena. Trabalhar à noite era mais fácil e saudável do que se esforçar sob o calor intenso do dia. Tomaria um banho e comeria as sobras que a governanta reservara em um prato no refrigerador.

Imaginando onde encontraria Mariah, subiu a escada. Vira quando ela saíra de carro com Thatcher por volta das três, e sabia que haviam retornado uma hora mais tarde. Flô dissera alguma coisa sobre terem ido à cidade comprar suprimentos. Carl, um dos peões, ia ao armazém todos os sábados para suprir a cozinha do alojamento, mas a comida que preparava para os empregados era muito diferente da quela que Flô fazia, especialmente agora que Thatcher se guia uma dieta especial.

Havia acabado de subir a escada quando viu Mariah sain do do quarto. Ela usava a mesma blusa cor-de-rosa daquela primeira noite e tinha os cabelos molhados, como se hou vesse acabado de sair do banho. Mas foram os braços e o rosto que chamaram sua atenção. Estavam mais corados do que o habitual.

- Manteve o chapéu enquanto estava trabalhando no sol?

- Sim. Só o tirei quando parei para descansar. Depois esqueci de colocá-lo novamente. Deve ter sido o entusiasmo de estar novamente ao ar livre com os cavalos.

- O sol do Texas é perigoso. Devia usar mangas compridas para sair de casa.

- Eu sei. Prometo que não me esquecerei mais de usar o chapéu.

- Está sentindo dores?

- Não. Apenas um pouco de calor.

- Comprou algum tipo de creme quando foi à cidade?

- Não. Ainda não havia percebido que iria precisar de um hidratante.

- Venha comigo - ele a convidou, segurando seu braço. - Tenho um creme em meu quarto.

Ver a cama de casal levou-o a lembrar os momentos que passara com Mariah no celeiro do rancho em Montana. A atração ainda era tão forte quanto antes, mas agora sabia que cada passo, cada atitude que um homem tomava im plicava em responsabilidades e conseqüências. Nunca mais seria impulsivo como naquela noite de fevereiro.

Depois de apanhar o tubo de creme sobre a cômoda, encarou-a e sorriu:

- Precisa de ajuda?

Houve um momento de hesitação no qual seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente, mas depois ela sorriu com ar sofisticado e respondeu:

- Sou capaz de alcançar todos os locais que precisam ser hidratados.

Era verdade. Apenas o rosto, o colo e os braços exigiam atenção. Mas gostaria de poder tocar outras partes de seu corpo e beijá-Ias.

Beijar Mariah havia operado uma mudança importante em seu temperamento. Era como se houvesse perdido o con trole, como se já não pudesse ignorar o desejo. Lembrou o que ela dissera sobre nunca mais beijá-Io enquanto estivesse envolvido com outra mulher. De repente desejou poder quebrar a promessa que fizera a Shelby. Gostaria de levar Ma riah à festa do sábado. Mas a palavra de um homem era seu maior bem.

Além do mais, Mariah era a mãe de seu filho e merecia respeito.

- Vou tomar um banho - disse. - Já está indo dormir?

- Vou descer para beber um pouco de limonada, e depois irei me deitar. Gostaria de ler um pouco, mas duvido que consiga manter os olhos abertos por mais do que cinco mi nutos. Até amanhã.

Ao vê-Ia sair, sentiu um estranho ímpeto de chama-Ia de volta. Mas o bom senso prevaleceu e ele fechou a porta.

Não estava em Montana. Era o responsável pela administração do Star Four, e não podia se esquecer disso.

Quando olhou para o espelho na porta do armário do quarto de costura de Flô, Mariah quase não pôde reconhecer o próprio reflexo. O vestido de tafetá preto era mais elegante do que tudo que já havia usado. O decote era profundo, mas o corte do corpete dispensava o uso de um sutiã. A saia era reta e curta, mas ela tomara o cuidado de acres centar uma sobreposição que ia da cintura até o meio do quadril. O truque disfarçava o ventre saliente.

Comprara o tecido e todo o material necessário ao aca bamento com o vale-compras, mas tivera de usar parte de suas economias para os sapatos de salto alto, o secador de cabelos e o modelador elétrico. Oh, sim... e para o batom e o esmalte de unhas.

Mas agora sentia-se pronta para enfrentar Jud e Shelby.

E isso era tudo que importava.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Thatcher está aqui - Flô anunciou com um sorriso cúmplice. Ninguém havia dito a Jud que ela acompanharia seu pai à festa.

Mariah pegou a pequena bolsa de tafetá que costurara com os retalhos do vestido. Depois de uma última olhada no espelho, respirou fundo e dirigiu-se à sala.

- Uau! - Thatcher exclamou ao vê-Ia. - Você podia estar na capa de uma dessas revistas de moda!

- Você também está muito elegante.

- Então vamos causar furor quando chegarmos. Podemos ir?

O trajeto levou cerca de vinte minutos. Mariah estava tão nervosa que nem notou a beleza da alameda pavimen tada entre os pinheiros muito altos que ocupavam a parte frontal do terreno que cercava a mansão.

Um homem vestido de negro aproximou-se para estacio nar o carro e ajudou-a a descer. De braços dados, ela e Thatcher subiram a escada. No último degrau ele parou por um momento. Intrigada, Mariah fitou-o e notou o rosto vermelho e suado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, eu... deve ser apenas uma pequena indigestão.

- Comeu alguma coisa que não devia? .

- Talvez.

.Antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas, uma parte da porta dupla se abriu e uma criada convidou-os a entrar.

Thatcher limpou a testa com um lenço e guardou-o no bolso.

- Estou com calor por causa desta maldita gravata disse. - Venha, vamos fazer nossa entrada triunfal, e depois poderei tirar o paletó.

Mariah aceitou o braço que ele oferecia, pois precisava do apoio. Desde a noite em que emprestara o tubo de creme, Jud não voltara a se aproximar dela. Tinha certeza de que era a última pessoa que ele desejava ver naquele momento.

A sala em que penetraram lembrava um salão de baile. Devia haver cerca de cinqüenta pessoas divididas em grupos. Uma banda tocava no palco montado em um canto. Alguns casais dançavam. Sofás estofados ocupavam três paredes da sala, e aquarelas de cores vibrantes retratavam caubóis e cavalos em paisagens bucólicas.

- Vance retira os tapetes e boa parte da mobília pata abrir espaço para o baile. A comida fica na sala de jantar e há mais duas salas reservadas para os convidados que qui serem descansar. Venha, vou levá-Ia para conhecer a casa.

Homens e mulheres aproximavam-se de Thatcher para cumprimentá-Io, e depois de alguns minutos conseguiram retornar ao salão principal. Ele a apresentava como uma amiga de Jud que havia ido passar algum tempo no Star Four. A certa altura Mariah viu-se envolvida em uma con versa sobre o Texas e os cavalos, e quando uma criada aproximou-se com uma bandeja contendo taças de champa nhe, ela recusou. Mas Thatcher serviu-se da bebida e tomou alguns goles.

Notando que ela o fitava com ar de censura, inclinou-se e sussurrou: .

- Não estrague minha diversão. Prometo que será apenas uma taça.

Parecia bem novamente depois de ter tirado o paletó. O ar-condicionado garantia uma temperatura agradável, e não havia nada que pudesse dizer para convencê-Io a seguir a dieta. Thatcher era um homem crescido que tinha o direito e a capacidade de cuidar da própria saúde. Mas permane ceria atenta. Mais de uma taça e insistiria em dirigir quando voltassem para casa.

Tentando encontrar um lugar onde pudesse sentar-se, olhou em volta e viu Jud parado ao lado do palco, acom panhando-a com os olhos. Havia esperado ver a surpresa em seu rosto, mas o que via era uma frieza que congelava seu sangue.

Sério, ele se aproximou e encarou o pai.

- Não sabia que pretendia trazer alguém.

- Você não perguntou. Não podia deixar uma jovem tão encantadora choramingando em casa enquanto nos divertíamos.

Jud examinou-a da cabeça aos pés.

- Ela não parece ter motivos para choramingar.

Segurando-a pelo braço com mais determinação do que gentileza, disse: - Gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você.

- Ei, eu ia convidá-Ia para dançar! E você sabe que, assim que começar, Mariah terá dificuldade para atender a todos os convites. Ela está se dando muito bem com todos por aqui.

De alguma forma, Mariah encontrava-se novamente no meio de um duelo entre pai e filho.

- Oh, sim, notei que ela está se saindo muito bem, e é sobre isso que quero conversar. - Os ombros de Jud eram tão tensos quanto sua voz quando ele a conduziu à sala de jantar.

Thatcher abriu a boca para protestar, mas Mariah sorriu indicando que ele não devia interferir.

Jud atravessou a movimentada sala de jantar e levou-a a um corredor deserto. Abrindo uma porta, empurrou-a para dentro de um aposento mobiliado com uma mesa, uma cadeira, muitas prateleiras repletas de livros e um sofá de couro.

Livrando-se da mão que machucava seu braço, ela o encarou furiosa.

- Qual é o problema? Podia ter simplesmente sugerido, que eu o acompanhasse.

- E você teria vindo?

- É claro que sim! Por que não?

- Porque estava se divertindo muito com meu pai.

- E daí? Por acaso não está se divertindo? Talvez tenha escolhido a companhia errada!

- Pelo menos minha companhia não está usando um vestido cujo decote deixa ver o umbigo!

Numa reação automática, Mariah olhou para o V que, não exibia sequer a metade do vale entre os seios.

- Que exagero!

- Exagero? Se está tentando despertar o interesse de meu pai, é melhor esquecer. O medicamento que o médico receitou causa alguns... efeitos colaterais.

A insinuação era clara, e ela sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Que coisa horrível para dizer! - Virou-se e deu alguns passos na direção da porta. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-Ia, Jud a segurou pelo pulso.

- Não conseguiu me envolver com seus truques baratos, e agora decidiu tentar a sorte com meu pai. Não vou permitir que o use. Sei que ele comprou esse vestido e a apresentou a alguns amigos esta noite; sei que sussurrou em seu ouvido e riu das tolices que disse, mas jamais se casará com você. Portanto, é melhor desistir. Meu pai não vai servir de subs tituto, caso eu nunca formule o pedido.

Magoada, tomada por uma fúria como jamais sentira antes, Mariah ergueu a mão e, antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, o atingiu com uma violenta bofetada no rosto.

Ele parecia perplexo, mas não houve tempo para cer tificar-se, porque, descontrolado, ele a tomou nos braços e beijou-a com um misto de violência e desespero. O desejo vencia a gentileza. Os lábios que antes haviam acariciado agora queimavam. Era um beijo tão sedutor e envolvente, que ela esqueceu a discussão e lembrou-se apenas da paixão.

Perdida em seus braços, correspondeu a cada carícia. Quanto mais Jud exigia, mais ela cedia. Ofegante, ele a empurrou até o sofá, deitando-a sem interromper o beijo. A mão encontrou o zíper do vestido, que foi empurrado até a cintura. Tentando retribuir uma medida do prazer que experimentava, Mariah puxou a cintura da calça que ele usava, introduzindo a mão sob o tecido. O corpo pressionava o dela, despertando uma carência que, só ele poderia saciar. Estavam perdidos num mundo próprio, escravos do fogo que jamais poderiam controlar ou apagar.

-Oh!

A voz feminina obrigou-os a retornar à realidade.

As palavras de Jud foram tão deselegantes quanto a situação em que se encontravam. Rápido, ele se levantou e puxou o vestido para cobrir seus seios, sentando-se de forma a protegê-Ia do olhar furioso de Shelby.

- Papai disse que viu quando você veio para cá. Vejo que devia ter batido na porta.

Embora apreciasse o esforço de Jud para protegê-Ia, Ma riah não estava disposta a demonstrar constrangimento, especialmente diante de Shelby. Ela não parecia perturbada, mas satisfeita por ter interrompido, e adoraria apagar aquele sorriso arrogante do rosto maquiado.

Erguendo os ombros, Mariah ajeitou as mangas e fechou o zíper do vestido.

- Tem razão - disse. - Mas já que esqueceu de bater, devia ter saído discretamente quando viu o que estava acontecendo aqui.

- Mariah... - Jud a preveniu com voz ríspida.

- Estou na minha casa - Shelby respondeu com ar antipático e agressivo.

- É verdade. - Ela se levantou e terminou. de ajeitar a roupa. - Vejo que quer dar atenção a um convidado em particular. Bem, ele está aquecido, pronto para você.

Jud pôs-se em pé e encarou-a como se quisesse estran gulá-Ia. Não tinha medo dele. Sabia que, por maior que fosse a ira, ele jamais a agrediria. Não era esse tipo de homem. Mas a rotina do caubói silencioso começava a in comodá-ia de verdade, e pretendia demarcar seu território antes que Shelby pudesse dar mais um de seus sorrisos superiores.

Recuperando a bolsa que deixara cair no chão, dirigiu-se à porta.

- Antes de planejar uma noite romântica, é melhor per guntar a Jud se ele prefere que o primeiro filho seja menino ou menina. Porque no próximo inverno, ele terá um dos dois nos braços.

De cabeça erguida, atravessou o corredor e voltou à sala, onde encontrou Thatcher sentado em um sofá. Ele se levantou ao vê-Ia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Fiz papel de idiota outra vez.

- Quer voltar ao rancho?

- Não quero arruinar sua noite.

- Prefiro me sentar na varanda e ficar contando estrelas. Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Thatcher dirigiu em silêncio, sem fazer perguntas, apesar de não esconder a preocupação. Assim que chegaram, Mariah beijou-o no rosto, agradeceu pela noite e foi trancar-se no quarto. Apesar de tudo que Jud dizia sobre o pai, Whitmore era uma boa alma. Se ficasse, correria o risco de piorar a situação entre os dois. Temia que Jud se tornasse cada vez mais ressentido com sua presença. Talvez pudessem pensar com maior clareza se houvesse alguma distância, entre eles.

Deitada, pensou em todos os eventos dos últimos meses.

A noite de amor com Jud, a descoberta da gravidez, a viagem até ali e a revelação a Shelby. Em todas as ocasiões agira de forma impulsiva, e talvez esse fosse o problema. No es curo, sozinha no quarto silencioso, tomou uma decisão que considerava a melhor para todos os envolvidos.

No dia seguinte iria embora.

- Onde ela está? - Jud perguntou ao entrar na cozinha na manhã de domingo.

Thatcher continuou lendo o jornal.

- Se está perguntando por Mariah, ela deve estar dormindo.

- Não está. Não há ninguém no quarto e a valise desapareceu.

A notícia o fez jogar o jornal sobre a mesa.

- Desapareceu? Mas... para onde ela pode ter ido? Acha que Mariah voltou para casa?

- Não sei, mas vou descobrir. Alguém deve tê-Ia visto esta manhã. A menos que tenha partido ontem à noite.

- Duvido. Ela estava quieta e um pouco pálida quando voltamos para o rancho. Que diabos andou fazendo, Jud? Por que essa moça decidiu ir embora?

Sentia-se culpado pela cena de ciúme da noite anterior, pela raiva que sentira ao pensar que Mariah podia estar tentando envolver seu pai num jogo de sedução. Se a atração entre eles não fosse tão forte e incontrolável, a cena na biblioteca jamais teria acontecido.

- O que eu fiz? Comprar aquele vestido para ela e levá-Ia à festa foi uma idéia estúpida! De quem? Sua ou dela?

- Minha. Não pode escondê-Ia aqui como algo de que se envergonha. Quanto ao vestido, ela mesma o fez. Comprou o tecido com o vale-compras que ganhou no concurso de confeitos e se recusou a aceitar um único centavo meu. Ma riah não é como as mulheres que conhecemos, filho. Quando vai abrir os olhos para a realidade?

- Você não a conhece há tempo suficiente para saber. Ela pode ser apenas mais esperta que as outras. A inocência é sempre uma arma poderosa, mesma que seja falsa.

- Bobagem. Mariah é uma mulher honesta.

- Sua experiência com o sexo oposto foi mais desastrosa que a minha, pai. Sei que tenho de tomar uma decisão com relação a Mariah, mas antes disso devo encontrá-Ia.

- Telefone quando a encontrar - Thatcher pediu ao vê-Io sair.

Jud respondeu com um aceno afirmativo e foi interrogar os empregados. Um deles devia saber alguma coisa.

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

Jud só precisou de alguns minutos para des cobrir que Mariah havia conseguido convecer Mack a levá-Ia a um pequeno hotel nos arredores de Tyler.

Lá chegando, subornou o recepcionista para descobrir em que quarto ela se hospedara e subir sem ser anunciado, sinal de que o lugar não era seguro o bastante. Ansioso, bateu na porta e esperou.

- Posso entrar? - perguntou ao vê-Ia, tentando afastar os pensamentos da atração que sentia cada vez que se de parava com ela.

Mariah afastou-se da porta e permaneceu em silêncio. Depois de fechar a porta, ele decidiu que o melhor fazer era ir direto ao assunto.

- Por que partiu?

- Por várias razões.

A mulher podia ser irritante quando queria!

- Cite uma delas.

- Não quero ser motivo de discórdia entre você e seu pai. Mesmo que ainda não tenham percebido, vocês precisam um do outro.

A resposta o surpreendeu. Sempre acreditara que ela usava a tensão existente entre os dois para solidificar sua posição. - Meu pai e eu já discutíamos antes de você chegar.

- Talvez. Mas tenho a impressão de ter acirrado a com petição. Thatcher acredita que deve me defender, e você pensa... - Parou e respirou fundo. - Não estou interessada em seu pai. Se pudesse escolher outro pai para mim, cer tamente o escolheria. Só isso.

Acreditava nela. Arrependera-se da acusação estúpida antes mesmo de tê-Ia concluído na noite anterior. Mas vê-Ia linda e tentadora, atraindo os olhares de outros homens, havia sido o bastante para aniquilar sua paciência.

- E ontem à noite... - ela prosseguiu. - Ainda não consigo acreditar na atitude que tomei. Nunca havia agredido alguém em toda minha vida. Sinto muito. Essa foi a principal razão para minha partida. Não quero me transformar em alguém que não conheço ou de quem não goste.

- Nós dois erramos ontem à noite. Não devia ter dito o que disse. Espero que me desculpe.

A perplexidade em seu rosto era tão genuína, que Jud sentiu-se ainda mais idiota que antes.

- Volte comigo para o rancho.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Você tem sua vida, e eu invadi os limites desse mundo. Não tenho nenhum direito sobre você, e sei que pode envolver-se com quem quiser. A única coisa que quero é fazer o que for melhor para mim e o bebê.

Não entendia o sentimento de opressão que o impedia de respirar. Não queria perder o filho... sim, era isso.

- E acha que ficar num hotel de quinta categoria é melhor para você e o bebê?

- É claro que não. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para passar uma semana aqui e comprar a passagem de volta para casa. Se não encontrar um emprego nesse período, voltarei para Montana.

Jud não sabia se podia acreditar em sua determinação, mas não queria correr o risco de descobrir que as palavras eram mais que um blefe. Se Mariah estivesse falando sério, perderia a chance de acompanhar a vida de seu filho.

Aproximando-se, convidou-a a sentar-se a seu lado na cama estreita.

- Sei que começamos mal, mas isso não significa que não podemos nos entender. Quero que fique no rancho, por que assim poderei acompanhar a gravidez até o final. Quero que descanse, se alimente bem e respire ar puro, porque assim estará garantindo sua saúde e a do bebê. .

- Sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, Jud.

- Eu sei que sim. - Pousando a mão sobre seu joelho, sorriu. - Mas quero ajudá-Ia. Meu pai, Flô e Mack também estão dispostos a garantir seu bem-estar. Se eu não conseguir levá-Ia de volta, talvez eles me expulsem.

Mariah sorriu do comentário absurdo.

- Todos sabem que você é necessário naquele lugar. Indispensável. Você é a alma do Star Four, Jud, e acho que seu pai está enfrentando dificuldades para aceitar a mudança. Houve um tempo em que ele era indispensável, mas agora... - E abaixou a cabeça. - Acha que Shelby vai guardar segredo sobre a gravidez? Não queria anunciar a chegada do bebê daquela maneira...

- Sim, você queria. Mas eu mesmo devia ter contado a ela. Antes de ontem à noite. E também devia ter dito que não existe nada entre mim e Shelby, exceto alguns bons momentos. E nem isso tem existido nos últimos dezoito meses. Quando parti, não contei a ela que estava indo embora. E quando voltei, ela estava tão aborrecida que prometi levá-Ia à festa como forma de compensá-Ia. Dei minha palavra, Mariah.

- Por que não me contou isso antes?

- Porque não estou acostumado a dar satisfações sobre meus atos. Passei a vida toda sob o olhar atento de meu pai. Durante o tempo que passei longe de casa, jurei que nunca mais me submeteria a esse tipo de vigilância.

- Entendo.

A compreensão que ela demonstrava o levava a pensar em abraçá-Ia e beijá-Ia. Mas a noite anterior o ensinara que o au tocontrole era muito mais importante que satisfazer uma ne cessidade. Não podia correr o risco de afugentá-Ia novamente.

- Vai voltar comigo para o rancho?

- Quer mesmo que eu volte?

- Quero.

Ela o estudou por alguns instantes antes de respirar fundo e responder.

- Está bem. Só preciso pôr minha escova de dentes na valise e podemos ir.

O alívio que o invadiu foi intenso e surpreendente. Era quase como estar feliz. E não voltar a experimentar a tensão que sentia desde que voltara de Montana. Talvez esse filho fosse a resposta para muitas de suas questões.

Só o tempo diria.

No domingo à noite, Flô recebeu um telefonema da irmã. O marido partiria em uma viagem de negócios, e ela não queria ficar sozinha no local desolado onde viviam. Flô he sitou antes de se comprometer a ir visitá-Ia por alguns dias, mas Mariah incentivou-a a ir, dizendo que poderia cuidar da casa enquanto ela estivesse fora.

Aliviada, Flô subiu para fazer as malas e Mariah foi recolher a louça do jantar. Depois de ligar a máquina, de cidiu recolher as roupas sujas para lavá-Ias na manhã seguinte, e só entrou no quarto de Jud porque encontrou a porta entreaberta e pensou que ele estivesse no banho.

A cena que encontrou a fez parar na soleira. Jud estava deitado de costas na cama, um braço sobre os olhos e o corpo coberto apenas por uma minúscula cueca preta.

- Se sabe o que é bom para você, é melhor sair daqui agora -ele disse em voz baixa.

Perturbada, tinha a sensação de que os pés estavam pre sos no chão. Os olhos examinavam cada milímetro de pele bronzeada, cada contorno dos músculos.

- A menos que queira repetir aquela noite de fevereiro...

Não saberia dizer se foi o tom debochado ou o arrependimento na voz, mas algo a fez reagir.

- Bem, pelo menos desta vez não teria de me preocupar com uma eventual gravidez, não é? - Sem esperar por uma resposta, saiu e fechou a porta.

Por que Jud insistia em lutar contra a atração existente entre eles? Por que queria preservá-Ia ou por estar pensando em si mesmo?

Judson Whitmore era um homem muito mais complexo do que J.T. jamais seria. Algum dia deixaria de ser um estranho para ela?

Nuvens cinzentas cobriam o céu da tarde de segunda-feira, mas o calor e a umidade persistiam. Jud saiu do celeiro para ir lavar o rosto e as mãos no tanque perto da arena, e o som de um automóvel se aproximando chamou sua aten ção. A van que havia sido estacionada na frente da casa era desconhecida...

Mas quando o motorista saltou, Jud o reconheceu e sorriu. Luke. Encontrara-o dois meses atrás, quando ele fora levar um cavalo para a propriedade de Christopher em Connec ticut. Era bom vê-Io ali, no rancho onde haviam passado muitas férias de verão juntos quando ainda eram garotos. A alegria de Jud se refletia no sorriso de Luke, e os dois trocaram um abraço fraternal.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu projeto para o próximo verão inclui uma pequena cidade perto de Abilene. Decidi partir um pouco antes para vir visitá-Io.

- No que pretende trabalhar este ano? - Luke admi nistrava a fundação da família, criada para patrocinar cau sas válidas e dignas e, em algumas ocasiões, alguns pequenos projetos pessoais. Formado em engenharia, uma vez por ano Luke trocava o terno por calça jeans e camiseta e ia supervisionar uma obra no papel de empreiteiro, porque assim não perdia o contato com o mundo das pessoas mais simples.

- Nada muito grandioso. A antiga biblioteca da cidade foi destruída por um incêndio e eles não têm dinheiro para a reconstrução.

Um trovão ecoou a distância e o vento soprou mais forte.

Jud olhou para a Casa.

- Tio Thatcher está lá dentro?

- Não, ele... está no depósito de ferramentas. Quanto tempo pretende ficar conosco?

Luke inclinou a cabeça e estudou o primo com curiosidade. - Alguns dias. A menos que haja algum inconveniente.

- Não. É claro que não. É que... Tem conversado com Christopher?

- Não recentemente. Desde que renovaram os votos de casamento, ele e Jenny estão vivendo num mundo próprio.

- Telefonei para ele há duas semanas. Lembra-se da garota de quem falei quando nos encontramos pela última vez?

- A virgem de vinte e um anos que conheceu. em Mon tana? - Jud havia confiado nos primos e revelado à la mentável falta de cautela.

- Exatamente. Ela está aqui... e grávida.

Luke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que vai fazer?

- Droga! Por que todos pensam que devo fazer alguma coisa?

- Porque quem o conhece sabe que não é um desses homens que permanece passivo enquanto a vida o atropela. Ela está aqui em caráter permanente?

- Estamos falando sobre uma garota de vinte e um anos. O que ela pode saber sobre permanência? Ainda está so nhando com uma viagem às pirâmides! - Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair, e Jud apontou para a casa. - Vamos entrar.

Luke voltou ao automóvel para apanhar uma mala, e quando entrou estava molhado.

O aroma adocicado atingiu as narinas de Jud assim que ele chegou à cozinha. O cheiro da terra molhada e da chuva misturavam-se à fragrância tentadora. Mariah havia aberto o forno e retirava alguma coisa dele. Depois de deixar a travessa sobre o balcão de mármore, ela fechou o forno.

- Pensei que fosse se limitar ao trivial -Jud comentou.

- Mas isso é trivial. São apenas pêssegos com canela, aveia e um pouco de farinha. Achei que seu pai ia gostar. Luke deixou a mala ao lado da mesa e esperou em silêncio. Jud apontou para ele.

- Este é meu primo, Luke Hobart. Ele vai passar alguns dias conosco. Luke, Mariah Roswell.

- Olá. É estranho ver alguém mexendo na cozinha de Flô. Mariah apertou a mão estendida em sua direção e sorriu.

- Flô teve de se afastar por alguns dias.

- Não quero dar trabalho. Posso ficar na cidade, ou no alojamento...

- De jeito nenhum! Mais uma boca não fará diferença.

- Eu sei, mas... Bem, Jud me contou que está grávida e...

- Então já sabe. Melhor assim - ela sorriu novamente. - Detesto ter de guardar segredos. - E olhou para Jud. - Vou subir e preparar o quarto de hóspedes.

Assim que ela saiu, Jud retirou uma jarra de suco do refrigerador, esperando que o primo dissesse alguma coisa. Incomodado com o silêncio prolongado, perguntou: - E então?

- E então o quê? Espera que eu emita uma opinião depois de um aperto de mão e meia dúzia de palavras?

- Não quero uma opinião. Mas você sempre tem algo a dizer, e sei que desta vez não será diferente.

- Pois está enganado. Não tenho nada a dizer.

- Não?

- Jud, sei que todos acreditam que me divirto saindo com uma mulher diferente todas as noites, e em algumas ocasiões tudo isso é mesmo divertido, mas agora o assunto é sério. Você e essa mulher vão ter um filho. E eu prefiro ficar fora disso.

- Não é uma atitude típica.

- Enganei-me com relação à Jenny.

Depois de um acidente de automóvel que deixara a esposa de Christopher sem boa parte da memória, Christopher e Luke haviam suspeitado de que ela estivera mantendo um caso amoroso antes do desastre. Embora fosse cínico com relação às mulheres, Jud sempre gostara de Jenny, e o ins tinto o levara a acreditar que ela jamais havia sido infiel ao marido. Existira um segredo, mas acertara ao apostar em sua fidelidade e no compromisso com Christopher.

Jud sabia que Luke se sentia culpado por sua falta de fé.

- As evidências estavam contra ela.

- Mas você não acreditou no óbvio. E não é só Jenny. Nunca disse nada, mas Stacey e eu não conseguimos cons truir a confiança que deve existir entre um casal. E ela podia estar viva se houvéssemos confiado um no outro.

- Não comece a se torturar por algo que não poderia ter evitado. O câncer é uma doença terrível, Luke, e os médicos disseram que não havia nada a ser feito.

- Eu sei, mas se ela tivesse falado sobre os sintomas mais cedo...

- Luke, sua esposa morreu há três anos. Precisa superar e continuar vivendo.

- É fácil falar.

Jud serviu o suco em dois copos e sentou-se à mesa. O silêncio se estendeu até que Luke perguntou:

- Como se sente com relação à presença de Mariah em sua casa?

- Não sei o que ela quer.

- Um pai para o filho que vai ter?

- Talvez. Mas é mais provável que ela tenha expectativas bem mais elevadas. Ela e a mãe sempre enfrentaram difi culdades. Não quero me casar para depois descobrir que fui apenas um meio para a conquista de uma conta bancária e um futuro seguro.

Luke sentou-se na frente do primo.

- Gosto do verão porque é quando posso viver sem que as pessoas olhem para mim como se eu pudesse prestar todos os favores, como se o dinheiro solucionasse mais pro blemas que o bom senso. Fingir ser um sujeito comum me dá uma liberdade que normalmente não tenho.

- Sim, mas a responsabilidade está sempre esperando. Pode fingir, mas não pode esquecer ou negar quem real mente é.

- Tem razão. Mas o infarto de tio Thatcher o prendeu aqui. Agora, a única coisa que quer é ter certeza de que o casamento não será mais uma prisão.

- Vejo que entendeu meu ponto de vista.

Mariah estava ajeitando as toalhas limpas no quarto de hóspedes quando sentiu uma espécie de trepidação no es tômago? Excitada, correu para frente do espelho e levantou a blusa. Ainda usava a calça jeans aberta na cintura e, carinhosa, passou a mão pela barriga e sorriu. O bebê estava se movendo! Tinha de contar a Jud.

Estava chegando na cozinha quando ouviu o primo dele dizer que o infarto de Thatcher o prendera, e que ele queria certificar-se de que o casamento não seria uma nova prisão.

A resposta de Jud a impediu de dar mais um passo. Ele acreditava que queria aprisioná-Io?

Rápida, girou sobre os calcanhares e subiu.

Jud estava empilhando o feno e pensando sobre o silêncio de Mariah na noite anterior. Depois da chuva, ele e Luke haviam saído para cavalgar e lembrar as aventuras da ado lescência. Mariah tratara a chegada de seu primo como se não se incomodasse com o trabalho extra, mas logo depois do jantar havia ido para o quarto.

Havia concluído o trabalho com o feno quando o primeiro trovão ecoou. Preocupado, dirigiu-se à arena onde Luke as sistia ao treinamento de um animal de três anos de idade. A tempestade do dia anterior havia sido forte, mas inofen siva. No entanto, as nuvens negras que cobriam o céu pro metiam uma chuva muito mais intensa para aquela tarde.

Um relâmpago cruzou o céu e atingiu a terra bem perto de onde estavam. Jud ouviu um grito e virou-se.

Thatcher acenava com o chapéu.

- É Mariah!

Mariah? Ela não havia ido para o celeiro? Seu pai o chamava perto do pasto. Assustado, Jud atendeu imediatamente. Thatcher parecia bastante preocupado.

- Ela afirma que está bem, mas... Um dos potros assustou-se com o relâmpago e a atingiu.

- Ela se machucou?

- Aparentemente não, mas foi um golpe bastante violento. Ela caiu e chegou a perder o fôlego por alguns instantes. Carl ficou com ela enquanto vim chamá-Io.

Jud aproximou-se da cerca do pasto e a viu em pé.

- Foi só um tombo - Mariah avisou. Mas estava pálida e parecia tão preocupada quanto os outros.

Sem aviso, Jud a pegou nos braços.

- Vou chamar a médica. - E começou a andar sem dar atenção ao vento forte que o atingia de frente.

- Deve estar tudo bem.

- Quero ter certeza.

Quando a colocou sobre o sofá da sala, notou que ela levava a mão ao ventre.

- O que foi? Está tendo contrações? - Pensar que alguma coisa poderia acontecer com o bebê... com ela...

-Não.

Viu a cintura da calça aberta sob a camisa e sentiu-se um idiota. Até então não havia notado que ela passara a usar a blusa para fora da calça. As roupas deviam estar apertadas. Ela dissera alguma coisa sobre confeccionar vestidos de gestante...

Perturbado, anunciou: - Vou chamar a médica.

Esperava que a dra. Thomas pudesse ir examiná-Ia no rancho, mas as consultas marcadas para as próximas horas a impediam de deixar o consultório. A médica sugeriu que ele levasse Mariah até lá para um exame detalhado.

Luke entrou quando Jud desligava o telefone e, ao tomar conhecimento do que acontecia, tirou do bolso as chaves do automóvel.

- Leve a van. Assim ela terá mais conforto do que na sua caminhonete.

Todos os veículos do rancho eram utilitários. Grato, Jud ajeitou a camisa e aceitou a oferta.

O silêncio do trajeto era quebrado apenas pela chuva batendo contra o pára-brisa. Odiava aquela sensação de opressão no estômago. Era a mesma que havia experi mentado quando recebera a notícia sobre o infarto do pai, e ela nunca se dissipara completamente. Odiava sentir-se impotente, mas ao olhar para Mariah e vê-Ia morder o lábio, soube que não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento.

Não tiveram de esperar muito, mas cada segundo parecia um ano. Quando a enfermeira a levou para a sala de exames, Jud teve a sensação de que enlouqueceria na sala de espera.

Cerca de quinze minutos mais tarde, a enfermeira abriu a porta e convidou-o a entrar.

- A srta. Roswell disse que gostaria de estar presente durante a ultrassonografia.

- Oh, sim!

Mariah estava deitava em uma mesa de exame ao lado de uma máquina com um monitor. A médica permanecia ao lado dela.

- Mariah está bem. Os bebês têm uma excelente proteção contra choques e pequenas quedas. Mas achei que ficaria mais tranqüilo se pudesse vê-Io.

Um lençol cobria a metade inferior do corpo de Mariah. O ventre estava exposto, e já não era plano como antes. Ver o formato arredondado fez seu coração bater mais depressa.

A médica espalhou uma espécie de geléia sobre o abdome distendido e deu início ao exame, os olhos fixos no monitor enquanto deslizava um pequenino aparelho sobre a pele de Mariah.

Havia um som estranho, como de água correndo em algum lugar distante, e quando Jud olhou para a tela, a médica apontou para uma forma pequenina.

- Aí está seu bebê.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos das ondas cinzentas, do feto que possuía seu sangue e sua carne.

- Como disse antes, está tudo bem - a Dra. Thomas afirmou. - Acertamos os cálculos com relação à data provável do parto. E foi fácil, porque a mamãe soube dizer a data exata da concepção. Já sentiu algum movimento?

- Sim, esta semana. Talvez tenha sentido antes, mas só consegui compreender o que era aquela estranha sensação no sábado.

Jud sentiu uma inveja tão grande que temeu estar enlouquecendo:

- Pode dizer se é menino ou menina? - ele perguntou à médica.

A Dra. Thomas olhou para Mariah, e ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Ainda é muito cedo para uma afirmação categórica, mas... tenho a impressão de que é um menino.

Durante toda a vida, Jud lutara para ser um indivíduo, alguém independente do pai. Queria orgulhar-se dos pró prios feitos e ser reconhecido por suas realizações. Mas ja mais havia sentido o orgulho que experimentava naquele momento, a sensação de ter descoberto porque fora posto nesse mundo e qual era seu grande objetivo na vida.

Aquela criança. Um herdeiro.

- Bem, creio que Mariah deve repousar. Não espero nenhum problema, mas os bebês têm o péssimo hábito de causar surpresas, algumas bem assustadoras. Se tiver algum sintoma diferente, ou dores, contrações ou sangramento, te lefone para mim imediatamente. Caso contrário estarei es perando por você na próxima consulta, daqui a um mês.

A médica e a enfermeira saíram para que ela pudesse se vestir. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Jud indagou:

- Por que não me contou que havia sentido os movimentos do bebê?

Hesitação não era uma característica de Mariah, mas ela não respondeu de imediato.

- Eu pretendia contar. Mas quando me aproximei da cozinha, você e Luke falavam sobre o infarto de seu pai e casamento, e deduzi que não quisesse saber.

Lembrava-se da conversa que tivera com o primo, quando se referira ao casamento como se fosse uma armadilha. Desde que vira o filho naquele monitor, desde que percebera que a única maneira de garantir a segurança de Mariah e do bebê era mantê-Ios a seu lado, soubera, o que devia fazer.

- Pois enganou-se. Quero saber tudo que diz respeito ao bebê. E quero mais que isso. Quero me casar com você. E então, Mariah? O que tem a dizer?

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

Mariah quase deixou cair o lençol que a cobria. Ele a pedira em casamento? Depois de dizer que não queria sentir-se preso? Depois de duvidar de seus motivos? Depois de agir como se a considerasse um dever, em vez de uma alegria?

- Não pode estar falando sério!

- Estou.

- Há algumas semanas você era completamente contrá rio à idéia!

- Percebi que estava enganado. Você está gerando o herdeiro do Star Four.

- Já estava quando cheguei. A médica disse que não pode garantir que a criança seja um menino. Portanto, se mudou de idéia por causa do...

- Mudei de idéia porque a decisão cabe a mim, não ao meu pai.

- Acho melhor pensar um pouco mais.

- Mariah...

- Estou falando sério, Jud. Ficamos assustados com o que aconteceu há pouco, com a queda e as dores... Vamos esperar até amanhã para discutirmos esse as sunto novamente.

Por um momento ele pareceu disposto a argumentar, mas depois cedeu.

- Está bem, vamos esperar até amanhã. Estarei na sala de espera. Isto é... a menos que precise de ajuda para vestir-se.

- Sou capaz de me vestir sozinha.

Não voltaram a falar sobre casamento durante o trajeto até o rancho, nem mais tarde, durante o jantar preparado por Thatcher para que ela pudesse descansar, ou quando todos se sentaram na varanda para apreciar a bela noite de verão.

No dia seguinte Mariah acordou cedo, temerosa, porém cheia de esperança de que os sonhos pudessem se tornar realidade. Um marido para amar, um lar, um bebê... O que mais poderia querer?

Sentou-se na cadeira do quarto e ficou olhando pela janela até ouvir os passos de Jud no corredor. Quando ouviu o som da porta do banheiro depois de identificar o ruído do chuveiro, saiu e esperou do lado de fora.

Ao vê-Io aproximar-se, teve a sensação de nunca ter en contrado outro ser humano mais belo. A camisa branca com as mangas enroladas revelava braços poderosos, e o jeans desbotado realçava as pernas musculosas. Ele era a imagem do caubói, uma mistura perfeita do alegre J.T. e do respon sável Judson. E amava-o.

- Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos - ela respondeu com sinceridade. - E você?

- Dormi como um anjo. Sei o que quero, e isso sempre me dá uma certa tranqüilidade. Não mudei de idéia. Quero cuidar de você e do bebê a partir de já. Vai se casar comigo?

A excitação deu lugar ao desapontamento. Não havia nenhum sinal de sentimento na voz neutra ou no rosto impassível, e tentou imaginar que tipo de casamento po deriam ter.

- O que espera de mim como esposa?

- Se está perguntando se a quero em minha cama, a resposta é sim. Quanto ao resto, resolveremos os problemas à medida que forem surgindo.

- Eu quero me casar com você, Jud. E prometo me esforçar para construir uma vida satisfatória a seu lado.

Depois de estudá-Ia com uma intensidade de tirar o fôlego, ele anunciou:

- Vou contar a novidade a meu pai. Fiz uma pesquisa rápida ontem à noite, e descobri que poderemos nos casar em três dias, se entrarmos ainda hoje com o pedido de licença. Que tal marcarmos para o sábado? Conheço um mi nistro que pode vir ao rancho para realizar a cerimônia.

- Não vai precisar dos meus documentos? Isso pode levar algum tempo...

- Tem sua carteira de motorista?

-Sim.

- Ótimo. Então nos casaremos no sábado à noite.

- Importa-se se eu telefonar para minha mãe?Duvido que ela possa viajar com tão pouco tempo de antecedência, mas...

- Se ela quiser vir, tomaremos providências que venha de avião.

- Não quero dar despesas desnecessárias.

- Eu faço questão. A cerimônia será rápida e simples, mas se quer a presença de Edda, então ela estará aqui.

- Prefiro que ela venha quando o bebê nascer.

- Mariah, sua mãe pode vir sempre que quiser. Convi de-a para o casamento, e diga a ela para se preparar para voltar quando o bebê nascer.

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Vou descer e falar com meu pai. Como se sente?

- Bem. O acidente de ontem não passou de um susto.

Jud aproximou-se e segurou seu queixo para fitá-Ia nos olhos.

- Quero me casar depressa por causa do b,ebê, para evitar comentários e rumores. Mas também a quero em minha cama. Depois disso, talvez consiga voltar a pensar com clareza.

Quando abaixou a cabeça para beijá-Ia rapidamente nos lábios, não esperava ser dominado por uma urgência tão intensa. Incapaz de conter-se, beijou-a com paixão e desejo, deixando-a sem fôlego. Quando a soltou e se afastou, Mariah finalmente compreendeu o significado do que acabara de ouvir. Ele havia decidido tomá-Ia sua esposa pelo bebê e por sexo.

Estaria cometendo o maior engano de sua vida?

Depois do café, Mariah telefonou para Montana. Havia trocado correspondência com a mãe desde que chegara, e por isso pôde ir direto ao assunto.

- Jud me pediu em casamento. A cerimônia foi marcada para o próximo sábado.

Edda ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- É isso que você quer?

- Eu o amo, mãe.

- E ele a ama?

Mariah hesitou.

- Seu pai e eu nunca tivemos muito, mas sempre houve amor entre nós.

- Ele se preocupa comigo. O problema é que Jud não sabe lidar com os sentimentos. Ele não admite o que sente.

- Se tem certeza de que não está se iludindo...

- Ele se ofereceu para providenciar a viagem de avião, se quiser vir.

- Você sabe que eu adoraria, meu bem, mas...

-Qual é o problema?

- As coisas estão estranhas por aqui. O Sr. Hopkins não discute seus problemas comigo, e por isso não sei o que está acontecendo, mas um homem esteve aqui com uma calculadora e documentos oficiais. E também vi outro estranho vestindo um terno. Creio que era um corretor imobiliário.

- Pergunte ao Sr. Hopkins, mãe.

- Não posso! Seria muita ousadia. Se houver alguma coisa que eu deva saber, ele me dirá. De qualquer maneira, tenho um pressentimento de que devo ficar por aqui. Ado raria estar aí com você, querida, mas este não é o melhor momento para viajar.

Estava desapontada, mas compreendia. A mãe tinha de fazer o que era melhor para ela.

- Jud disse que pode vir quando o bebê nascer.

- Oh, seria ótimo! E prometo que nada me impedirá de ir. Você está bem? Tem se alimentado e dormido bastante?

- Estou ótima, mamãe. E quanto ao casamento, a ceri mônia será rápida e simples, e não haverá nenhum tipo de comemoração.

Havia acabado de desligar o telefone quando Jud entrou na cozinha.

- E então? Falou com sua mãe?

- Ela não pode vir.

- Que pena... Bem, estarei pronto para sair por volta das dez. Se quiser ir comigo à cidade, podemos aproveitar para fazer algumas compras depois de entrarmos com o pedido de licença. Notei que suas calças estão apertadas. Precisa de roupas novas, talvez alguma coisa para usar na noite do nosso casamento.

- Já disse que...

- Se quer fazer o enxoval do bebê enquanto espera por ele, tudo bem. Mas minha esposa não precisa costurar as próprias roupas. Procure tudo de que estiver precisando enquanto eu cuido de alguns problemas do rancho, e depois, quando for buscá-Ia, eu pagarei a conta.

- Jud, gosto de costurar e sou boa nisso.

- Deixe a loja de tecidos para outra ocasião. Hoje teremos de voltar logo. Tenho um compromisso no meio da tarde.

- Shelby?

- É só um treinamento, Mariah. O Classic Summer será realizado dentro de algumas semanas. E antes que ela saiba por outras pessoas, quero informá-Ia sobre o nosso casamento.

Não havia nada que pudesse dizer. Não permitiria que o ciúme o afastasse, nem exigiria mais do que ele podia oferecer.

Mariah balançava na rede da varanda ouvindo o canto das cigarras. Eram quase três da madrugada, e todos es tavam dormindo. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas seria uma mulher casada. Tinha todo o direito de ter uma crise de insônia.

Um ruído na cozinha alertou-a para a presença de al guém. Segundos depois a porta de tela foi aberta e Luke apareceu na soleira.

- Bela noite - ele disse.

- Sim, é uma linda noite.

A rede rangeu quando ele se sentou a seu lado.

- Ouvi quando desceu. Como não voltou ao quarto...

- Ficou preocupado. Parece que todos se preocupam comigo.

- Por isso precisa sair da cama de madrugada para ter um pouco de paz - Luke adivinhou com um sorriso. Sempre foi tensa, ou seu silêncio é um reflexo da situação que está vivendo?

- Acho que a tensão é natural. Talvez consiga relaxar depois do casamento.

- Assinar uma certidão não muda nada, Mariah.

- Não, mas Jud é um homem de palavra, e eu não farei promessas que não possa cumprir. Os votos serão um laço entre nós.

- Esse laço só será forte se vocês o fortalecerem.

- Acha que algum dia Jud abrirá mão das defesas a ponto de amar-me? Afinal, por que ele sente tanta necessidade de se proteger?

- Jud é desconfiado por natureza.

- Não é verdade. Ele não confia nas mulheres. Por quê?

- Devia perguntar a ele.

- Nós dois sabemos que ele não responderia.

- Sabe que a mãe de Jud morreu quando ele tinha apenas um ano?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Ele cresceu sentindo que a mãe o abandonara. Thatcher estava sempre tentando envolvê-Io nas tarefas do ran cho, como se assim pudesse torná-lo mais homem, e o re sultado é que Jud desenvolveu uma espécie de couraça. Em bora não admita, ele admira o pai tanto quanto se sente frustrado com suas atitudes.

- Os dois são muito parecidos.

- É verdade. Por isso, quando Thatcher foi traído, Jud também sentiu-se vítima da traição. Quando meu primo tinha treze anos, Thatcher apaixonou-se novamente. Ou in teressou-se. Não sei bem o que aconteceu. O fato é que a tal mulher só estava interessada no dinheiro da família, e mesmo sendo apenas um adolescente, Jud enxergou a rea lidade que o pai se negava a ver. Thatcher deduziu que o filho estava com ciúme por causa do tempo, da atenção e do dinheiro que ele dispensava a outra pessoa.

- Jud não é mesquinho.

- Tem razão. Mas ele estava determinado a fazer o pai compreender a verdade. Certo dia, viu a noiva do pai sair para cavalgar e notou que ela era seguida por um peão. Jud os surpreendeu no pasto coberto de neve... enrolados em um cobertor. Os dois desmentiram a versão de Jud e o acusaram de estar mentindo para destruir o noivado do pai, e Thatcher preferiu acreditar na noiva.

- E nenhum dos dois jamais se esqueceu disso.

- Não. Thatcher só acreditou quando outro empregado do rancho o procurou para revelar que também havia se deitado com sua noiva. Thatcher rompeu o noivado, manteve o peão leal no rancho e encerrou o assunto. Acrescente a isso meia dúzia de mulheres que tentaram arrastar Jud para a cama na esperança de conquistarem o título de Sra. Judson Whitmore, e o resultado será um caubói cínico e desconfiado.

- Ele não era assim quando o conheci. Seus olhos bri lhavam quando sorria, e havia entusiasmo em tudo que fazia. E acho que Jud pode voltar a ser esse homem cheio de alegria e vida, desde que dê uma chance a si mesmo. Talvez o bebê possa devolver o brilho aos seus olhos.

- Talvez você possa. Dê tempo a ele, Mariah. Quando perceber que você quer construir uma vida a seu lado, não arrancar dinheiro de seus bolsos ou exibir seu nome como um troféu, talvez ele desista de proteger-se.

- E talvez se apaixone?

- Sim, talvez.

- Obrigada, Luke. Você me ajudou a entender melhor o homem com quem vou me casar.

- Ele merece ser feliz. Acredito que você e o bebê podem ser o caminho para essa. felicidade.

- E você, Luke? É feliz?

-É claro que sim.

- Ama alguém?

- Já amei. Mas... amar não é nada simples, e não sei se um dia estarei preparado para enfrentar todas essas complicações novamente. Tenho um trabalho que aprecio, pessoas com quem dividir minha vida... É o suficiente.

- Talvez seja, por enquanto. Mas se é o tipo de homem que imagino que seja, um dia vai querer mais.

Ele riu.

- Jud não me contou que sabia prever o futuro.

- Não sei. Apenas tento enxergar com o coração, em vez de usar apenas os olhos. Boa noite, Luke.

- Boa noite, Mariah. Espero que o dia do seu casamento seja o primeiro passo para alcançar tudo aquilo que quer.

Quando entrou e fechou a porta, ela se deu conta de que espetava a mesma coisa.

Os preparativos eram enervantes. Flô, que retornara na quela manhã, contou que Thatcher havia encomendado um pequeno bufê para depois da cerimônia, e dois toldos haviam sido instalados no pátio, um para a realização do casamento, outro para proteger a enorme mesa cercada por dezenas de cadeiras.

Por volta das cinco, um carro chegou provocando grande alvoroço. Jud, Luke e Thatcher correram a recebê-Io, e Ma riah deduziu que Christopher e a esposa haviam chegado.

Instantes depois a dedução era confirmada.

- Este é meu primo Christopher. E Jenny, sua esposa - Jud apresentou.

Todos trocaram apertos de mão e sorrisos.

- Não acham que deviam ir se aprontar para a cerimônia? - Thatcher perguntou. - O fotógrafo prometeu chegar às seis.

- Fotógrafo?

- Precisamos de fotos deste dia grandioso.

- Pai, havíamos decidido que a cerimônia seria simples.

- E será. Apenas alguns convidados, flores, um pouco de comida... Nada poderia ser mais simples.

Luke e Christopher riram, e Jud balançou a cabeça.

O grande momento havia chegado. Trêmula, Mariah se gurou o braço de Thatcher e caminhou na direção do altar improvisado, notando que Jud a examinava com um misto de espanto e admiração. O vestido era simples. Branco, de tecido leve e corte reto, escondia a barriga saliente e realçava as pernas bem torneadas. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de-cavalo trabalhado foram enfeitados com minúsculas flores brancas que ela mesma colhera, e a maquiagem era suave, graças ao bronzeado adquirido nos dias que passava ao ar livre.

Quando Thatcher colocou a mão dela sobre a do filho, havia uma expressão grave no rosto de Jud, mas os dedos sobre os dedos sugeriam firmeza e segurança. A voz com que ele pronunciou o sim também era confiante, e finalmente Mariah conseguiu relaxar. Os votos brotaram de seu cora ção, não apenas dos lábios.

Jud colocou a aliança em seu dedo e encarou-a. Gostaria de poder ler a alma do homem que amava, mas a couraça protetora com que ele se cercara impedia qualquer apro ximação: Disposta a conquistá-Io, nem que levasse a vida toda para isso, pôs a aliança no dedo de Jud e sorriu. A troca de alianças e as promessas que haviam acabado de fazer eram o primeiro passo para a realização de um so nho. Com tempo e perseverança, talvez pudesse chegar ao fim do caminho.

O beijo no final da cerimônia foi ardente. Ofegante, Mariah virou-se e sorriu para os convidados, que já se apro ximavam para cumprimentá-Ios.

A recepção foi animada. A comida era deliciosa, o ponche, suave, e o bolo era o mais lindo que já vira. O fotógrafo já havia partido quando Flô aproximou-se de Jud e sussurrou:

- Tudo pronto.

Ele assentiu e pousou a mão no ombro da esposa.

- Bem, espero que se divirtam, mas estamos partindo. E só voltaremos amanhã à tarde.

- Partindo? - Thatcher repetiu surpreso.

- Exatamente. Mariah e eu vamos passar a noite num lugar mais... reservado. Flô tem o número do telefone, caso haja alguma emergência, mas ela jurou segredo, o que sig nifica que não devem perder tempo tentando descobrir onde estamos.

- Mas eu não tenho...

Sentindo a hesitação na voz de Mariah, Jud murmurou:

- Não se preocupe. Não vai precisar vestir nada esta noite, e Flô pôs algumas peças numa valise para amanhã. A menos que não queira ir...

- Adorei a idéia da noite de núpcias - ela respondeu num sussurro provocante, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés.

Nesse momento alguém apareceu na lateral da casa. Era Shelby Vance, e ela levava um presente nas mãos.

- Olá para todos. Sei que não fui convidada, mas fiz questão de vir e desejar felicidades ao casal.

Mariah preparou-se para enfrentar momentos difíceis. Viu como a mulher olhava para seu marido, como sorria enquanto se aproximava para entregar o presente nas mãos dele.

Jud deixou o pacote sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado, Shelby. Abriremos o presente quando voltarmos. Estávamos de saída. - E virou-se para a esposa. - Vou buscar a caminhonete e estarei esperando por você na frente da casa. - Com um aceno geral, deixou a recepção.

Sorrindo, Mariah também se preparou para partir.

- É melhor ir buscar minha bolsa, ou ele irá embora sem mim.

A gargalhada de Thatcher a seguiu até a cozinha. Quando passou pela porta, notou que Shelby também a seguira. - Quer alguma coisa?

A loura levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

- Oh, sim. Só queria que soubesse que, depois do nascimento do bebê, não terá mais nenhum direito sobre Jud.

- Nós nos casamos, Shelby. E este é um compromisso eterno.

- Não se iluda. E não pense que o fato de ter uma aliança no dedo significa que ganhou a briga. Jud só se casou para ter direitos legais sobre a criança. Nesta região, os Whitmore são a lei. E se ele decidir que não quer mais você, mas prefere ficar com o filho, esta será a decisão do juiz.

Jud era um homem de palavra... responsável... um homem que podia sentir-se encurralado pelo pai e pelo casamento.

Temendo que Shelby percebesse sua insegurança, falou com toda a confiança que pôde reunir.

- Pense o que quiser, Shelby. Mas a verdade é que Jud me escolheu. Você perdeu. A aliança está no meu dedo, não no seu. E eu dormirei na cama dele de hoje em diante.

- Pode dormir com ele, mas é jovem demais para saber como satisfazê-Io. Jud é muito experiente. E em pouco tempo, quando estiver gorda e pesada, a lembrança da noite de núpcias será a única coisa que terá para aquecer-se nas noites mais frias.

- Está enganada. Ainda terei uma aliança, um marido e um filho. O filho de Jud. O que quer que aconteça, eu sou a mãe do herdeiro do Star Four.

Sem esperar pela resposta de Shelby, sabendo que con seguira dar a última palavra, virou-se e foi buscar a bolsa que havia deixado no quarto.

E se Jud realmente houvesse se casado só para ter di reitos legais sobre o bebê?

_**CAPÍTULO VIII **_

No caminho para _o _hotel, Mariah havia de cidido abandonar todas as preocupações com_ o _futuro e pensar apenas no presente. E foi comessa idéia em mente que ela mergulhou nos braços do marido e beijou-o, certa de que _o _tempo e _o _amor que sentia seriam suficientes para conquistá-Io. Se estivesse enganada, teria ao menos a lembrança daquela noite para sustentá-Ia nos momentos de tristeza e solidão.

Havia esperado desejo, urgência e ardor, mas surpreen deu-se coma gentileza de Jud. No entanto, as palavras de Shelby permaneciam no fundo de sua mente, e sentia que precisava retribuir todo _o _prazer que encontraria _com _ele. O futuro de seu casamento podia depender daquela noite.

Jud interrompeu _o _beijo para beijar seu pescoço. As mãos iam aos poucos abrindo os botões do vestido, expondo seu corpo às carícias que a inflamavam. Experiência. Ele sabia exatamente _o _que fazia. Teria de seguir os instintos e fingir que também conhecia _o _caminho.

Jud tentava manter _o _controle. Mariah _o _excitava e sur preendia. Nunca havia desejado uma mulher comoa dese java. Jamais tivera problemas para manter _o _controle. Mas desde aquela noite em Montana, quando cedera ao impulso, era comose a necessidade de tê-Ia nos braços crescesse a cada dia.

Passar a noite de núpcias na casa do rancho fora uma possibilidade que descartara desde _o _início. Sabia que Luke, Christopher e Jenny teriam feito de tudo para preservar a privacidade do casal, mas seu pai... Podia quase imaginá-Io parado na porta do quarto, gritando instruções.

Naquela noite queria Mariah só para si.

Ela era quente, suave, e tudo que desejava era possuí-Ia e encontrar o alívio com que tanto sonhara. Mas conteve-se e terminou de despi-Ia, acaríciando-a com um misto de re verência e ousadia.

- Também quero tocá-Io.

O comentário atrevido o surpreendeu, mas Jud atendeu ao pedido sem nenhuma hesitação. E não se arrependeu.

- Se continuar assim, nossa primeira experiência depois de casados será bem rápida.

- Oh, eu... desculpe-me. Só queria que sentisse prazer.

Havia um estranho tremor na voz dela, uma nota que fazia pensar em medo e insegurança. Desejava-a tanto, que na maior parte do tempo procurava manter-se afastado como forma de defesa contra sentimentos mais profundos. Odiava o poder que ela exercia sobre seu corpo e sua mente.

- Mariah, nunca mais estive com uma mulher depois daquela noite em Montana - confessou. - Se me fizer sentir prazer demais antes da hora, vai acabar desapontada.

- Nunca. E se não conseguir controlar-se, não me importarei de esperar pela minha vez... mais tarde.

Jud riu e beijou-a.

- Se isso é uma promessa, pode fazer o que quiser comigo - disse.

Mariah aceitou o desafio. Como previra, Jud sentia-se prestes a explodir. Precisava possuí-Ia, antes que fosse tarde demais. Tentando descobrir se ela estava pronta para re cebê-Io, tocou-a e quase enlouqueceu ao ouvir o gemido de desejo. Sem deixar de afagá-Ia, beijou-a lentamente disposto a dar a ela um prazer como jamais conhecera. Na primeira vez sentira dor, mas agora...

Ao sentir que Mariah cravava as unhas em suas costas e erguia o quadril em sua direção, soube que ela estava pronta e penetrou-a. Moviam-se juntos numa dança erótica e sensual, mas Jud ainda tentava agarrar-se ao que restava do controle que tantos anos levara para conquistar.

- Solte-se - ela murmurou. - Quero senti-lo dentro de mim.

Mas não podia soltar-se. Se revelasse a extensão de se desejo, ela poderia usá-Io como uma arma para atingi-lo. Ainda não sabia se Mariah se casara pela segurança que podia proporcionar ou pelo homem que era. Talvez jamais soubesse, e então teria de conviver com as dúvidas. Mas podia proteger-se e impedir o desabrochar de sentimentos mais profundos e dolorosos.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao clímax, teve de admitir que a situação não era tão simples quanto gostaria de acre ditar. Aquela mulher abalara seu mundo, e apesar de todo o esforço, não conseguia estabilizá-Io.

Deitado de lado, aninhou-a bem perto do peito. Mariah abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Foi maravilhoso.

- Tem razão. Mas acho melhor tomarmos mais cuidado. O bebê pode...

- Pare de se preocupar, Jud. Quero aproveitar nossa noite de núpcias tanto quanto você.

De repente uma idéia se formou em sua mente.

- O que acha de viajar comigo?

- Para o paraíso?

Ele riu.

- Não, para Fort Worth. O Classic Summer vai começar dentro de uma semana, e todos nós iremos. Mack, Ted, Randy e eu participamos da competição. Flô acompanha o marido. Meu pai vai encontrar velhos amigos. Se não formos desclassificados nas primeiras etapas, passaremos duas semanas fora.

- Adoraria vê-Io competir.

- Outros proprietários de animais também estarão lá. Inclusive Shelby.

Mariah ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se não soubesse o que dizer. Havia sido um comentário estú pido, mas decidira aproveitar a viagem para garantir mais algumas noites de privacidade em quartos de hotel como aquele, e a empolgação o levara a falar demais.

Finalmente ela encolheu os ombros.

- Shelby vai estar lá? Nesse caso, temos de torcer por ela também. Afinal, você é o treinador, e se ela vencer, também terá algum reconhecimento.

- É assim que funciona. Depois do Futurity, em dezem bro, esse é o evento mais importante do ano para os trei nadores e proprietários de cavalos de raça. Não só pelo prêmio em dinheiro, mas, como você mesma disse, pela reputação que pode conferir aos ganhadores.

- Vai ser divertido.

Nunca antes havia pensado naquela viagem como diversão. Mas só precisou olhar para o rosto de Mariah, constatar a ansiedade com que esperava viver novas experiências, e soube que dessa vez seria diferente.

Mariah foi ao celeiro para guardar alguns instrumentos que usara com os potros. Desde a noite de núpcias com Jud, tudo que fazia era sorrir e cantarolar. Sabia que ele ainda se mantinha distante, que se guardava contra os pró prios sentimentos, mas esperava mudá-Io com a intensidade de seu amor.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, depois da partida dos hós pedes, mudara suas coisas para o quarto de Jud. Os dias não haviam mudado muito, mas as noites eram completa mente diferentes. Por maior que fosse a freqüência com que as palavras de Shelby a incomodavam, já não acreditava que Jud havia se casado com ela só para ter direitos legais sobre o filho. E quanto à falta de experiência... sabia que era capaz de satisfazê-Io.

Entusiasmada, decidiu atualizar os registros no compu tador. Estava passando pelo depósito de ferramentas, quando viu Thatcher debruçado sobre uma sela pendurada na parede. Ele havia acabado de guardar um pequeno frasco no bolso da camisa.

- Thatcher! O que aconteceu? - perguntou assustada, correndo até o sogro.

Ele ergueu o corpo e ofereceu um sorriso pálido.

- Apenas uma cãibra na coxa, mais nada.

O suor banhava sua testa, e suspeitava de que ele estivesse mentindo.

- Vou buscar Jud.

-Não!

- Thatcher...

- Estou bem, Mariah. Jud tem muito o que fazer. Não vamos incomodá-Io por causa de uma simples cãibra. A idade está chegando, e alguns inconvenientes são inevitáveis.

- Você precisa ir ao médico.

- Por favor, não comece a se preocupar, está bem? Tenho consulta marcada para a segunda semana de agosto. Meu médico é um homem muito ocupado. Não vou importuná-Io cada vez que sentir uma dor ou um desconforto qualquer.

Mas Mariah não estava convencida.

- Não acha que devia consultá-Io antes de ir viajar?

- Talvez não vá viajar.

- Não quer ver Jud competindo?

- Ele se sairá melhor se eu não estiver assistindo. Prefiro ficar e ajudar os peões com o trabalho por aqui.

Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

Thatcher caminhou até a porta e, antes de sair, disse:

- Espero que guarde segredo sobre o que viu aqui. Jud não precisa saber que tive uma simples cãibra. Quero que prometa que não vai dizer nada a meu filho. Não antes da viagem.

Não gostava de fazer essa promessa. Mas Thatcher era tão teimoso quanto o filho, e se já havia decidido que não iria procurar o médico, contar a Jud só serviria para preocupá-Io e desviar sua atenção da competição em Fort Worth.

- Está bem, não direi nada a Jud. Mas também vai ter de fazer uma promessa. Se tiver outra... _cãibra, _irá procurar seu médico imediatamente.

- Está bem, eu prometo. Agora que encerramos este assunto, vamos voltar ao trabalho. .

Ao vê-lo sair, Mariah tomou uma decisão. Não podia quebrar a promessa que fizera a Thatcher e falar sobre seu mal estar com Jud, mas sentia que devia dizer algo ao marido.

Mariah decidiu deixar a conversa para aquela noite, quando estivessem sozinhos no quarto. Ainda não sabia o que diria, e havia acabado de tomar banho e vestir a camisola, quando Jud entrou com expressão preocupada.

- O que foi?

- Meu pai disse que não vai a Fort Worth.

- Oh... E ele disse por quê?

- Papai acha que está ficando velho para toda aquela excitação. Ele disse que quer ficar aqui e supervisionar o trabalho dos rapazes. Mas sei que a realidade é outra. Meu pai não tem se sentido bem e não quer me contar. Já notou como ele tem se movimentado menos?

- Eu... sim. O que vai fazer?

- Não sei. Se eu ficar, ele vai criar uma confusão que...

- Deixe-me ficar.

Jud pensou na proposta por alguns segundos.

- Acha que isso vai servir de alguma coisa?

- Talvez. Posso preparar refeições decentes para Thatcher. Sabe que se ficar sozinho, ele irá ao alojamento e comerá tudo que não deve. E se acontecer alguma coisa e ele precisar, de atendimento, estarei aqui para tomar as providências.

- Pensei que estivesse ansiosa para ir a Fort Worth. - Estava. Mas como vai se concentrar para ganhar o prêmio e implementar os negócios, se estiver preocupado com seu pai?

- Essa é a única razão pela qual não quer ir?

- Que outra razão eu poderia ter?

- Talvez não esteja interessada em duas semanas de lua-de-mel.

- Tenho me comportado como se não quisesse uma lua-de-mel? - E abraçou-o com um sorriso provocante.

-Não.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Jud. Mas temos todas as noites até partir para o torneio, e acho que nós dois nos sentiremos melhor se Thatcher não ficar sozinho.

Jud partira há cinco dias. Mariah acenara com lágrimas nos olhos, mas sabia que tomara a decisão certa. Ele havia telefonado uma vez de Fort Worth para contar que estava instalado em um quarto com Randy, e que se saíra bem na primeira etapa da competição. Esperava que o marido li gasse novamente para dizer que chegara à final e que sentia sua falta. Forçando-se a acreditar que ele não sucumbiria à insistência de Shelby, esperava ansiosa pela volta de Jud.

Mariah passeava pelo jardim. Thatcher passara Os últi mos dias repousando bastante, e quando o viu correndo em sua direção e acenando, ela se assustou.

- O que foi?

Mas ele parecia bem.

- Sua mãe no telefone. Ela disse que é importante. Preocupada, correu para atender ao chamado na cozinha. - Mamãe?

- Olá, querida. O Sr. Whitmore parece ser um homem muito simpático.

- Ele é. Mal posso esperar para que encontre Jud e conheça o pai dele. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Os momentos de silêncio indicaram que sim.

- O Sr. Hopkins está vendendo o rancho. Um executivo da Wall Street é o novo proprietário e tudo tem acontecido muito depressa. O problema é que preciso de dinheiro. Odeio ter de incomodá-Ia, especialmente sabendo como se sacrifi cou para economizar para a chegada do bebê, mas não sei o que fazer, e em breve todos terão de sair daqui. Consegui um emprego de garçonete na cidade, mas preciso pagar dois meses de aluguel adiantado de um apartamento até o dia primeiro de agosto.

- Oh, mãe! Gastei parte do dinheiro com algumas tolices e material para confeccionar as roupas do bebê. Só tenho cem dólares.

- Não sei o que fazer. O apartamento custa trezentos e cinqüenta por mês. Não tenho mobília, o uniforme do restaurante é pago pelos empregados, e não posso viver em uma casa sem utensílios básicos. Mesmo que compre tudo em uma loja de segunda mão, vou precisar de dois mil dólares para recomeçar a vida.

- Já tentou pedir um empréstimo ao sr. Hopkins?

- Os credores estão atrás dele, Mariah. Talvez deva encontrar um quarto em uma pensão barata, ou...

- Precisa de um lugar permanente para morar. Deixe-me pensar um pouco, está bem? Ligarei de volta esta noite.

- O problema não é seu, querida. Encontrarei uma saída.

- Não faça nada enquanto eu não telefonar. Promete?

- Está bem, prometo.

Quando desligou, Mariah percebeu que Thatcher estava parado ao lado da porta.

- Sua mãe precisa de alguma coisa?

- Ela... sim, mas acho que devo resolver isso sozinha.

- Você agora é da família. Seus problemas são nossos problemas. E nem pense em deixar a cozinha antes de me contar o que está acontecendo.

Não queria preocupá-Io, mas já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que recusar-se a falar seria ainda pior para sua pressão sangüínea. Thatcher ficava furioso quando era contrariado.

- Minha mãe vai ter de deixar a casa onde mora. Ela vai ter de sair do rancho até o dia primeiro de agosto, e para alugar um apartamento, precisa pagar dois meses adiantados.

- Sua mãe não tem economias?

- O sr. Hopkins nunca pagou muito. Dava casa e comida para nós duas, mas salário... Nos últimos cinco anos ele perdeu muito dinheiro, e em alguns meses nem pagou pelo trabalho de minha mãe. O que eu ganhava costurando servia para comprar as coisas de que precisávamos. Trouxe minhas economias quando vim para cá, mas agora resta pouco desse dinheiro. Talvez possa conseguir um dinheiro na alfaiataria da cidade, ou...

- Sabe que Jud não permitiria. Por que não pede o dinheiro ao seu marido?

- De jeito nenhum! Ele já pensa que me casei por causa do dinheiro dos Whitmore. Não quero alimentar suas suspeitas.

- Jud não se recusaria a ajudar sua mãe.

- Mas ficaria ressentido. Sei disso. E estamos começando a dar os primeiros passos na direção de um entendimento. Não quero arruinar tudo.

- Então, convide-a para vir passar um tempo aqui no rancho.

- Você é um homem muito generoso, mas não acredito que essa seja a melhor solução. - Jud já reclamava de morar com o pai. Ter a sogra na mesma casa seria ainda pior.

- Sei o que está pensando - Thatcher resmungou.

Talvez devam construir uma casa só para vocês. Nosso terreno é grande. E se não quer pedir dinheiro a Jud, eu posso emprestar a quantia necessária até você ter coragem para falar com ele sobre o assunto.

Não precisava de coragem. Precisava ter certeza de que Jud não se sentiria usado, caso pedisse o empréstimo. Mas nunca fugira de um problema antes, e não começaria agora. - Esta noite vou telefonar para o hotel onde ele está hos pedado. Será melhor se pensarmos juntos em uma solução.

- Boa idéia. E se ele disser alguma tolice, passe o telefone para mim.

Estava começando a compreender a necessidade de pri vacidade de que Jud tanto falava. Permitir a intervenção de Thatcher só causaria mais problemas, e isso era tudo que queria evitar.

_**CAPÍTULO IX**_

Jud abriu a porta com o cartão magnético, en trou no quarto do hotel... e encontrou Shelby sentada perto da janela.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Randy me emprestou o cartão, Ele e Ted virão nos encontrar dentro de alguns minutos para jantarmos juntos.

Shelby estava começando a incomodá-lo. Não conseguia dar um passo sem que ela estivesse grudada em seus calcanhares! Sentia falta de Mariah, estava preocupado com o pai, e mal podia esperar para voltar para casa e acompanhar o cresci mento do fIlho dentro do ventre de sua esposa. E como não suportava mais a presença de Shelby, o melhor a fazer era dizer a ela que procurasse outro treinador.

- Escute, Shelby, precisamos conversar. Não acho que...

O telefone o interrompeu. Antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, ela o atendeu. Depois de alguns segundos estendeu o fone em sua direção.

- É Mariah.

Franzindo a testa para demonstrar que reprovava sua atitude invasiva, Jud foi atender.

- Olá, Mariah. - Silêncio. - Algum problema com papai?

- Não. Thatcher está bem. Pensei que seu companheiro de quarto fosse Randy.

- E acertou. Randy, Shelby, Ted e eu vamos jantar juntos.

- Randy e Ted estão aí?

Aborrecido com o problema criado por Shelby, desapontado com a falta de confIança de Mariah, respondeu com tom seco:

-Não.

- Entendo.

- Mariah...

Em voz alta, Shelby comentou:

- Se tivermos sorte, eles não virão e poderemos passar a noite sozinhos.

Acabaria esganando aquela mulher!

- Mariah, não é o que...

- Só queria desejar boa sorte e dizer que está tudo bem por aqui. Espero que o jantar seja muito agradável.

E antes que pudesse esclarecer a situação e dizer que pre tendia colocar Shelby em seu devido lugar, ela desligou o te lefone. Podia ligar de volta, mas duvidava de que ela o aten desse ou acreditasse no que tinha a dizer. Teria de resolver o problema frente a frente quando voltasse para casa.

Mas Shelby era uma questão que podia solucionar imediatamente.

- É melhor procurar outro treinador.

- Está brincando!

- Mariah é minha esposa, e esta esperando um filho meu. Nosso filho! Não admito que a perturbe com seu com portamento leviano ou que tente interferir no nosso rela cionamento. Atreva-se a incomodá-Ia outra vez, e juro que não vai encontrar um único treinador disposto a aceitá-Ia.

- Jud, eu...

- Saia daqui!

O grito furioso comprovou que estava falando sério, e ela saiu em silêncio.

Jogando o chapéu sobre a cama, Jud abriu o frigobar em busca de uma bebida que pudesse queimar mais do que a raiva que sentia.

O ruído de automóveis anunciou a chegada de Jud na segunda-feira à tarde, um dia depois da final do Classic Summer. Mariah estava na cozinha, e decidiu continuar preparando o jantar em vez de ir recebê-Io. Sabia que o marido estaria ocupado descarregando os cavalos, e ainda não se sentia preparada para encará-Io.

Depois daquele telefonema, decidira que não podia con versar com ele sobre os problemas da mãe e aceitara a oferta de empréstimo de Thatcher. O dinheiro já havia sido enviado através de uma ordem de pagamento, mas Mariah arrependera-se antes mesmo de voltar da cidade.

Thatcher telefonara mais uma vez para avisar que che gara à final do torneio, mas ela estava no banho e não quisera retornar a ligação mais tarde. Temera ouvir a voz de Shelby novamente.

Estava espremendo limões para preparar uma jarra de limonada, quando ouviu a porta da cozinha e o som de passos atrás dela. Sentiu as mãos sobre seus ombros, mas não se virou para encará-Io, pois sabia que veria em seus olhos a evidência de que ele e Shelby haviam feito mais do que jantar juntos, e então teria de deixá-Io.

- Voltei - Jud anunciou com voz rouca.

O aroma de sabonete indicava que ele usara o chuveiro do alojamento.

Engolindo em seco, Mariah continuou espremendo os limões. - Venceu o torneio?

- Sim, e além do prêmio em dinheiro, ganhei um cinturão novo e uma sela como jamais vi no Texas. Mas esperava outra recompensa.

- Do que está falando?

- Passei duas semanas fora de casa. Pensei que seria recebido com um beijo de minha esposa, mas vejo que estava enganado. Não vai me beijar enquanto não esclarecermos um certo assunto. Shelby Vance é história, Mariah. Disse a ela para procurar outro treinador.

- Antes ou depois do jantar?

- Olhe para mim. - Segurando-a pelos ombros, obri gou-a a se virar. - Não fomos jantar. Shelby é uma mulher mimada e egoísta que acha que pode ter tudo que quer, como se sua vontade fosse mais importante que tudo no mundo. Eu a proibi de importuná-Ia ou interferir no nosso casamento.

- Você fez isso? - Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

- Fiz uma promessa quando me casei com você, e pre tendo cumpri-Ia.

- Então você e Shelby...

- Eu estava lá na qualidade de treinador de Shelby. Mais nada. Fui claro?

Aliviada, sentindo que a esperança se renovava em seu coração, ela assentiu. Depois abraçou-o.

- Disse que queria um beijo de boas-vindas?

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse.

Sem deixar de beijá-Ia, Jud tomou-a nos braços e carre gou-a na direção da escada.

Dizendo a si mesma que não devia sentir-se embaraçada por todos no rancho conhecerem as intenções de Jud, ela não protestou. Aquele homem era seu marido, havia passado duas semanas fora de casa, e o que desejavam fazer era perfeitamente natural.

Sentia que algo causara uma profunda mudança em Jud. Talvez houvesse sido a distância, a separação. Talvez seu coração estivesse começando a reconhecer os sentimentos que haviam nascido em Montana. Sabia que devia contar a ele sobre o empréstimo de Thatcher, mas não podia. Não naquele momento. Não queria fazer nada que pudesse en fraquecer o laço que sentia entre eles.

Quando ele a deitou sobre a cama e beijou-a, Mariah abriu os braços como já havia aberto o coração.

Assobiando, Jud subiu a escada pensando em jantar com Mariah, trabalhar mais um pouco na arena e ir para a cama cedo. Mas não para dormir. Era como se nunca se cansassem de buscar o prazer intenso que encontravam quando estavam juntos e sozinhos. O desejo era uma cons tante, talvez por saberem que em alguns meses as circuns tâncias mudariam com a chegada do bebê.

No dia anterior haviam ido juntos à cidade para enco mendar os móveis do quarto. Mais tarde, quando voltaram ao rancho, ela havia demonstrado sua felicidade de maneira bem clara, e lembrar as horas que passaram no quarto era suficiente para fazê-lo arder novamente. Mas ainda não po dia abrir mão das defesas. O orgulho e a necessidade de proteger-se o impediam de entregar-se.

FIá estava na cozinha preparando o jantar. - Onde está Mariah?

- Costurando em minha casa. É melhor ir buscá-Ia, ou ela não voltará antes do anoitecer. Sua mulher esquece do mundo quando se senta na frente daquela máquina.

Rindo, Jud decidiu tomar um banheiro antes de ir ao encontro da esposa.

No quarto, notou alguns livros no chão, perto da porta, e lembrou que ela havia passado pela biblioteca na tarde anterior. O primeiro volume era sobre cuidados com os be bês. O segundo relatava as belezas do Caribe, e o terceiro convidava o leitor a conhecer os castelos da França e da Alemanha.

Por que ela lia livros sobre viagens? Para alimentar an tigas fantasias? Ou seria mais que isso?

Dúvidas que conseguira sufocar nos últimos dias volta ram a incomodá-Io. _Ela é jovem. Quer ver _o _mundo. E talvez esteja planejando usá-lo como passaporte._

Perturbado, tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu roupas lim pas e desceu.

Thatcher estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo o jornaL

- Atendi um telefonema para você esta tarde. Um ho mem em Hillsboro ouviu comentários sobre a performance da equipe do Star Four em Fort Worth. Ele tem dois animais de um ano para serem treinados e pretende comprar mais um potro no próximo ano. O sujeito disse que chegará na próxima segunda-feira trazendo os cavalos.

- Disse a ele que eu os aceitaria?

- É claro que sim.

- Por que não falou comigo antes de decidir?

- O que havia para perguntar?

- Tem idéia de quantos contratos fechei desde que voltei do torneio? Tenho pelo menos uma dúzia de propostas de criadores da região de Fort Worth. Estou analisando cada uma delas, decidindo quais são as melhores. Não tinha o direito de aceitar novos animais sem consultar-me.

O rosto de Thatchr ficou vermelho.

- Caso tenha esquecido, eu sou o dono do Star Four!

- Mas sou eu quem está administrando o rancho. Whitmore levantou-se.

- Eu estaria no comando se o médico permitisse! Você e os outros parecem pensar que meu lugar é no pasto!

- Mesmo que estivesse lá, continuaria observando meus passos. Foi sempre assim, pai - Jud explodiu. - Desde que eu era criança, você me dava uma tarefa e depois ques tionava minha maneira de realizá-Ia. Se quer que eu con tinue cuidando do rancho, vai ter de me deixar administrá-lo como eu achar que devo.

- Se estou sempre atento aos seus passos, é porque não confio em você. E se eu entregar o rancho em suas mãos e você for embora outra vez?

- Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que nunca quis que eu me desse bem... ou que ficasse aqui. Está sempre me provocando porque quer me fazer ir embora, pois assim poderia esquecer que eu fui a causa da morte de minha mãe.

O suor banhava a testa de Thatcher e ele gritava.

- Você é louco! Não pode acreditar...

De repente ele levou a mão ao peito e dobrou o corpo para a frente.

- Pai. Pai! Flô - Jud chamou apavorado. – Telefone para o hospital. Peça uma ambulância com urgência!

Mariah ouviu os gritos do marido quando estava entrando na cozinha e correu até a sala. Ao ver o sogro caído e Jud debruçado sobre o pai, voltou ao celeiro em busca de ajuda.

Randy e Mack atenderam ao chamado. Randy ajudou Jud com os primeiros socorros até a chegada da ambulância, e Mariah e Flô acompanharam tudo em silêncio. Nenhuma delas havia visto Jud tão pálido ou apavorado antes.

No hospital, os médicos levaram Thatcher para a sala de emergências, e Jud e Mariah tiveram de esperar no cor redor. Mais de uma hora se passou antes que um médico aparecesse para anunciar a necessidade de uma cirurgia. Thatcher precisava de um marca-passo e, depois de assinar a autorização, Jud levou a esposa para a sala de espera, onde teriam de aguardar... e rezar.

- A culpa foi minha - ele disse com tom desesperado. - Não devia ter discutido com ele. Disse coisas horríveis!

- Sou tão culpada quanto você - Mariah respondeu aflita. - Sabia que ele não estava bem. Encontrei-o na sala de ferramentas alguns dias antes de você partir para Fort Worth, e Thatcher suava bastante e parecia sentir dores. Mas ele me fez prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém, porque sabia que você desistiria do torneio. Por isso decidi ficar em casa com ele.

- Devia ter me contado.

- Talvez. Mas o que teria feito? Arrastado seu pai até o consultório do médico?

- Não estou acusando você de nada, mas...

- E também não deve culpar-se. É inútil, Jud. Temos de reservar nossas energias para coisas mais importantes. Como rezar, por exemplo.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele...

Mariah abraçou o marido. Depois ficaram em silêncio, rezando de mãos dadas e esperando por um milagre.

O tempo passava devagar. Mariah lia, cochilava e rezava, enquanto Jud consumia litros de café. Ainda não falara com o marido sobre o empréstimo. Os últimos dias haviam sido tão maravilhosos, que tivera medo de arruiná-Ios.

Quando o médico finalmente apareceu na porta da sala, os dois se levantaram.

- Seu pai está reagindo bem à implantação do aparelho. Não poderão vê-Io nas próximas horas, e mesmo assim, só poderão ficar por alguns minutos. Portanto, sugiro que vão para casa e descansem.

- Vou telefonar para Mack para que venha buscá-Ia Jud decidiu. - Não quero sair daqui.

- Sr. Whitmore...

- Doutor, tenho de ficar para ter certeza... - E parou. - Quero vê-Io assim que for possível. Mesmo que ele não saiba que estive aqui o tempo todo.

- Está bem, fique, se quiser - Mariah respondeu con formada. - Mas vou ficar com você.

- Precisa pensar no bebê.

- Estou pensando. Se ficar com você é à solução para que eu me sinta menos preocupada, então o bebê também estará melhor.

Jud respirou fundo e assentiu.

Mariah e Jud acomodaram-se no sofá. Duas horas mais tarde, ela acordou com o pescoço dolorido por ter passado tanto tempo com a cabeça sobre o ombro do marido.

- Por que não se deita? - Jud sugeriu, apontando para um travesseiro e um cobertor. - Vai ficar mais confortável.

- Devia deitar-se também.

- Não vou conseguir dormir.

- Passou esse tempo todo acordado?

- Estava pensando... Talvez tenha estado errado sobre meu pai durante todos esses anos. Pensei muito no que você disse... na necessidade dos pais protegerem seus filhos. Meu pai ficou sozinho com um filho de um ano para criar, e a experiência não deve ter sido fácil. Talvez ele tenha me criticado e exigido demais de mim por querer me ensinar o melhor, preparar-me para a vida.

- Talvez, Mesmo assim, precisa decidir se o que seu pai quer coincide com o que você quer.

- Já decidi. Quando nos casamos. Meu pai quer me dei xar um legado valioso, um meio de sustento, um futuro. E quero fazer o mesmo por meu filho.

- E se ele não quiser?

- Tentarei entender seus motivos e aceitá-Ios. Se essa criança crescer e decidir que quer outro tipo de vida, o Star Four ainda será sua herança quando não estivermos mais neste mundo.

O amor pelo marido cresceu como uma onda, invadindo todos os recantos de sua alma.

- Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso.

- Ou morrerei tentando.

- Não. Vai viver tentando... como Thatcher.

Quando Jud a beijou e acomodou sua cabeça sobre o tra vesseiro que havia colocado em cima dos joelhos, Mariah soube que o J. T. que conhecera em Montana e o Jud que encontrara no Star Four estavam se tornando uma só pessoa.

Logo poderia dizer o quanto o amava. E talvez algum dia ele também pudesse falar de amor.

_**CAPITULO **_**X**

A lua brilhava no céu quando Jud conduziu Mariah ao interior de um celeiro que, dife rente dos outros, era feito de metal, em vez de madeira. Ali ficavam os cavalos assistidos pelo veterinário, e apenas três baias estavam ocupadas.

Thatcher estava bem o bastante para ser deixado sozinho. Um mês depois da cirurgia, dava longas caminhadas e per dia peso como devia ter acontecido meses antes. O susto por que passara o levara a aceitar e respeitar as restrições impostas pelo médico. Algo havia mudado entre ele e o filho, mas nenhum dos dois falava sobre o assunto. Thatcher sabia que Jud salvara sua vida, e Jud entendia melhor a deter minação do pai. Mesmo assim, ainda não sabiam o que fazer para evitar as discussões.

A situação voltava ao normal à medida que as preocu pações com a saúde de Whitmore se tornavam menores.

Luke fora visitar o tio na semana anterior e levara um estranho presente de casamento para Jud e Mariah. Um saco de dormir duplo. Naquela noite, depois de acomodar o pai, Jud o tirara do armário do quarto e a convidara para ir ao celeiro.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- É uma surpresa. .

A última baia à direita da entrada estava iluminada, e havia uma mesa com limonada, tortillas, molhos e moran gos. O piso havia sido forrado com palha e cobertores.

- Esteve cuidando de meu pai nas últimas três semanas, e achei que já era hora de alguém fazer alguma coisa por você.

- Flô tem feito tanto quanto eu.

- Talvez. Mas também achei que merecíamos um pouco de privacidade.

Jud abriu o saco de dormir e ajeitou-o sobre os cobertores. - Luke não explicou por que escolheu um presente tão incomum, mas vi quando ele piscou para você. Trata-se de algum segredo?

- Não. Certa vez Luke me apresentou a uma mulher, e eu disse que ela não era meu tipo. Meu primo deve ter percebido que você se enquadrava melhor no perfil.

- E ele estava certo?

- Oh, sim! Absolutamente certo.

O corpo de Mariah havia mudado bastante nas últimas semanas, mas o desejo de Jud não sofrera nenhuma alte ração. Fizeram amor como na primeira vez, com paixão, ardor e sensualidade, e depois ficaram abraçados, desfru tando da intimidade.

No silêncio do celeiro, Mariah lembrou que ainda não havia falado com o marido sobre o empréstimo de Thatcher. No dia anterior sua mãe enviara um cheque de cem dólares, a primeira parcela do pagamento da dívida.

Talvez não precisasse contar nada a Jud.

Ao encará-Io e vê-Io sorrir, empurrou o empréstimo para o fundo da mente e murmurou:

- Obrigada por esta noite.

Ele respondeu beijando-a como se a amasse.

Sentindo-se como se fosse o dono do mundo, Jud cavalgou até a entrada do rancho para recolher a correspondência. Randy costumava esvaziar a caixa diariamente, mas na quele dia Jud estava verificando as cercas e decidiu apro veitar para poupar o empregado de mais uma tarefa.

Depois de recolher as cartas, olhou para a estrada ten tando identificar a caminhonete que Mariah dirigira até a cidade, mas não havia nem sinal dela. Sua esposa fizera questão de ir sozinha à biblioteca, e concordara para que ela não sentisse aprisionada. Conhecia o sentimento e sabia que não era agradável.

Em casa, separou os envelopes pessoais dos comerciais.

Muitos ainda chegavam endereçados a Thatcher, e ele os levou ao quarto do pai. Havia uma escrivaninha ao lado da janela, e pretendia deixar a correspondência ali para que Thatcher a examinasse mais tarde, mas o extrato bancário aberto sobre a superfície de madeira chamou sua atenção. O número na coluna dos débitos atraiu seus olhos. Dois mil dólares... retirada em dinheiro. A data indicava que o saque havia sido realizado quando ele estava em Fort Worth.

Sabia que Thatcher possuía uma agenda onde fazia todas as anotações relativas as suas finanças, e abriu a gaveta para examiná-Ia: O último registro era relativo ao saque de dois mil dólares, e ao lado da quantia havia um nome. Mariah.

_Mariah?_

Dois mil dólares? Enquanto ele estava fora?

Por que ninguém dissera nada. Para que ela havia pre cisado do dinheiro?

As dúvidas e suspeitas retornaram com força total.

Mariah escondera o que sabia sobre o estado de saúde de Thatcher e insistira em ficar com ele. Para convencê-Io a ajudá-Ia com seus planos grandiosos?

Teria de esperar por ela para encontrar a resposta.

Mariah desceu da caminhonete carregando uma pilha de livros. O último, um volume sobre as ilhas Fiji, escorregou e caiu no chão de pedras. Continuava lendo tudo que podia sobre lugares exóticos, mas já não sonhava visitá-Ios. Amava a vida no Star Four, e nenhum outro local do mundo poderia proporcionar a felicidade que encontrava ali.

Abaixou-se para apanhar o livro e, ao levantar-se, viu que Jud se aproximava com expressão furiosa.

- Onde esteve? - ele perguntou.

- Eu disse que ia à biblioteca. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Quero saber por que arrancou dois mil dólares de meu pai.

- Como soube disso?

- Vi o extrato sobre a escrivaninha do quarto e encontrei seu nome na agenda onde ele mantém suas anotações. O que pretendia? Fugir da cidade e continuar extorquindo um velho doente, caso eu me negasse a sustentá-Ia?

Como pudera enganar-se tanto? Jud jamais confiaria nela. E nunca seria capaz de amá-Ia.

- Está sempre pronto a acreditar no pior, não é? Pois bem, talvez eu tenha usado o dinheiro para comprar um dia mante. Quem sabe não o enterrei em um buraco qualquer para me precaver? A vida é sempre cheia de incertezas. O que quer que eu tenha feito, não vai descobrir me tratando como se eu fosse uma estranha. Tentei todas as maneiras de demonstrar quanto,.. quanto eu... Oh, esqueça. Acredite no que quiser. Tem tantas dúvidas, que estou começando a du vidar de que algum dia nosso casamento possa dar certo.

Algo nos olhos de Mariah o levou a perceber que seria melhor não tentar detê-Ia. Mas precisava de respostas, e as encontraria nem que tivesse de morrer por isso. Seria melhor do que viver atormentado por todas aquelas dúvidas.

Tbatcher estava no pasto, observando o trabalho de um grupo de peões. Jud disse a si mesmo que teria de manter a calma. O pai ainda estava se recuperando, e levara muitos anos para perceber que aquele homem era a base de sua vida, a fundação sobre a qual construíra sua personalidade.

Respirando fundo, controlou o tom de voz e foi direto ao ponto.

- Por que deu dois mil dólares a Mariah? I

- Já conversou com ela sobre o assunto?

- Ela se negou a dar explicações.

- Por acaso a atacou como um urso furioso?

- Por que deu o dinheiro a Mariah?

- Porque ela teve medo de pedi-lo a você!

- Isso não explica...

- Mariah sabe que você suspeita de suas intenções. Mas, por alguma razão, ela se apaixonou por um caubói chamado J.T., e acredita que pode encontrar esse homem em você. Es tava começando a acreditar nessa possibilidade, mas agora...

- Não entendi.

- Você não quer entender. E não quer admitir o que sente. Se não tentasse ignorar a importância dessa mulher em sua vida, ela teria contado que a mãe está enfrentando dificuldades. O rancheiro em cuja casa viviam vendeu a propriedade. Edda conseguiu um emprego de garçonete na cidade, mas precisava de dinheiro para se instalar em um apartamento alugado.

- Edda precisava de dinheiro? - Uma sensação desa gradável começava a crescer em seu peito.

. - Foi o que eu disse.

- Mas você escreveu o nome de Mariah...

- Mariah... a mãe dela... que diferença faz? Sabe de uma coisa, filho? Acho melhor ir cavalgar e pensar um pouco. Mariah não vai suportar suas desconfianças por muito mais tempo. Ela é orgulhosa demais para isso. Se não quer per dê-Ia, é melhor tomar uma atitude, e depressa.

- Ela é minha esposa!

- Se quer mantê-Ia nessa condição, trate de dizer de uma vez o que ela representa para você.

- Mas eu...

- E já que estamos falando sobre sentimentos, quero que saiba mais uma coisa. Nunca o culpei pela morte de sua mãe. Pelo contrário. Você foi a única razão pela qual continuei vivendo. Se me esforcei para transformar o Star Four na potência que é hoje, foi para que você tivesse um legado digno e valioso.

Desde a noite que passara no hospital, Jud desejava dizer tudo que descobrira ao pai, mas as palavras ainda não ti nham força para atravessar a barreira que se formara em sua garganta.

- Obrigado - disse, limitando-se a abraçá-Io.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, filho.

Quando se afastaram, havia um novo nível de compreensão entre os dois. Jud montou para cavalgar... e para tentar entender o que esperava de seu casamento.

Jud parou o cavalo perto da cerca que marcava o limite do rancho. Um dia seu filho seria o dono de tudo aquilo. E por alguma razão, o fato não era tão importante quanto seu casamento e os sentimentos por Mariah. Lutara con tra a atração, mas perdera a batalha naquela noite em Montana. E perdera a guerra quando ela chegara ao Star Four anunciando a gravidez. Mas a criação que recebera não o ensinara a reconhecer sentimentos mais puros ou a separá-Ios do desejo,

De repente compreendia que as dúvidas haviam sido pro vocadas pela própria insegurança, não pelas atitudes da mulher com quem se casara. Nunca acreditara ser capaz de amar, e ainda sentia medo quando pensava em todas as responsabilidades contidas nessa palavra.

O amor exigia sempre o máximo de um ser humano, e temera oferecer o melhor de si, porque para isso teria de demolir a cerca que levara a vida toda construindo. Teria de pôr o coração nas mãos de Mariah. Havia sido mais seguro acreditar que ela queria usá-Io, em vez de amá-Ia.

Mas agora enxergara a verdade, Sabia que a amava, e ignorar o sentimento não o faria desaparecer.

Disposto a conquistá-Ia definitivamente, voltou ao rancho galopando como se mil demônios o perseguissem, como se temesse perdê-Ia, Como se tivesse medo de descobrir que havia matado seus nobres sentimentos com todas as acu sações injustas que fizera.

Se ainda tivesse tempo, se o destino lhe desse uma chance, passaria o resto da vida tentando compensá-la e fazê-Ia feliz.

Encontrou-a costurando na casa de Flô, e soube que a magoara de verdade quando a governanta o recebeu como se quisesse surrá-Io.

- Não devia deixá-lo entrar. Nunca vi ninguém chorar tanto! A pobrezinha está grávida, seu... touro xucro!

- Juro que nunca mais a farei chorar.

- Experimente mentir para mim, e vai se arrepender. Entre. E trate de pedir desculpas pelo que fez, ou vai se ver comigo.

Seguindo o som do motor da máquina de costurar, Jud encontrou a esposa segundos mais tarde. Entrou sem bater, esperando surpreendê-Ia, mas o som da porta foi suficiente para alertá-Ia.

- O que quer aqui?

- Vim dizer que... bem... quero viver com você até o último de meus dias.

- Viver comigo? Acha que o casamento é só isso? Viver com alguém porque é conveniente? Porque assim terá al guém para aquecer sua cama e suprir suas necessidades?

- Sei que tenho sido teimoso e grosseiro. Não fiz nada para que você quisesse realmente ficar a meu lado. Mas preciso de você aqui. Quero continuar casado com você.

- Só se casou comigo par causa do bebê.

- Não! Quero dizer, sim, o bebê precipitou os aconteci mentos, mas... me casei por você.

- Nunca disse que sentia algo por mim. Não confia em mim...

- Não confiei no meu coração. Tentei me proteger ne gando o que sentia, fingindo que você não era tão importante para mim quanto nosso filho, mas... Droga! Não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas... amo você.

Silêncio.

Devagar, ela se virou para encará-lo. Seu rosto exibia as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas, mas também havia um brilho intenso em seus olhas. De esperança?

Jud aproximou-se e beijou-a nos lábios. Talvez fosse me lhor repetir o que acabara de dizer. Depois da primeira vez, tudo seria mais fácil.

- Amo você. Não quero viver sem sua presença ao meu lado. Quero ter muitos filhos e envelhecer com você. E se puder me perdoar par todas as acusações injustas que fiz...

- Pode me perdoar por ter escondido de você algo tão importante quanto o empréstimo? Não tinha a intenção de enganá-Io. Acho que senti medo...

- Chega de receios. Chega de dúvidas. De agora em diante teremos apenas compreensão, confiança e amor.

- Oh, Jud! Amo você! - E levantou-se para abraçá-lo. - E sei que se algum dia voltar a se esconder atrás dessa apa rência durona e distante, meu J.T. estará aí em algum lugar.

- O caubói durão e distante desapareceu para sempre. Você me fez mudar, Mariah.

E agora que reencontrara J.T., nunca mais o deixaria escapar.

_**EPÍLOGO**_

A s luzes da igreja anunciavam a chegada do Natal para dali a alguns dias. Mariah em balava o pequeno Daniel Judson Thatcher Whitmore enquan to o padre proclamava a última bênção. Haviam marcado o batizado para perto do Natal, porque assim Christopher, Jenny e Luke poderiam participar do dia tão especial e esperar pela comemoração cristã. Os três haviam sido convidados para serem padrinhos do bebê de três semanas.

Edda chegara pouco antes do parto e, a convite de Jud, ficaria algum tempo no rancho. Ela e Thatcher passavam muito tempo juntos, e os olhares que trocavam indicavam que havia mais que simples amizade entre eles.

Daniel choramingou e levantou os braços. Jud sorriu e viu a ternura estampada no rosto de Luke. Havia notado como ele segurava o afilhado sempre que podia desde que pusera os pés no rancho.

Aproximando-se dele, sugeriu:

- Por que não faz uma lista de Natal? Talvez seu coração escolha um presente mais valioso do que tudo que já possui.

Os olhos verdes e solitários brilharam mais intensamente.

- Talvez esteja certo.

Jenny tocou o braço de Mariah.

- Posso segurar o bebê por alguns instantes?

- É claro que sim. - E entregou o menino.

Jud sussurrou no ouvido da esposa.

- Acho que Christopher e Jenny estão ensaiando para se tornarem pais.

- É uma responsabilidade e tanto.

- Sim, mas com o amor que sentimos um pelo outro e todas essas pessoas maravilhosas que compõem nossa fa mília, tenho certeza de que vamos acertar.

Jud aprendera a falar de amor, e também sabia como demonstrar o sentimento. Feliz como jamais estivera, Ma riah teve certeza de que seu casamento seria eterno. O amor do marido e do filho seriam suas maiores bênçãos. E a acompanhariam até o ultimo de seus dias.

_**Fim**_

_**KAREN ROSE **_Smith nasceu em York, na Pensilvânia. Nos dias de folga da escola, ela cos tumava passar o tempo com a mãe, uma profes sora primária. As vezes ouvia os alunos lendo e os ajudava, mesmo quando não era muito mais velha do que eles. Parecia adequado que Karen decidisse lecionar depois de formar-se em Inglês e Francês. Ela se lembra bem daqueles dias em companhia da mãe, e à medida que ficou mais velha, percebeu como são preciosas as memórias, todas as recordações das pessoas que amou e um dia passaram por sua vida.

Karen adora receber cartas dos leitores. Elas po dem ser enviadas para P. O. Box 1545, Hanover, PA 17331.

78

**Projeto Revisoras** **- 78 -**


End file.
